Vampira
by unma
Summary: Akane tiene la mala suerte de cruzarse con un pariente de dracula, ahora debera aprender a vivir como una criatura de la noche,Capitulo 28, Akane Ranma, un final inesperado?
1. El Ataque

_-Akane?-_

_-Si Luis-_

_-tu amigo esta aquí de nuevo- _Akane suspiro, durante meses ese gordo y sudoroso oficial de la policía de Nerima le molesto. En realidad era su culpa, ella acepto ayudar cuando el oficial solicito asistencia para llevar las particularidades de cierto caso, en el que pensaba que podría haber policías envueltos, las notas que Akane le paso en secreto termino por descubrir una trama espantosa de asesinatos para conseguir y vender órganos para trasplantes, el obeso oficial se lleno de gloria y fama, de la Doctora Akane Tendo nada se supo, pero ella sabia que si su nombre se sabia, bien podían los oficiales y forenses involucrados intentar una venganza por su ayuda. Akane pensó que lo traería ahora, no lo veía desde hacia dos meses, todo volvía a la normalidad, volvía a ser la simple pediatra que le gustaba ser. Pensó que tal ves necesitaría consejo sobre ciertos puntos técnicos que solo un medico podría darle, sin embargo luego de los saludos de rigor, el oficial la llevo hacia un cuarto cuya puerta guardaba otro policía, dentro, un hombre pálido y inconsciente estaba acostado a una cama, una bolsa de sangre estaba conectada a su brazo.

_-Puedes revisarlo?-_ el oficial le señalo al tipo, Akane, bastante confundida tomo las notas al costado de la cama, las reviso lentamente, luego junto con ellas reviso el cuello del pobre hombre, dos incisiones separadas por unos seis centimentros eran claramente visibles, los datos de la historia clínica indicaban que había llegado severamente desangrado, casi en las ultimas, tenían una contusión en el parietal derecho, el único símbolo de violencia.

_-lo derribo de un solo golpe-_

_-lo noto?, pero venderían su sangre?-_

_-no tiene sentido, hay demasiados donadores, te ganas el día libre del trabajo si donas-_

_-lo se doctora, yo lo he hecho alguna ves-_

_-y yo, no se preocupe-_ ambos rieron, dejaron al hombre descansar, según Akane no despertaría hasta dos o tres bolsas mas de fluidos

-_no tiene sentido, es A positivo, sobra este tipo de sangre, nos las vemos negra para conseguir 0 negativo-_

_-entonces no hay ninguna utilidad económica en esto?-_

_-no oficial, su hombre no sabe lo que esta haciendo-_

_-creo que si, este es el sexto-_

_-EL SEXTO?-_

_-el sexto que sobrevive, doce no contaron el cuento-_

_-DIECIOCHO?-_

_-así es, recuerde que es secreto, ni una palabra, no queremos alarmar a la gente, tengo un nuevo forense, el se encarga de los fiambres, pero de ahora en mas le enviare a usted los que no se vaya por el túnel hacia la luz-_

_-parece que esto le causa gracia-_

_-no se enoje, tengo veinte años en este trabajo, he visto mucha gente partir, para decirlo de alguna manera, creo que uno se hace sarcástico sin quererlo-_

_-le creo, si yo no me la pasaran con niños... muchos colegas hablan igual que usted, a propósito, le repito lo que le dije aquella ves, soy pediatra, esta seguro que es lo que necesita?-_

_-me ha ayudado ya mucho, si buscara a otra persona tendría que crear un lazo de confianza que ya tengo con usted, es responsable, seria, y por sobre todo, no le gustan las cámaras y los micrófonos, creame, eso es lo mas difícil de conseguir hoy por hoy-_

_-esta bien, sera un placer ayudarlo-_

_-excelente, sabia que contaría con su ayuda-_

_-quien es su otro hombre?-_

_-el forense?, Johan Levine, es Francés, llego hace tres años, este es su horario, seguramente querrá cambiar opiniones- _ le entrego una tarjeta donde anoto las horas de trabajo del hombre, se saludaron amistosamente, tras lo cual Akane volvió al cuarto a examinar detenidamente al paciente.

La vida de Akane había virado violentamente hacia diez años, un compromiso de arreglo entre padres no siempre funciona, y aunque Ranma y ella estuvieron a un tris de casarse, terminaron separándose agriamente, lo ultimo que supo de el fue que había partido hacia Europa, a escandinavia o algo así, el pobre Soun paso a mejor vida hacia ocho años, cuando un auto que no vio ni escucho termino violentamente con su vida. La noticia del terrible accidente por poco se lleva también a Kasumi, ese fue el momento que se descubrió que sufría de una severa atrofia muscular en el corazón, sola la presta llegada de una ambulancia que se encontraba a dos calles de allí salvo a lo que quedaba de la familia Tendo de llevar adelante dos funerales.

En medio de las lágrimas por la muerte de su padre y el susto por la casi ida de su hermana mayor, Akane tomo la decisión de convertirse en medica, primero por la noticia de que Kasumi necesitaría control de por vida, pensó en especializarse en cardiología, pero luego, siguiendo el consejo de Kasumi, quien noto lo bien que se llevaba con los niños, tomo la carrera de pediatría. Fueron cinco años duros, pero ahora, rondando los treinta, Akane se sentía feliz de su decisión. Su sueldo, modesto, mas un préstamo bancario le habían permitido comprarse una pequeña casa, solo le quedaban cerca de cien pagos mas para terminar con la hipoteca, Kasumi no había tenido, ni se había dado a ella misma oportunidades en el amor, pasado el luto y la consabida sorpresa por su enfermedad, se negó en redondo a involucrarse seriamente con alguien, como ella misma decía con una sonrisa -_hasta hacer el amor me puede matar- _tomo la decisión de convertirse en una soltera voluntaria, llevaba un pequeño puesto de comidas para llevar en un barrio tranquilo, las ganancias no eran muchas, pero le permitían vivir con desahogo, tenia dos empleadas que le ayudaban con sus clientes mas grandes, dos pequeñas fabricas, cada día de la semana se preparaba un menú distinto, ya preestablecido, lo que le daba tranquilidad por que tenia todo listo de antemano. Nabiki seguía, después de tantos años, aun en busca del vil metal, con do divorcios a cuestas, era una vagabunda errante, que iba de la casa de Akane a la de Kasumi o a la de alguna amiga, sin embargo seguía siendo una verdadera oportunista, lo demostró con la compra de acciones de la empresa Nagoyaes, que parecía irse a la quiebra, alguien le paso el dato (mucho se hablo de Kuno) de que dicha empresa lograría un contrato del gobierno, Nabiki se hizo con una buena cantidad que junto de lo que había ganado con sus divorcios, mas la ayuda de un fondo Tendo (sus hermanas confiaron todos sus ahorros), compro acciones a centavos, cuando la noticia del contrato se supo, el precio de estas se dispararon, cualquiera las habría conservado, pero Nabiki con su ojo entrenado, noto que a pesar de ello la empresa se iba a pique, vendió cada acción por cientos de yenes, tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas antes de que Nagoyaes quebrara definitivamente, dividió las ganancias con sus hermanas (Kasumi había sugerido una cuenta en común, Nabiki se negó enfáticamente, temía caer en la tentación de estafar a sus propias hermanas), ganancias que son usadas por Akane y Kasumi como colchón de emergencia, nunca se sabe.

Akane termino su turno cerca de las seis de la tarde, era invierno, la noche se acercaba rápidamente, para colmo nubes grises encapotaban el cielo, pensó en ir a U-chans a tomar algo caliente con sus colegas, aun conservaba su amistad con Ukyo, pero al introducir sus manos en los bolsillos, se encontró con la tarjeta que le diera el oficial por la tarde, la miro detenidamente, en media hora el forense se encontraría en la morgue, sintió una curiosidad por hablar con el, estos asuntos de la policía le recordaban su adolescencia, y sus aventuras junto a Ranma, Ryoga. Se enfundo en su sobretodo y se dirigió hacia la morgue.

Luego de presentar la tarjeta al oficial de guardia empezó a bajar las escaleras, afuera ya era noche cerrada, fría e inhóspita, el guardia le indico que estaba en el tercer subsuelo, hacia que empezó a bajar y bajar, pasando junto a féretros y mas féretros. El hecho de ser medica le permitió mantener cierta calma ante lo que el resto de las personas hallarían al menos turbador, encontrarse con cadáveres en un ambiente oscuro y frió, pero Akane sabia que esa era la mejor manera de mantener los cuerpos en relativo buen estado. Torció a la derecha para tomar la ultima escalera, el ambiente ya era decididamente opresivo, primero como un murmullo, pero a medida que seguía bajando cada ves mas claro, el eco de una conversación le llegaba, para convertirse en una discusión que se llevaba justamente en la oficina que tenia que visitar, eran dos hombre, uno parecía enojado, el otro como hastiado por el tema.

_-detente de una vez, nos descubrirán-_

_-y que, tienes miedo?-_

_-no, pero no quiero cambiar nuevamente, estoy a gusto aquí-_

_-hay suficiente para los dos-_

_-yo no necesito cazarlo-_

_-claro, tu puedes obtenerlo de los cadáveres, si Jenny se enterara, se mataría de la vergüenza-_

_-no la metas en esto-_

_-tantos años y aun te cuesta aceptar su perdida-_ ambos se quedaron callados, Akane no entendió ni media palabra, pero el silencio le dio la oportunista de entrar, ambos hombres la miraron, uno flacucho, rubio, con lentes y bata de medico estaba sentado tras un escritorio, otro, alto, delgado como un palo, con largo cabello negro atado en una fina y larga cola, y vestido como en la Inglaterra de principios del siglo veinte, la miro de muy mala manera, Akane pensó por un momento que le gruñía, pero el tipo tras el escritorio tosió, y el hombre raro se quedo quieto como una estatua.

_-Johan, tienes visitas, te vere luego-_ el hombre se puso un sombrero de copa, tomo un fino bastón y haciéndole una reverencia se encamino hacia la puerta, pero al pasar frente a Akane, se detuvo, le tomo la mano y se la beso.

_-es una muy bella mujer, que tenga un buen día-_ soltándole la mano se retiro sin mas por la puerta, pero Akane noto que el tipo de la bata golpeo su escritorio suavemente con el puño, como si algo le molestara, Akane hizo una mueca de no entender nada y se presento al forense, Johan Levine, luego por mas de una hora ambos hablaron de las extraños muertes y lo que ella había descubierto en la ultima víctima, pero Akane noto que Levine contestaba sus preguntas con evasivas y monosílabos, luego de ingentes esfuerzos por mantener una conversación de este tipo, Akane pensó que el tipo tal vez no se sentía en confianza para revelar detalles, Akane se levanto de la silla y saludo al forense, cuando salio a la calle era noche cerrada y obscura, Levine le dijo que la gran mayoría de los ataque fueron en el parque y de noche, sin saber por que, Akane se encontró paseando por ese lugar, casi a las ocho de la noche, el viento frió y cruel había espantado cualquier compañía -_que hago, acaso estoy loca?, ese tipo ya mato una docena-_ de repente sintió miedo, y se encamino hacia la avenida- _pero si se cruza conmigo, el trece sera el de su mala suerte-_ trataba de darse animo, faltaban trecientos metros para llegar a la avenida, cuando sintió un ruido a sus espaldas, poniéndose en guardia, aun solía mantenerse en estado y practicaba sus catas noche a noche, no vio nada extraño, pensó que pudo haber sido el viento, reanudo su camino y segundos después volvió a sentir ese ruido, como pisadas en las hojas caídas, se dio vuelta nuevamente y nuevamente no vio nada, pero cuando empezó su camino lo sintió a pocos pasos de ella, giro violentamente... y no vio nada.

_-me buscabas?-_ la vos vino de su espalda, volvió a girar y tampoco vio a nadie, giro en redondo, solo arboles y mas arboles, a lo lejos vio las luces de la avenida, un nuevo ruido a su espalda, un nuevo giro, y nada extraño, pero cuando giro para empezar a caminar hacia las luces, lo vio... el mismo tipo que estaba en la morgue con el forense.

_-que desea?, que quiere?-_ Akane se puso en guardia

_-que escuchaste?_ El tipo estaba tranquilo como en su casa

-_sobre lo que conversaba con el forense, no mucho, acaso importa?-_

_-para mi no, pero para Johan, si-_

_-a que se refiere?-_ el tipo sonrío, y lentamente camino hacia Akane, esta lo espero plantada, y trato de golpearlo en el pecho, mas bien lo golpeo en el pecho, pero fue como golpear una pared, el hombre tomo el puño de Akane y le empezó a torcer el brazo, Akane sintió que la vencía en fuerza, sin mucho esfuerzo de parte de el, la obligo a arrodillarse. El hombre se agacho y le susurro al oído.

_-en realidad señorita, a los muertos estas cosas no le importan-_ Akane sintió que el tipo la mordía, pero inmediatamente la sensación desapareció, era como si perdiera la sensibilidad en el cuello, sin embargo, sintió en su hombro y su busto una tibia sensación, y de repente se horrorizo al darse cuenta que era. SU SANGRE, esta tipo era el asesino, y la estaba desangrando, sin embargo, el tipo permanecía adherido a su cuello, la falta de sensibilidad le impedía saber que estaba haciendo, pero los sonidos que le llegaban eran como si estuviera chupando su sangre-_me va a matar, me va a matar por que se cree un vampiro-_ grito pidiendo ayuda, pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba, por terribles cinco minutos continuo luchando, hasta que sintió que las fuerzas les faltaban, dejo de forcejear con el tipo, ahora el la sostenía mas que ella se mantenía, sintió un sueño pesado, que sus ojos se cerraban, de repente noto que alguien los miraba, entre la confusion que era su mente, lo reconoció, Levine, el forense.

_-por lo menos la hubieras desmayado-_ el tipo le soltó el cuello y la dejo caer, Akane escucho su contestación.

_-tomala, vamos, yo no como solo, ya casi esta muerta, que te puede decir-_ Akane vio a Levine acercarcele, no tenia mas fuerzas para nada, el forense la levanto un tanto, y antes de perder la consciencia, le pareció ver colmillos en su boca antes de morderla.


	2. La cruel verdad

Cuando Akane abrió sus ojos, se encontró con el habitual espectáculo de su techo, se volvió hacia un costado con y hundió su cabeza entre las sabanas, tenia un sueño atroz, trato de recordar en que momento había vuelto a su casa, no lo recordaba. Tampoco que había cenado, ni cuando se había acostado. Levanto las sabanas y allí noto algo raro, estaba desnuda, se restrego la cabeza, debió haber bebido mucho para no recordar algo así, hacia meses que no tenia una noche buena y no recordaba nada. Al menos esperaba que el afortunado hubiera usado preservativo, escucho unos ruidos en la cocina, seguro que seguiría allí, como lo saludaría? _-Hola querido, sabes, ni me acuerdo por que me acosté contigo?_-se cubrió con las sabanas y se dirigió a la cocina, no miro el reloj, no quería verlo, la luz del sol que se veía por detrás de la cortinas indicaban que estaba alto ya, en el hospital se estarían acordando de su santa madre, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero cuando ingreso a la cocina se quedo de una pieza ante la persona sentada en la mesa que parecía esperarla.

_-Levine?-_

_-vaya, ha despertado-_ Akane se cubrió aun mas, no sabia por que, pero la visión del forense le inspiro terror

_-usted y yo...?-_

_-oh, lamento, por mi parte, que no ha sucedido eso que usted piensa-_

_-y que hago yo...?, que hace usted en mi casa?-_ el hombre sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa de incomodidad, Akane trataba de recordar desesperadamente que había sucedido en la noche, el medico leyó ese pensamiento.

_-le costara recordar lo que paso anoche, estaba en Shock-_

_-por que?, que paso?-_

_-que es lo que recuerda?-_

_-salí de su oficina, me puse a vagar por el parque... EL TIPO, EL TIPO QUE ESTABA CON USTED, me ataco-_

_-recuerda como?-_

_-me mordió el cuello-_ Akane se paso la mano por el cuello, pero la piel parecía sana -_no lo entiendo, estaba segura que me había mordido, y que sangraba-_

_-no recuerda nada mas?-_

_-creo que lo vi a usted, y... no recuerdo mas-_ Akane se pasaba una y otra ves la mano por el cuello, pero no encontraba escoriaciones ni señales de herida, Levine le miraba seriamente, se agacho y recogió una bolsa de residuos que tenia en el piso, la dejo sobre la mesa.

_-esta segura de que eso paso?-_

_-no lo se, lo juraría, pero es obvio que no estoy herida, busco un espejo y vuelvo-_

_-Señorita Tendo, espere, esto es suyo- _el hombre abrió la bolsa, allí dentro estaba la ropa que Akane uso en la noche, totalmente ensangrentada, la chica la miro con cara aterrorizada.

_-de... de donde saco eso-_

_-anoche la traje hasta aquí, le quite estas cosas, la bañe y la deje en su lecho- _la chica miraba la ropa, la tomo, la camisa estaba casi totalmente cubierta de sangre

_-esto no puede ser, habré perdido mas de un par de litros para dejar esto así, no pude haber sobrevivido, y si fue así, tampoco tendría que estar consciente, y mas aun, si estoy tan despierta ahora, como puede ser que me haya desnudado y bañado sin que me de cuenta?-_ Akane se quedo esperando una respuesta, el hombre se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la ventan, la cual estaba tras las cortinas.

_-por que sabría que no despertaría hasta casi esta hora-_

_-me drogo acaso?-_

_-no pero un vampiro inexperto no despierta hasta casi el ocaso-_ si la cara de Akane expresaba disgusto, ahora era furia.

_-mire, si viene a gastarme bromas, no tengo tiempo, no se que hizo usted y su amigo anoche conmigo, pero me parece que esto esta llegando lejos-_ Levine le señalo el vidrio de una repisa, que reflejaba todo la cocina, Akane lo miro

-_que sucede?-_

_-en donde esta usted en ese reflejo?-_

_-pues aquí...?- _Akane se quedo mirando el vidrio, toda la cocina se veía claramente, excepto ellos.

-_que pasa aquí?-_

_-muchas cosas que se dicen de nosotros son mentiras, otras son ciertas, nosotros no nos reflejamos en nada-_

_-nosotros?-_

_-que es lo ultimo que recuerda?-_

_-ya se lo dije, a usted llegando... me ataco, USTED TAMBIÉN ME ATACO-_

_-la sangre fresca para alguien que no es un asesino, no es fácil de conseguir-_

_-QUE ME HICIERON?-_

_-Rosete, antes de expirar, le dio a beber de su sangre, es lo que llamamos un bautismo, entre sus últimos espasmos, seguramente trago algo de ella, es la forma en que nacen los vampiros, se fue con una carcajada, yo me quede observándola, me dí cuenta que usted... iba a renacer para decirlo de alguna manera, así que la traje hasta aquí, la cambie y la bañe, sabia que tenia tiempo- _Akane perdió definitivamente la calma

_-salga de aquí idiota, SALGA ANTES QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA, USTED Y ESE DESGRACIADO ME DEBEN HABER DROGADO, CREE QUE SOY TAN ESTÚPIDA PARA CREER SEMEJANTE INVENTO-_

_-como usted quiera, podría abrir esa ventana, y luego me ire si usted lo desea-_Akane se acerco a la ventana, pero cuando estiro su brazo para correr las cortina, un súbito terror se apodero de ella, era como si algo desde su interior se lo impidiera.

_-que sucede señorita Tendo, no puede?-_Akane realizo un esfuerzo supremo, y corrió las cortinas, el sol del ocaso le dio de lleno

_-DIIIOOOSSS-_ Akane sintió que se quemaba, cayo al suelo en medio del humo que parecía salir de su piel, incluso algunas llamas brotaban de su epidermis, Levine, cubriéndose, cerro las cortinas y apago con sus manos los fuegos sobre Akane, la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo rápidamente al baño, la coloco bajo la regadera y abrió la ducha, mojando a la chica.

_-diablos, por que lo hizo, no lo sintió, no sintió su instinto?-_ la saco de la ducha y la envolvió en una toalla, la llevo al cuarto y la dejo en la cama, abrió la toalla y la examino

_-disculpeme la osadía, pero debo ver, no es tan grave, en una horas no quedaran señales de las quemaduras-_ la envolvió en la toalla y la dejo sola.

Entre llantos apagados, Akane solo se hacia una pregunta

_-por que a mi?, por que a mi?-_


	3. La primera cena

Es difícil dormir cuando no tienes sueño, lo es cuando tienes quemaduras por casi todo tu cuerpo, pero mas cuando te preguntas por que diablos el sol te te prende fuego. Y aunque Akane tenia la respuesta para todas sus preguntas, se negaba a aceptarlo. Mierda, era el siglo veinte, quien carajo cree en vampiros?, se quedo quieta la mayor parte de la noche, las heridas curaron rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente para una persona normal, pero ella no era una persona normal, si lo que ese desgraciado le dijo es cierto. Entonces, ahora que? rondaría por las noches las calles buscando a quien matar para beber su sangre?, dormiría en féretro durante el día? Se transformaría en un murciélago y volaría por allí?, Estúpido, todo era estupido, no podía ser cierto, pero las quemaduras eran reales, dolorosamente reales. Aunque casi ya no se notaban. Y como se lo diría a Nabiki y Kasumi?, y a Ukyo?, y a Ling y Sei y Luis y... tantas personas. Kasumi, a Kasumi podría darle un ataque, _-hola hermana, tengo hambre, tienes O negativa me dijeron que es deliciosa-_ todo sonaba como una broma, se levanto y se dirigió al espejo, pero ella no estaba allí, se veía el resto de su cuarto, no ella, soltó la toalla que la cubría, la dejo ir, cuando esta callo al piso, se hizo visible, cuando la tomo en sus manos esta desapareció nuevamente, empezaba a descubrir secretos... Se tiro nuevamente en la cama, casi no quedaban cicatrices en su piel, siguió dándole vueltas al asuntos, durante horas, hasta que el sol empezó a salir, nuevamente sintió esa sensación de terror, trato de comprenderla, era como algo interior, como una fobia, trato de acercarse a la ventana, pero el sentimiento de opresión era inmenso, se sentó nuevamente en la cama, se miro la piel, sana... completamente sana, eran quemaduras de tercer grado, diez horas y tenia la piel de un bebe, fría, fría como un cadáver, y bostezo, de repente sintió un sueño feroz, y un nuevo bostezo, mecánicamente, sin pensarlo, se recosto en su cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, incluso la cabeza quedo bajo estas. No entendía por que estaba tan cansada, necesitaba dormir un poco, tan solo un poco, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo mas, no respiraba, pero el sueño... tenia tanto sueño.

Cuando se despertó noto con furia que ya el sol se había ocultado, insultando se levanto, vampiros inexpertos, se recordó de esa frase de Levine, eso que significaba, que en algún momento podría controlar ese sueño que la dejaba tendida, busco una bata y abrió las cortinas, no sintió ese terror, noto que el sol ya se había ocultado, solo quedaba la resolana, no podía ser verdad, volvió a dirigirse hacia el espejo, no vio nada, excepto a los muebles, de repente sintió furia, esto no podía ser verdad, escucho ruidos en la cocina, nuevamente el, ese desgraciado, lo obligaría a decirle la verdad, dio media vuelta y cuando tomo el picaporte lo sintió, un dolor agudo en su estomago, como una cuchillada, cayo doblada, tomándose el vientre y apretandocelo con sus manos, intento incorporarse, casi lo lograba cuando un nuevo dolor la arrojo definitivamente contra el piso y la obligo a gritar.

_-MAMA, AYUDA-_ la puerta se abrió y Levine apareció, la observo y la ayudo a levantarse

-_que me pasa?, que pasa?-_

_-tranquilicece, ya pasara-_ la cargo hasta la cocina y la sentó frente a la mesa, Akane seguía sintiendo las punzada, escucho que el forense buscaba algo en la alacena, luego entre los cubiertos, el dolor la obligaba a mantener los ojos cerrados, escucho como que llenaba un vaso, tasa o jarra con algo.

_-huela esto, le pasara el dolor-_ Akane sintió un aroma dulzón, el dolor se detuvo de inmediato, pero sintió algo extraño en su boca, sintió su saliva, se estaba babeando, además, como que algo la molestaba, se palpo los dientes, algo raro estaba alli...

_-que es esto, que me pasa?-_

_-son sus colmillos, tranquilicese, solamente tiene hambre, beba esto-_

_-es sangre?, no no quiero, no-_

_-HAGALO, O ME OBLIGARA, vamos lo desea, siga sus instintos, controlelos, o ellos la controlaran a usted-_

_-NO PUEDO, NO ENTIENDE, NO PUEDO-_

_-HAGALO, O EL HAMBRE LA CONVERTIRÁ EN UNA BESTIA FEROZ, eso es lo que quiere?, perderá el control y saldrá a cazar, creame, despertarse junto al cadáver de una persona desconocida, empapada en su sangre, es mas horrible que esto, lo se por propia experiencia, por favor, beba-_ acerco una taza con el espeso liquido hasta los labios de Akane, ella sentía nauseas, nauseas por la sangre, nauseas por ese tipo, nausea por sus babas y nauseas, por que realmente deseaba beber eso, lentamente al principio, con avidez luego, empezó a beber.

_-tranquila señorita Tendo, tranquila, no es nada gracioso ahogarse con esto-_ bebió hasta que la taza se vacío, como si fuera una niña, Levine limpio sus labios, pero sin dejarle ver el ensangrentado trapo, tomo la jarra y sirvió mas sangre en la taza, la lleno nuevamente y la acerco nuevamente a Akane.

_-por favor, no, no quiero-_

_-hagalo, son casi dos días, creame, es mejor esto que la otra alternativa-_ aunque se negara, Akane sentía necesidad de beber mas, Levine le puso la taza en la mano, ella la acerco lentamente a sus labios y empezó a beber, lo hizo mas despacio, cuando termino, acerco la taza a la jarra sin decir palabra, Levine comprendió, en silencio, la lleno nuevamente, Akane bebió hasta la ultima gota, Levine le alcanzo ahora el trapo, Akane se limpios los labios, y se quedo mirando las manchas de sangre en el, el hombre, rogaba que no tuviera nauseas, muchos, el mismo, habían tenido nauseas en su primera comida, un vomito de sangre era una de las cosas mas horrible que podría pasar. Pero la chica lo dejo sobre la mesa.

_-me acompaña? La noche es hermosa-_ le extendió la mano y tomo la de Akane, la ayudo a levantarse, de repente Akane se tomo el vientre

_-aun le duele?-_

_-no, tengo el estomago lleno, se mueve para todos lado-_ Levine intento sonreír, salieron al pequeño jardín detrás de la casa, allí Akane tenia una mesa de plástico de jardín y alguna sillas, se sentaron allí, y permanecieron en silencio varias horas, hasta que Akane rompió el silencio.

_-y ahora que haré?-_

_-lo que hacen todos, hombres, mujeres, seres vivientes, seguir adelante-_

_-como?-_

_-conocía usted a algún vampiro?, puede llevar una vida casi normal-_

_-no se supone que deberé cazar gente y morderlos?-_ Levine rio sonoramente

-_de donde cree que saque la sangre señorita Tendo?-_

_-no lo se-_

_-de su hospital, en donde usted trabaja- _Akane lo miro perplejo

-pensé_ que había cazado a alguien-_

_-pude haberlo hecho... pero en ese caso para que la hubiera envasado?-_ Levine rio, pero Akane estaba seria como un cuervo

-_por que no me dejo morir?-_

_-es lo que quiere, usted sabe que hacer, solamente pongase frente a el sol, serán cinco segundos de sufrimiento infinito y todo acabara-_

_-es lo que quisiera-_

_-lo se, pero nos falta el valor, no?-_ Akane guardo el silencio

-_señorita, ser un vampiro es bendición y maldición a la vez, creo que ha visto que no soy mala persona, cuando me alimente de usted, sinceramente pensé que ya era cadáver, no soy un asesino, como Rosete, por desgracia, la sangre fresca es mucho mas deliciosa para un vampiro que lo que bebimos esta noche, solo aproveche una oportunidad-_

_-esta esperando que lo perdone?-_

_-no solo de eso, si la hubiera dejado allí, tal vez se hubiera quemado cuando salio el sol, en si, si usted esta en esta lamentable aprieto, también es culpa mia-_

_-significa que ya estaría muerta, no es así?_

_-ya seria polvo, es cierto-_

_-por que me convirtió, por que me ... como dijo?-_

_-bautizarla? Buena pregunta, Rosete es mas viejo que yo, dicen que lleva tres siglos caminando en este mundo, tal vez quiera llenar el mundo de vampiros-_

_-los vampiro tienen hijos?-_

_-no, no los tenemos, la única manera de hacerlo es bautizando a alguien con su sangre-_

Continuaron hablando durante el resto de la noche, Levine como si estuviera hastiado de las cosa, Akane demostrando una tristeza infinita, cerca de las siete de la mañana, el amanecer empezó a brillar en el horizonte, Akane bostezo de una manera de parecía partirle la mandíbula, Levine volvió a sonreír.

_-es mejor que vaya a su habitación, y yo que vuelva a mi casa-_

_-no tiene sueño?-_

_-si, pero con el tiempo se aprende a controlar, ya lo vera- _tomo a Akane de una brazo, ella se quedo mirando la luz que empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte, pero Levine casi que la metió a la fuerza en la cocina, Akane empezó a llorar.

_-mateme, por favor, mateme-_ Levine sintió pena por la pobre mujer vio el brillo en la ventana

-allí_ esta la ventana, solamente corra la cortina, y soporte el dolor, todo terminara en unos segundos-_ Akane se acerco a la ventana, estiro sus brazos y tomo las cortinas, de repente su llanto se hizo conmovedor, pero no pudo correr las cortinas, Levine se acerco a la ventana y corrió las telas de un movimiento, Akane grito mientras se tiraba a un costado de la luz que entraba, con cuidado, el tipo cerro la tela y luego cargo a Akane hasta su cuarto, la recosto en la cama y la tapo con las sabanas.

_-señorita Akane, si no tiene el valor de morir, por favor, tenga el valor de vivir-_ tapo el rostro arrasado en lágrimas de Akane y la dejo dormir, luego se dio cuenta de que no tenia donde ir, el sol lo atraparía tarde o temprano, cerro todas las ventanas y se tiro a dormir sobre el sofa, cubriéndose con el sobretodo

**N. Autor: tres capítulos en 24 horas, increíble, no?, este es la primera historia que escribí, tiene mas de cuatro años en esta PC, se trataba de una medica llamada Mina (que original no?) que vivía en Bs. As., pero como no tenia donde publicar una historia independiente, se me ocurrió que podía adaptarla, por decirlo de alguna manera, y como Akane es uno de mis personajes mas queridos, la hice tomar el lugar de Mina, ahora la gran pregunta, Ranma? No?, toma el lugar de Josè, un .... dejemoslo allí, Josè aparecía casi a la mitad de la historia, bastante avanzada ya, vere si puedo hacerlo aparecer antes, cosa que sucedería si no arruina el relato, si no aparecera luego de una muerte muy importante, como sucedía en el original, así que tengan paciencia**

**Hugo el unma**


	4. Primeras lecciones

_-que haces aquí?-_

_-vengo por ti-_

_-me amas?-_

_-por que haces preguntas cuyas respuestas conoces?-_

_-te extrañe tanto-_

_-lo se- _ Akane se acerco a Ranma, ambos se abrazaron, en ese momento Akane levanto la vista, el sol estaba alto.

_-yo... yo no puedo estar aquí, el sol..., no, ayudame-_

_-que sucede con el sol es hermoso, no?-_ pero Akane no lo escuchaba, retrocedía y buscaba un lugar donde ocultarse, Ranma la miro enojado y le hablo secamente

_-en que te has convertido?, que es lo que has hecho?-_

_-no quise que pasara, no fue mi culpa-_

_-tu eres un insulto a dios, tu no deberías estar aquí-_

_-ayudame por favor- _ Ranma se acerco a Akane, la beso en los labios, y acerco sus manos a su cuello.

_-Ranma, que haces no NO-_

_-acaso no querías morir?-_ el chico empezó a apretar sus manos, Akane sentía que se ahogaba, intentaba luchar pero le faltaba las fuerzas, levanto la vista, el sol, el sol, tan alto, tan hermoso.

_-no, no, NO, NOOOOO-_

_-NOOOOOO-_ Akane despertó, sobresaltada, agitada, respirando agitadamente, respirando?, por debajo de las cortinas se notaba que el sol no se había ocultado aun, respirando?, seria posible...?, se acerco al espejo, pero no vio a nadie allí, solo su cuarto, bastante desordenado, se dirigió a la ventana, pero el terror al astro rey era tan inmenso como siempre, y ahora noto que no respiraba...

salio del cuarto, noto que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, la casa estaba a oscuras en pleno día, era deprimente, miro el reloj, 5:49, faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultase, se dirigió a la pequeña sala, y allí lo vio, dormido y tapado con su sobretodo, a un costado, una espada. Trato de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Levine, se dirigió a la cocina, sin pensarlo, aun confundida, con sueño y aun asustada por ese sueño, por que?, y por que se despertó respirando?, desde que paso eso, no lo hacia, sin pensarlo, mecánicamente se dirigió a la heladera, la abrió, su heladera nunca estuvo muy llena, pero ahora, solo había una jarra a medio llenar de sangre, y un sachet con mas de esta, si mal no recordaba, tendría que haber un yogur, leche, algunas frutas, verduras, salchichas, huevos...

_-con hambre señorita Tendo?, bien podría servirme algo a mi también-_ Akane se sobresalto al escuchar la vos del forense, que también daba muestras de apenas despertar.

_-lo moleste, disculpe, no quise importunarlo en mi casa-_

_-veo que su humor regresa, bien es buena señal, supongo que no le importara entonces dar un paseo por la ciudad?-_

_-un paseo?-_

_-así es, hace tres días que esta encerrada aquí, no hay razón para que lo haga-_

el rostro de Akane se ilumino, la perspectiva de salir de su encierro...

_-solo hay una condición-_

_-cual?-_

_-que se alimente debidamente-_ Akane miro la sangre

-_oiga, lo hice ayer, no podríamos esperar hasta mañana?-_

_-y saldrá a pasear en medio de la góndolas de productos?, ya se lo dije, si no aprende a controlar sus instintos, ellos la controlaran a usted, además, mientras mas rápido se acostumbre, mejor sera-_

_-lo de los instintos, para eso es la espada?, por si pierdo el control?-_ el hombre hizo una mueca de sonrisa

_-aunque perdiera el control, aun no es rival para mi, o otros-_

_-entonces?-_

_-no todos los vampiros son buenas personas, y no todos los seres humanos, sépalo-_

_-y una espada es buena para eso?-_

_-solo podemos morir bajo la luz del sol, o si nos hieren muy gravemente,una espada, un hacha, cualquier cosa con filo es mucho mas peligrosa que un arma de fuego, incluso he sabido de algunos que han recibido treinta o mas balazos, que han salido arrastrándose hasta un lugar seguro, luego de algunas horas se han ido caminando, por supuesto, si tenemos la mala suerte de estar cerca de una explosión, bueno, si el daño es tan grave...-_

-_y la estaca de madera?-_

_-ja ja, se le viene a la mente cierto programa televisivo con una rubia saltando?, la estaca duele, pero sirve mas para herirnos y debilitarnos y así darnos el golpe final, ahora, puede servir dos tazas y luego preparese para el paseo-_ Akane saco la jarra, con calma la dejo sobre la mesa, tomo dos tazas, sirvió la primera y se la alcanzo a Levine, la sangre de la jarra se acabo antes de llenar la mitad de su taza.

_-use el sachet, por favor, se que no es fácil, haga el esfuerzo-_ Akane abrió el refrigerador, saco el sachet, le hizo un corte y termino de llenar su taza, sin derramarla, introdujo el sachet en otro recipiente, tomo la jarra vacía y la coloco en el lavaplato, la limpio rápidamente, y luego tomo su taza, y bebió calmadamente, hasta la ultima gota. Levine le habría aplaudido, en primer lugar, como medica sabia que no podía mezclar la sangre envasada con los restos que quedaban en la jarra, luego se apresuro a limpiar la jarra, de haberlo hecho después, tal vez le hubiera dado nauseas, y luego bebió lo mas rápidamente posible, pero no tanto como para ahogarse, Akane tomo un poco de papel de cocina y se limpio los labios.

_-puede beber un poco de agua, así se limpiara la boca-_ Akane asintió y se retiro al baño, Levine, en la cocina empezó a llenar el lavaplatos, cuando Akane volvió, se encontró con Levine, mirando hacia el agua y peinándose.

_-como, no es que no nos reflejamos en nada?-_

_-en nada hecho por el hombre, tenemos un tenue reflejo en el agua, suficiente para esto, supongo que le ayudara a prepararse-_

_-ya vengo-_ mientras la mujer se metió a su cuarto, el hombre se termino de acicalar y para el momento que Akane volvió se encontraba tan presentable como para ir a la opera.

_-estoy bien así?-_

_-perfecta señorita, igual le sugeriría que se ponga algo de abrigo, tal vez no sienta el frío, pero la gente en la calle lo siente y mucho-_ Akane hizo un mueca, en verdad se había vestido para un día de verano.

Cuando salieron ni siquiera la resolana quedaba en el cielo, Levine la llevo directamente hacia la zona comercial, en donde hubiera mas gente paseando, ambos caminaban a unos pasos de distancia, luego, se metieron entre la gente, dieron un paseo por esos lugares atestado de personas, de repente Akane se detuvo frente a un negocio, Levine no lo había planeado, pero sabia que tendría que ser una parada obligada, vio con lastima como Akane casi pegaba el rostro en un negocio de comidas, expuestos había pescados, aves, carnes, todas bellamente decoradas, Akane sintió el deseo de probarlas, no hambre, antojo, miro a Levine.

_-nosotros...?- _el hombre meneo lentamente la cabeza

-_lo lamento, no toleramos los solidos, puede masticarlos hasta el cansancio, los vomitara en segundos, solo aceptamos líquidos- Akane_ miro nuevamente los vistosos platos, luego noto que Levine seguía su camino

_-hey, espere-_

_-lo lamento, no estara asustada?-_

_-no, pero estoy nerviosa-_

_-de que?-_

_-de que se den cuenta-_

_-de que es un vampiro?, vamos señorita Tendo, como se darían cuenta?-_

_-lo lamento, yo no quise esto-_

_-lo se, disculpeme, seguimos?-_ continuaron caminando, saliendo de la zona comercial, hacia la suburbana, la gente se hizo mas espaciadas, así como las luces, la oscuridad lo cubría todo, aquí y alla había algún farol, dándole un aspecto verdaderamente nocturno-

-_que es lo que dice aquel cartel?-_ el forense señalo un anuncio

_-cual?, el de la librería?, un momento, eso esta a tres calles de aquí-_ Levine sonri

_-una ventajista que tenemos, podría leer un libro a cincuenta metros sin importar si es de día o de noche-_ Akane miraba hacia todos lados con curiosidad, cosas que ella sabia que no debería ser tan nítidas, se veía tan claramente como si estuviera a centímetros de ellas, era tan fascinante como aterrador, se empezaba a preguntar que tan humana era...

continuaron caminado hasta llegar a la plaza donde fue atacada por Rosete, al llegar al parque se detuvo.

_-que hacemos aquí?-_

_-no se preocupe, ya no tiene mucho que temer, no?-_ Akane miro de reojo al forense, ambos se internaron al interior de la zona arbolada. Cerca había una de esas banquetas de plaza, de madera y hierro forjado.

_-aquí no nos veran-_

_-que esta planeando?-_

_-recuerda cuando peleo con Rosete?-_

_-usted estuvo allí?-_

_-algo me temía, no se enoje, pero no me meto en asuntos de otros, sean humanos o vampiros-_

_-vaya tipo, que es lo que debería recordar?-_

_-usted lo golpeo, recuerda que tan fuerte?-_

_-bastante-_

_-y recuerda el resultado?-_

_-si, ni lo sintió-_ Levine se acerco a la banqueta, la tomo del medio y la levanto fácilmente con una mano y sin esfuerzo, Akane miraba con la boca abierta.

-_como hizo eso?-_

_-que, esto?, así-_ le arrojo la banqueta, Akane la tomo con las manos, y no la dejo tocar el piso, le parecía increíblemente liviana, la dejo caer en el piso, las patas se enterraron en el blando piso.

_-que es lo que sucede?-_ Akane miro donde estaba Levine, estaba era la palabra, por que frente a ella no había nadie, ni detrás.

_-donde se metió, esto no es gracioso-_

_-aquí estoy-_ la voz vino de detrás, pero no vio a nadie, a Akane le recordaba el ataque de Rosete

-_por favor, esto no es gracioso-_

_-tan solo escuche-_ la voz vino de un costado ?_ y sabrá donde estoy, concentrense-_ Akane volvió a girar y no lo vio- _concentrese-_ Akane escucho la voz, y las pisadas de Levine, giro de repente y se encontró cara a cara con el forense.

_-esto no fue gracioso-_ Levine vio la cara de susto y furia de la chica

-_perdone, pero debe aprender a ser uno de nosotros-_

_-quien le dijo que quiero ser uno de ustedes?-_

_-el hecho que este aquí-_ Akane bajo la vista

-_no se si podre lograrlo-_

_-ya ha visto que nadie lo sabrá, solo debe aventurarse fuera de su casa, como conseguirá su alimento si se queda encerrada?, no se ha dado cuenta de que simplemente continuando con su trabajo en el hospital, tendrá acceso fácil a el banco de sangre, sin cacería, sin herir a nadie, sin problemas-_

_-tendría que trabajar de noche- _el hombre hizo un gesto de pensar.

_-puede seguir paseando si lo desea, debo dejarla, la vera antes del amanecer, o al atardecer-_

_-donde va?-_

_-ya lo sabrá, nos vemos-_ Akane lo vio alejarse, miro el reloj en su muñeca, 10:05, era temprano, para un vampiro era temprano, el sol no saldría hasta las seis pasada de la mañana, volvió a la zona comercial, caminando empezó a sentir confianza, la gente no reparaba en ella, luego se encontró frente a la misma tienda de comidas para llevar, sintió el antojo, y el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho Levine, pero la vista de un hermoso pollo dorado, con papas al horno, tan solo quería probarlo, entro a la tienda y lo compro, rápidamente se dirigió a su casa, entro a ella y se dirigió a la cocina, rompió el papel que envolvía la comida, el aroma era embriagador, arranco una pata, y mordió, mastico sintiendo el gusto en su paladar, era lo mas sabroso que había probado en la vida, trago de a pequeñas cantidad, y por previsión enfilo hacia el baño.

El dolor fue atroz, tanto que la doblo y callo de rodillas al piso, era mucho mas fuerte que el que había sentido en la noche anterior, la lastimaba, verdaderamente la lastimaba, trato de erguirse, pero sintió una convulsiones en su vientre y mas dolor aun

_-dios, mama, duele-_ volvió a caer en el piso, vio el techo y el vomito llego implacable, no solo el pollo, sino también la sangre que había tomado, era incontrolable, lanzo cuatro veces, manchándose ella misma incluso, cuando termino, el dolor continuaba, pero mas aplacado, y Akane, en medio de los restos de su comida, se encontró llorando

_-mama, por que?, por que? Mama-_


	5. Una larga noche

Levine regreso casi sobre la madrugada a casa de Akane, se encontró al entrar a la cocina con un existo pollo asado con papas en la mesa, al costado de esta un balde con agua ensangrentada, y en el aire un dulce aroma que no le era desconocido..., segundos después una Akane con bata y el pelo aun húmedo ingreso a su vez, lo saludo con la mano, recogió el balde y se retiro. Levine nada dijo, sabia lo que había pasado, y también sabia que Akane debía hacer esa prueba, la chica regreso con el balde a medio llenar con agua limpia, lo deposito en el suelo.

_-a su derecha, en esa repisa, podría alcanzarme el desodorante para pisos?-_ el forense abrió la repisa, saco la botella con el liquido verdoso y se lo alcanzo a la dueña de casa, quien preparo callada la mezcla, y procedió a trapear los pisos, cambiando el aroma a vomito que había en el ambiente, cuando termino se recosto contra la mesada y miro al hombre.

_-nada que decir?-_

_-yo también lo intente, sabia que haria la prueba-_

Akane envolvió el pollo en su papel y lo tiro al tacho de basura

_-podría a verme dicho lo del dolor... al fin y al cabo no estaba tan bueno-_

_-veo que mantiene su voluntad, eso es bueno, veremos si eso la ayuda esta noche-_

_-esta noche?-_

_-así es, debe presentarse en su trabajo, empieza hoy en el turno noche-_

_-como logro eso?-_

_-como conseguí mi empleo-_

_-podría dejar de darme evasivas?-_

_-cierta vez le salve la vida el jefe de intendencia hospitalaria, me debe varias, esta fue fácil-_

_-y el justificativo de mi ausencia estos días?-_

_-esta cubierta por eso, al menos con los del hospital-_

_-eso con mis jefes, y mis amigos y compañeros?_

_-alguna vez me dijo que su hermana tiene problemas cardiacos, no?, supongo que conoce lo suficiente de su enfermedad para inventar algo creíble-_ Akane tuvo que reconocer que Levine tenia una respuesta para casi todo-

_-y como me escabulliere antes del amanecer?-_

_-tiene permiso en eso, aquí esta la orden municipal, no la molestaran por eso, solo preparese con tiempo para que no la pesque en la calle-_ Akane observo el papel con el sello municipal que indicaba que por serios problemas familiares, la doctora en pediatría Akane Tendo se incorporaba al turno nocturno en calidad de Medica en Horario Voluntario, esto simplemente le allanaba el camino para retirarse al horario que mas le plazca.

_-al director esto no le va a gustar-_

_-el hara lo que diga este papel, usted mantengase firme, piense bien lo que dira con respecto a la salud de su hermana, el resto a el no le importa-_

-_el sol-_

_-salga con tiempo para que no lo atrape-_

_-ya me dijo eso, mire, el sol ya salio-_ Akane señalo a la ventana, Levine esbozo una sonrisa

_-creo que me tendrá que hacer un lugar en su sofa de nuevo, si no le es mucha molestia-_

_-le traeré unas cobijas, así se cubrirá mejor-_

_-se lo agradeceré-_

_-------------------------_

_-gracias por venir-_

_-no podía faltar, no podía fallarles-_

_-ella te quería mucho-_

_-lo se-_ Ranma se acerco a la tumba junto con Akane, pero en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que esta estaba abierta, del otro lado de la fosa, Kasumi y Nabiki lloraban desconsoladamente-

-_que les pasa a mis hermanas?-_

_-lloran por ella que ha muerto-_

_-quien es ella-_

_-mira la lapida-_ Akane vio el nombre en la piedra que Ranma le señalaba AKANE TENDO-

-_no, yo no morí aun-_

_-si, fue en un parque, una noche de invierno, no recuerdas?-_

_-pero yo no morí..., yo... yo... ahora soy un vampiro-_

_-tu moriste para nosotros esa noche-_ Ranma empujo a Akane al foso, ella cayo y sintió que sus pies se hundían el fango, aunque trataba de trepar, las paredes eran muy resbalosas y no podía subir, escuchaba a sus hermanas llorar cada vez mas fuerte, y luego empezó a caer tierra, Ranma la estaba enterrando...

_-NO, NO ESTOY MUERTA, NO-_ pero la tierra le caía implacable, ya le llegaba a las rodillas, haciendo aun mas difícil aun su escape.

_-NOOOOOOOO-_

_-NOOOOOOOO-_ Akane despertó nuevamente respirando agitadamente, mientras a su lado su reloj despertador golpeaba furiosamente la campanilla. Se paso la mano por la cara, y se dirigió a la ducha, minutos después apareció lista para partir al hospital. Levine la esperaba con dos tazas con sangre.

_-vaya, madrugamos?-_

_-no podía dormir mas-_

_-ansiosa?-_

_-no lo puedo negar-_ el forense le acerco la taza, Akane la miro.

_-no podríamos dejarlo para después?-_

_-no, en el hospital estara rodeada de gente, y de sangre, y tendrá hambre, mas adelante, cuando este mas confiada, si, pero ahora no se arriesgue, por favor, beba-_ Akane empezó a odiar a ese tipo por tener tantas veces razón, tomo la taza y bebió lentamente el contenido, cuidándose de no manchar su ropa, luego tomo un vaso, y bebió dos tasa de agua para limpiarse la boca de sangre, giro y le saco la lengua a Levine.

_-le aconsejaría que se lave los dientes, no sufrimos caries, pero suelen quedar cosas pegadas a ellos-_ Akane asintió, luego de unos minutos regreso.

_-los vampiros tienen mal aliento?-_

_-ja, no lo se, en verdad... alguna otra pregunta?-_

_-si, hace cuatro días que no voy al baño-_

_-por que los vampiros no vamos al baño-_

_-tengo pesadillas-_

_-soñamos como el resto, en esta etapa las pesadillas son muy frecuentes-_

_-me despierto respirando, respirando agitadamente-_

_-tal vez por que en su sueño, aun es humana, o cree serlo, así que reacciona como humana-_

Akane asintió, se puso su abrigo, aunque no sentía ni frío ni calor, cuando recogió su bolso, Levine se puso frente a ella y le apoyo ambas manos en los hombros

_-ahora niña, lo ultimo que te digo por hoy, uno, no hay manera de que te descubran, a menos que te hagan un examen medico, solo así se darían cuenta de que tienes temperatura ambiente, no respiras y tu corazón no late, aparte de otras cosas, dos, pero tal vez lo mas importante, en cuanto puedas, ve al banco de sangre, saca un sachet y llevatelo a tu oficina, tres, si tienes hambre, ve a tu oficina, toma el sachet, metete en tu baño, y te lo tomas, no juegues con tus instintos, entiendes?, si no la bebes, traela a casa como reserva, cuatro, prepara las cosas con tiempo para irte lo suficientemente temprano, si algún jefe te dice algo, dile algo como que no juegas con la salud de tu hermana, cinco, si puedes trae algo de trabajo aquí, antes de dormir, llena una taza con sangre, tomas tu notas de trabajo, te daras cuenta de que tomaste tu alimento cuando la taza se vacié, ahora ve-_

_-no vendrá conmigo?-_

_-no niña, es hora que empieces a hacer las cosas por ti misma, vamos-_ ambos salieron, Akane cerro su puerta con llaves y con algo de nervios, se dirigió a su trabajo, Levine se quedo mirándola alejarse, una figura se acerco a el

_-no es muy pronto?-_

_-no si quiero que se salve, debe hacer algo mas que aprender a ser uno de nosotros-_

_-tan mal esta?-_

_-esta al borde de la linea, un paso mas y ...-_

_-igual es muy arriesgado-_

_-lo se, pero siento algo en ella, se que solo debo darle una razón para vivir, se que si la tiene... su espíritu es fuerte, pero esta muy golpeado-_

_-espero que sepas lo que haces-_

_-tu no ayudaras?, tu la bautizaste, es tu hija-_ Rosete miro a Levine con una sonrisa feroz.

_-pero es tu discípula, te cedo su enseñanza-_ dicho esto Rosete se fue, dejando a Levine solo mientras las sombras de la noche cubrían definitivamente Nerima

_-ahora vamos, no pasa nada, no se darán cuenta-_ Akane trataba de darse fuerzas frente a la escalinata del hospital, le gustaría respirar profundamente, pero no sabia por que lo hacia solo durante sus pesadillas, y no conscientemente.

_-oh, que diablos-_ tomando el envión definitivo, subió los catorce escalones, se dirigió al reloj y ficho su tarjeta, luego se dirigió a su oficina, dejo sus cosas, se puso su bata, intento mirarse en el espejo, pero al no ver nada, salio del baño, en el banco de sangre retiro una unidad de A, la guardo en un cajón de su escritorio con llave, y luego se dirigió a la oficina del director.

Este miro largamente el papel que Akane le dio.

_-bien, espero que su hermana mejore, aun así es raro esto-_

_-el señor Yamashita fue muy amable, demasiado, lo reconozco, le prometo no abusar-_

_-le tomo la palabra, es un placer tenerla de nuevo con nosotros doctora-_

_-le agradezco-_

_-supongo que se acomodara y luego ira a hacer su ronda-_

_-oh, lo poco que traje ya esta en mi oficina, ire inmediatamente a ver a los chicos-_

_-esa es la doctora Tendo, adelante, no la molesto mas-_

Tal como planeo Levine, el echo de estar trabajando distrajo totalmente a Akane de sus penurias, las sonrisas, miradas alegres de los chicos que la reconocían, así como la preocupación por aquellos que estaban inconscientes no la dejaban pensar en otras cosas, muy rápidamente llego la medianoche, Akane volvió a su oficina, tomo las historias clínicas de los chicos y las reviso detalladamente, casi a las dos volvió a salir a controlarlos, todos dormían, algunos tranquilamente, otros, agitadamente, la semi penumbra del lugar no le impedían ver algunos gráficos, sin darse cuenta estaba usando esa ventajosa vista que había adquirido. Luego de pasar por todas las camas, se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la sala de pediatría, saludo a las enfermeras de guardia, tuvo una charla de mas de media horas con ellas, se dirigió a la sala contigua, era la de adultos, terapia intensiva, un doctor se encontraba en ronda, se sorprendió de verla allí a las tres de la madrugada

_-Akane?-_

_-Luis, hola-_

_-que paso?, que haces en este turno?, por que no viniste estos últimos días?-_ las tres preguntas que no quería oír, una tras de otra.

-_mi hermana mayor sufre del corazón, casi se me va en mi casa, la lleve al hospital Central, allí se esta atendiendo ahora, y como no encontraba a mi otra hermana, no me quise separar de ella, no se, me faltaron fuerzas, mi otra hermana apareció y la dejo a su cuidado de noche, yo me hago cargo de día-_

_-oh, lo lamento, espero que se mejore, como están tus chicos?-_

_-Toshiro no mejora, vi que le aumentaron las dosis del antibiótico, pero aun sin resultados, Joan mejora de las quemaduras, el resto están estables, los tuyos?-_

_-aquel, apendicitis, aquel accidente, aquel accidente, los tres se irán el fin de semana, este pobre diablo la tiene difícil, camión contra peatón-_

_-siempre gana el camión-_

_-así es, perdió mucha sangre, lleva 5 unidades pero no reacciona-_ Akane reparo solo en ese momento en la bolsa de sangre colgada del soporte, sintió una molestia en la boca, la conocida sensación de antojo, y como se le hacia agua la boca, se tapo con la mano los labios, Luis la miro intrigado

_-algún problema?-_

_-oh, es que comí algo que no me callo bien, ese pollo... necesito ir al baño, luego te veo-_ Akane se dirigía hacia la puerta

_-cualquier cosa llámame-_

Akane entro en su oficia, dejo pasar unos segundos y miro por la puerta, nadie en los pasillos, se dirigió a su escritorio, desllaveo el cajón donde estaba la unidad de sangre, al tenerlo en sus manos, sintió que su saliva ya eran babas, insultando se metió al baño, se sentó en el inodoro, miro la unidad. El deseo como la repugnancia eran enormes, sentía la molestia que sus colmillos le provocaban en los labios, cerro los ojos, acerco la unidad a su boca, la mordió suavemente con un par de colmillos, a pesar de ser de un plástico grueso y resistente, lo perforo sin problemas, sintió el dulce sabor de la sangre fría.

_-concentrate, piensa en ellos, Toshiro, por que no mejora?, neumonía aguda, tiene agua en el pulmón, pero si aumentamos mas los antibióticos lo podemos matar, que hacer?, cambiar el coctel, un antimonio fuerte, eso atacara la Burysty, pero no la matara, algo suave que termine el trabajo, pero que?-_ mientras tomaba la sangre sin darse cuenta, algo se le ocurrió- _claro, si mezclo el antimonio, con un séptico, primero con una fuerte concentración de antimonio, luego subimos el séptico, el Burysty no tendrá escape-_ casi al mismo tiempo sintió que succionaba el vació, se había acabado la unidad de sangre, sin darse cuenta-_ ese bastardo, tenia razón-_ hizo un bollo con el plástico restante y lo arrojo en el tacho de basura, se miro para asegurarse que no se hubiera manchado, salio con precaución, nadie había entrado en la oficina, fue hasta el laboratorista de turno.

_-Shia, necesito una mezcla nueva-_

_-doctora, lo que ordene-_ una hora mas tarde, Akane agregaba la mezcla en el suero del chico, Shia había sido advertido de ir variando los porcentajes según la reacción.

Cerca de las 5:30, Akane saludo a algunos que entraban a su turno, mientras ella fichaba su salida, se sentía contenta, feliz en muchos días, realizo su trabajo, se alimento, se le ocurrió lo de la mezcla, y ahora volvía a su casa, y todo sola, sin ayuda. Levine tenia razón, debía empezar a hacer cosas por si misma, y bajo su brazo, llevaba varios apuntes, llegaría a su casa, se cambiaría, se pondría su ropa de dormir, llenaría una taza con sangre y se iría a la cama a revisar los apuntes, y si dios quería, se tomaría su alimento sin notarlo.

Cuando se acostó en su cama, apuntes en una mano, taza en la otra, solo después de cerca de media hora se dio cuenta que bebía la sangre como si fuera una taza de te, tranquilamente, sin apuros, el sol empezaba a brillar, sintió el sueño, dejo la taza a un costado, los apuntes junto a ella, y se tapo el rostro, en menos de treinta segundos se quedo dormida.

**N. Autor: si todos los capítulos fueran así, no tendría gracia, no?, las apariciones de Ranma son muy rebuscada, pero en los sueños, se van a dar cuenta el papel que va a tener, bueno, espero que el descanso de tanto melodrama les venga bien, por que vuelve en el próximo capitulo**

**Hugo el unma**


	6. Soledad

_-hace mucho que deseaba esto-_

_-y yo, no me sentía así desde la ultima vez-_

_-la noche es hermosa, no crees-_

_-lo se, es lo único que me queda-_ Ranma miro a Akane, desnuda junto a el, en ese prado, los dos solos, jadeantes, le acaricio el pelo, pero cuando toco su piel, retiro su mano como asustado, Akane lo miro como sin entender que pasaba

_-algo esta mal?-_

_-estas fría, tu piel... esta fría-_

_-Ranma, yo... no...-_

_-estas fría, fría como un cadáver, estas muerta?-_

_-no, no, tu... no sabes lo que me paso, yo no...-_

_-estas muerta, ESTAS MUERTA-_

_-AKANE, AKANE, NO, ESTAS MUERTA, NOO-_ ante el grito, Akane abrió sus ojos, y vio el rostro aterrorizado de Kasumi mirándola, tenia su mano entre las suyas, lágrimas en los ojos

-_Kasumi, que haces aquí?-_

_-estas bien?, no... no respirabas, no tenias pulso, yo pensé, UGHHH_- Kasumi se llevo las manos al pecho al tiempo que se desplomaba en la cama, Akane reconoció de inmediato lo que le pasaba.

_-NO, NO HERMANITA AHORA NO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO AHORA-_ se levanto de la cama desesperada, miro el reloj, 2:15 pm, tras las cortinas, el sol simplemente cegaba, recosto a su hermana en la cama.

_-TRANQUILA, ESTOY BIEN, KASUMI, AHORA NO, AHORA NO-_ coloco el oído sobre el pecho, no escucha nada, ni respiración, ni latidos, se subió a caballo de ella y empezó con los masajes cardiacos.

_-tres, dos, uno, aire-_ sin saberlo, sin notarlo, Akane lleno sus pulmones de aire, y soplo en la boca de su hermana, continuo con los masajes, el tiempo pasaba, un minuto, minuto treinta, no reaccionaba.

_-VAMOS HERMANA, NO ME DEJES SOLO, TU NO-_ cerro el puño, pidió perdón mentalmente y golpeo con desesperación el pecho, aplico el oído nuevamente, pequeño, irregular, escucho un pulso, luego sintió el estremecimiento del pecho, y como respiraba suavemente, muy suavemente.

_-DIOS, NO ME DEJES AHORA-_ tomo el teléfono, llamo al servicios de emergencias, solicitando una ambulancia, la enviarían de inmediato, se quedo junto a su hermana, seguía inconsciente, pálida, tanto como ella, pero mantenía un ritmo constante de respiración, la ambulancia se oía cada vez mas cercana, se acerco a la puerta, veía el sol tras de ella.

Los golpes desesperados en la puerta le indicaron que los paramedicos ya estaban allí, abrió la puerta cuidándose del sol, cuando los tres hombres entraron, cerro la puerta.

_-gracias a dios que están aquí, siganme, paro cardiorespiratorio, el paciente tiene deficiencias valvulares, no es la primera vez, logre reanimarla un tanto, pero no se cuanto soporte-_ tras Akane los médicos entraron al cuarto, Kasumi continuaba inconsciente, los médicos prácticamente se lanzaron sobre ella, estetoscopios, linternas en los ojos, aparatos para la presión.

_-esta mal, SE VA, INYECTA CORTISONA, 150 MGS, DIRECTO-_ Akane trago saliva, directo significaba al corazón, el medico consideraba que la perdían, vio la inmensa aguja clavarse en el pecho de su hermana.

_-PIERDE PRESIÓN, PREPAREN EL EQUIPO-_ despejaron la cama, unos de los médicos preparo el electroshock, el del estetoscopio, levanto un dedo de su mano, como indicando algo

-_SE NOS VA, PREPAREN-_ el mayor, froto ambas ampollas, y las apoyo sobre el ya desnudo pecho de Kasumi, esta salto de la cama. El que parecía el líder de los médicos, apoyo de nuevo el estetoscopio, escucho por dos segundos, se irguio de repente

_-TENEMOS UN PULSO, VAMOS, CAMILLA, CAMILLA, VAMOOOS-_ uno de los médicos corrió hacia la ambulancia, volvió con la camilla, la preparo rápidamente, subieron a Kasumi en ella y entre dos se la llevaron a la ambulancia, el tercero junto rápidamente las cosas.

_-vamos señora, no tenemos tiempo-_ Akane miro el sol fuera.

_-no me esperen, llevensenla rápido, debo hacer una llamada, ya ire-_ el medico la miro extrañada, Akane adivino el pensamiento, pero como explicarlo?.

_-VAMOS, QUE ESPERA, LLEVESELA, VAMOS-_

_-necesito un nombre al menos-_

_-_Kasumi Tendo, el mio es Nabiki Tendo, VAMOS, LLEVESELA, AL HOSPITAL ESTE, NO?-

_-si, es el mas cercano-_ el medico no tenia tiempo para discutir, tomo sus cosas y salio disparado hacia la ambulancia, Akane escucho como la sirena se alejaba, se acerco al teléfono, marco un numero

-_vamos, atiende, deja de no hacer nada, atiende, HOLA, NABIKI, SI, ESCUCHA, KASUMI TUVO UN ATAQUE, ME DICEN QUE VA AL HOSPITAL ESTE, SI, YO IRE TAN PRONTO..., NO, NO, VE, POR FAVOR, VE-_ el sonido de tono fue lo único que se escuchaba, solo en ese momento, Akane dejo caer el tubo y se arrodillo a llorar.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, se escucho un auto frenar violentamente, Akane, sabia quien era, miro a Levine, quien esperaba a un costado con los brazos cruzados, había llegado para ver como le había ido en su primer día de trabajo, y se encontró con la sorpresa, segundos después, una furiosa Nabiki entro a la cocina

-_POR QUE DIABLOS LA DEJASTE SOLA?, EL MEDICO ME DIJO QUE TUVO OTRO ATAQUE EN LA AMBULANCIA, CASI SE MUERE, Y TU LA DEJAS SOLA-_ Nabiki tenia las señas de haber llorado mucho, y Akane también

_-esta bien?-_

_-POR QUE NO VAS Y LO AVERIGUAS, MIERDA, NO TE LO CREO-_

_-podría, ahora podría-_

_-POR QUE NO FUISTE?-_

_-sabes, es muy gracioso, no puedo salir de casa de día-_ Nabiki la miro furiosa, y luego al tipo rubio, alto y pálido a su costado.

_-a que te refieres?-_ Akane miro a Nabiki, luego a Levine, este le hizo una seña con la cabeza

-_sabes, este buen señor y yo..., bueno sonara tonto, pero, soy un vampiro, gracioso, no?-_

_-que mierda estas diciendo?-_ Levine, se acerco a Nabiki, la tomo de las solapas y simplemente la levanto como quien levanta una lata, Nabiki lo miro asustada, vio el rostro del forense, el le sonrío, y vio los colmillos, Nabiki grito de terror, Levine la bajo, esta apoyo la espalda contra la pared.

_-es por eso que no pude salir hoy a la tarde, me hubiera prendido fuego, chistoso no?-_ Akane mantenía la mirada a la mesa, Nabiki la miro con terror.

_-están locos, eso no puede ser?-_ Akane la miro, se levanto, se acerco a la mesada, tomo un cuchillo, y se acerco a Nabiki, esta se acurruco contra la pared, Akane levanto un brazo, y se hizo un pequeño corte, Nabiki veía la sangre correr... y como la pequeña herida se cerraba ante sus ojos.

_-comprendes ahora?, por eso me quede sola, vete, dile que la quiero con todo mi corazón, que me perdone, pero ya no puedo ayudarla-_ Nabiki vio el rostro de Akane arrasado en lágrimas, no hablaba, no se movía.

-_VETE_- el grito de Akane la asusto, tanto que Nabiki salio trastabillando de la casa, Akane y Levine escucharon al pequeño auto alejarse en la noche.

_-tarde o temprano se iban a enterar-_

_-tenia la esperanza de que no fuera así, las quiero, pensé... que tal ves habría manera de ocultarlo-_

_-no todos los vampiros se han alejado de sus familias-_

_-no... ya no hay vuelta atras, creo que sera lo mejor-_

_-ira al hospital?-_

_-quiero ver que le paso a Toshiro, tan solo, eso-_ Akane entro a su cuarto, minutos después Levine la vio alejarse, se acerco a un teléfono, disco un numero.

_-Luis, Johan, escucha esto es extraño, pero me puedes hacer un favor...-_

Akane se disculpo por la tardanza en llegar esa noche, pero todos comprendían el infierno que había pasado, aunque nadie jamas sabría todo lo que paso, hizo su ronda entre sus pacientes, los pocos que aun estaban despiertos se alegraron de verla, por primera vez en el día sonreía, examino con cuidado a Toshiro, la fiebre había bajado, incluso dormía mas tranquilo aun que otras noche, después de todo no era tan inútil, tal vez le salvaría la vida, luego ella...

-_es la locura mas grande que te he escuchado-_

_-tu no lo viste, y a ella, escuchame, se hizo un tajo y cicatrizo en menos de diez segundo...-_

_-aun así... no es una estupidez Nabiki-_

_-tu no dijiste que no tenia pulso?, no respiraba?, tenia la piel fría como un cadáver?-_

_-bueno... si, pero...-_

_-y se despertó como si nada-_ Kasumi se negaba a creer lo que su hermana le decía, y aunque Nabiki parecía negárselo a si misma, algo no cerraba, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y un tipo en bata de medico entro, Kasumi lo miro recostada mientras Nabiki casi salto de su silla

_-USTED?-_

Akane revisaba las notas sobre la mezcla que había recetado para Toshiro, se encontraba meditando las variaciones para varios días en adelante, cuando su puerta se abrió de repente y una figura taciturna entro sin ser invitado, Akane lo miro con una mezcla de horror y furia.

_-QUE DIABLOS HACE USTED AQUÍ?-_

Nabiki reconoció de inmediato al forense.

_-disculpen, no quería asustarla, pero no había otras maneras de probarle que le decíamos la verdad-_

_-pero que quiere?-_

_-simplemente hacerles una pregunta, van a dejar a Akane morir?-_ ambas se sobresaltaron ante esta pregunta

Akane contemplaba a Rosete, este simplemente se saco su sombrero y lo tiro sobre su escritorio, luego tomo una silla del costado y se sentó en ella, Akane se levanto de la suya violentamente

_-que hace aquí?-_

_-simplemente vengo a ver que no haga locuras-_

_-quien le dijo que haria locuras?-_

_-Johan lo cree, es su discípula, el es mi amigo, además, yo la bautice, técnicamente es mi hija-_

de repente Rosete se encontró mirando a Akane desde arriba, la chica se había movido tan rápidamente que sorprendió a Rosete, lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto en el aire, la voz de Akane aterrorizaba

_-escucheme basura, solo una persona me dio el honor que lo llame padre, y hace años que descansa en paz- el vampiro_ sonrío

_-esta es una reacción digna de un vampiro, por lo que yo se, usted no debería hacer esto-_ Akane aflojo su brazo y lo soltó, este se arreglo su ropa tranquilamente

_-a que se refiere con eso?- _Kasumi se había incorporado un tanto, los médicos le dijeron que si quería vivir, se mantuviera tranquila, a pesar de todo en la mañana podría irse, Nabiki estaba pálida

_-la señorita Akane, hace poco que es una de nosotros, no lo quiso... en realidad nadie lo quiere, hay dos periodos particularmente peligrosos en la vida de un vampiro, uno suele ser luego de el primer cientos de años, cuando el hastío te da deseos de terminar contigo, el otro, como supondrán, es este que sufre la señorita Tendo, los primeros meses son los peores, en este momento, supongo que ella debe estar pensando seriamente en matarse-_

_-pero que podemos hacer?-_

_-no la abandonen, un vampiro es lo que fue en vida, su carácter, su personalidad, es la misma, se necesitan décadas para cambiar, señorita Kasumi?, no es así?, si mal no se, ella le salvo la vida, no es así?-_

Akane miraba a Rosete con furia aun, este volvió a sentarse.

_-creo que este es el insulto definitivo, el echo que lo haya enviado a usted a cuidarme-_

_-supongo que no tenia a quien recurrir, no muchos saben lo suyo-_

_-y por que no vino el-_

_-usted no es la única preocupación de el-_

_-y que se supone que viene a prevenir?-_

_-lo que usted esta pensando, o cree que nosotros no lo hemos pensado en su momento?, cree que es la única que tubo una semana como vampiro, todos hemos sufrido esos primeros días, Julios, Jenny, yo, Johan-_

_-y que consejo me va a dar?-_

_-yo?, ninguno, solo me asegurare que hoy vuelva a su casa, luego, si quiere, salga a su patio a tomar sol en biquini, o haga nudismo, las cenizas no dejan muchos rastros...-_

Por la madrugada, con aun una hora para que el sol saliera, Akane y Rosete caminaban lentamente, en silencio, que rompió Akane de repente

_-quien es Jenny?-_

_-alguien muy ligado a Johan, cuando el lo crea conveniente se lo dira-_

_-fue su novia?-_

_-mas aun-_ ambos llegaron a la casa de Akane, esta siguió camino, mientras Rosete se detuvo.

_-aquí termina mi favor, sera hasta la próxima-_ Akane se dio vuelta, pero no vio a nadie, de la casa le llegaba un aroma raro, hacia tiempo que no lo sentía, busco la llave de la puerta, pero esta se abrió, y de ella salio Levine.

_-usted y alguien tienen una charla pendiente-_ el forense siguió su camino mientras ella entro, en la mesa, sentada tranquilamente y tomando un te, la esperaba Kasumi

_-pero... que haces aquí?-_

_-me escape, además, tu bien puedes cuidarme-_

_-pero yo... yo-_

_-eres un vampiro, y que, hoy me salvaste la vida-_

_-pero yo...-_ las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, Kasumi se levanto lentamente y la abrazo

_-si piensas que te voy a dejar sola, estas loca hermanita-_ Akane finalmente se abrazo a ella y lloro como solo había llorado cuando murió su padre, mientras Kasumi la consolaba

_-ya, ya mi niña, no te voy a dejar sola, nunca vas a estar sola-_

**N. Autor: esto viene lento no?, seis días en seis capítulos, de aquí en mas esto empieza a acelerar, ya están sentadas varia bases, y lo lamento, falta vario capítulos para que Ranma regrese, ya lo decidí, si lo meto ahora, va a tener un papel pedorro, sin embargo, si entra cuando debe, ni antes ni después, va ser genial y a tirarse pedos de colores, así que insultenme en vos baja, sigan aguantando los sueños de Akane y tengan paciencia**

**Hugo el unma**


	7. Compañia

_-La verdad me sorprendiste, jamas pensé que te arriesgaras tanto-_

_-aprendo rápido-_

_-y arriesgas demasiado-_

_-si quiero que viva es la única opción-_

_-estas seguro?-_

_-no es lo que tu estas haciendo?-_ Rosete miro a Levine con una mueca de sonrisa

-_belga tramposo, hasta que te diste cuenta-_ Levine fue el que sonrió ahora, aspiro profundamente el cigarrillo que le había dado

_-me dí cuenta desde el principio, dios, hace años que no fumaba un puro-_

_-es cubano, además es un premio por una gran idea, le diste lo que necesitaba, una razón para vivir, solo espero que no se la coma una mañana, ja-_

_-ya le dí algunas instrucciones a su hermana, no te preocupes, vivir pendiente de tu corazón te endurece también-_

_-si, ya lo se, espero que tengas razón, porque si ella no la ayuda, tal las pierdas a ambas-_

_-sabes que?, creo que te sorprenderás, y creo que ambas sobreviviría, Kasumi tendrá el control que necesita, y Akane una razón mas para vivir, dios, este habano es grandioso-_

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, el timbre sono en la casa de Akane Tendo, pero, a diferencia de los días anteriores, alguien salio a la luz solar para recibir una visita.

_-creí que no vendrías-_

_-aun no estoy segura que esto funcione-_

_-te preocupas demasiado-_ Kasumi le sonrío a Nabiki, mientras le servía un deliciosos almuerzo

-_Sabes, tuve que ir a comprar de todo, no tenia nada en la refrigerador, solo un sachet de sangre-_

_-ugg-_

_-vamos, ya oíste a Levine, hay que ayudarla a pasar estos primeros días-_

_-y ella?-_

_-durmiendo, es lo que hacen ellos a estas horas-_

_-en su cuarto?-_

_-no, en el patio, bajo el sol, por supuesto que en su cuarto, donde mas quieres que alguien duerma?-_

_-desde que enfermaste te has puesto muy sacastica, que paso con la dulce Kasumi que todos conocíamos?-_

_-se murió cuando vi una luz al final de un túnel... unas tres veces-_

_-puedo verla?-_

_-claro, solo no descorras las cortinas, o tendremos que apagarla con matafuegos-_

_-ja, tu y tu sarcasmos, ja-_ Nabiki se dirigió al cuarto, abrió suavemente la puerta, la imagen del rostro de Akane ayer en la noche aun la aterrorizaba, pero ahora, se veía tan serena, tan tranquila tan...

_-dios, tienes razón, nadie diría que esta viva-_

_-no lo esta, en el sentido humano de la palabra, o al menos eso me dijo Levine-_

_-tan solo duerme?-_

_-si, muy profundamente, pero si haces el suficiente ruido la despertaras-_

_-hoy a la mañana, estaba bien?, o como dijo ese tipo-_

_-por dios, lloro tanto, necesitaba del contacto de alguien..., no tienes idea lo mal que esta-_

_-y ahora?-_

_-no la voy a dejar sola-_

_-y como haras eso?-_

_-por que tengo un problema también-_

_-si, pero lo de tu corazón...-_

_-no me refiero a eso, estoy quebrada-_ Nabiki casi escupió su almuerzo

-_que?-_

_-veras...-_

Faltaban algunos minutos para que el sol se ocultara cuando una Akane con cara de haberse levantado hacia minuto veintitrés segundos entro a la cocina, esta tenia todas las cortinas cerradas, Akane se dirigió directamente a la heladera, sin notar siquiera a Kasumi o Nabiki, que sentadas en la mesa la saludaban, la vampiro abrió su refrigerador... y se encontró con lechuga, leche, huevos, gaseosas, carne y varias cosas mas, se dio vuelta lentamente y solo en ese momento reparo en sus hermanas.

_-Hola hermanita-_ Kasumi si conservaba su antigua sonrisa, Nabiki saludo con su mano, aun tenia un poco de susto-

_-pensé que eran unos de mis sueños-_

_-sueñas?-_

_-mas de lo que quisiera-_

_-y que soñabas?-_

_-que estaba contigo y con Ranma, y que ambos trataban de matarme-_

_-vaya, que buen concepto...-_

_-no, no, son sueños raros que tengo... tu compraste todo eso?-_Kasumi se levanto y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, corrió un par de botellas y saco el sachet, lo corto, lo vació en una jarra, luego sirvió

la sangre en una taza, se la alcanzo a Akane, que miro el rojo liquido varios segundos.

_-vamos, bebelo, Levine me advirtió que te obligara hacerlo-_ Nabiki miro a Kasumi

_-por que?, que hay de malo si no se bebe eso?-_

_-puedo perder el control-_

_-que control, a que se refiere?-_

_-no lo se, si no tomo esto por mas de dos días, el dolor me mata, Levine dice que si paso mas tiempo sin tomar puedo matar a alguien sin darme cuenta-_ Nabiki se paso la mano por el cuello.

_-y que estas esperando, no te vas a beber eso?-_

_-no es un buen espectáculo- _

_-hazlo, no solo tu tienes que acostumbrarte, si no lo vemos nunca, tampoco lo haremos nosotras-_ Akane acerco lentamente la taza a su boca y bebió lentamente, Kasumi la miraba con cara de nada, Nabiki hacia el clásico gesto de asco, cuando termino, a Akane le corría una gota por los labios, Kasumi tomo la taza y la lleno nuevamente.

_-dijo al menos dos tasas, vamos-_ Akane bebió la otra parte de su cena, luego se limpio la sangre de los labios con papel de cocina, Kasumi sonrío como una madre cuando su hija bebió la medicina.

_-ahora pequeña, preparate para tu trabajo, bañate y cambiate, yo te maquillo y peino-_ Akane sonrío, y se dirigió a la ducha, Nabiki la miro irse

_-por dios, es horrible-_

_-nos acostumbraremos-_

_-como?-_

_-como yo-_

_-si claro, que es lo que dices?ella simplemente cambio su dieta por líquidos y sufre una severa alergia al sol?-_

_-técnicamente, si-_

_-tan simple como eso?-_

_-no ves que es la misma, sus miedos, sus ansias, sus deseos, el ser humano murió hace una semana, pero Akane Tendo sigue tan viva como tu y yo, y yo no pienso dejar que Akane Tendo muera, entiendes?_

-_a ver niña, sientate allí, en unos minutos te dejare como nueva-_ Kasumi empezó a maquillar a Akane, mientras tanto...

_-Akane, debo decirte algo-_

_-si?-_

_-mi negocio quebró-_

_-que?-_

_-el fisco, puedes creerlo?, soy pensionada y me calleron como lobos, debo una fortuna-_

_-y que vas a hacer?-_

_-tengo dos opciones, una, pagar con el fondo Kasumi, pero eso no me alcanza para seguir con el negocio, dos vender la casa, mudarme a algún lugar, y empezar de nuevo, aun así, con multa y todo, necesito meses para arrancar, Akane, tienes problemas que me mude contigo?-_ Akane se quedo con la boca abierta.

_-Kasumi, yo... tu... no, es muy riesgoso para ti, no puedo...-_

_-aun no tienes confianza en ti, pero yo se que no habrá problemas-_

_-y que tal si pierdo el control?-_

_-no te dejare hacerlo, te alimentaras bien-_

_-CREES QUE ES TAN FÁCIL?-_

_-NO, YA SE QUE NO, PERO POR QUIERES RENDIRTE?-_

_-POR QUE YO NO QUISE ESTO-_

_-Y TU PIENSAS QUE LO MIO ES TAN FÁCIL, VIVIR CONTENIÉNDOTE, MANTENIENDO TUS SENTIMIENTOS METIDOS... EN... UNA GRAN CAJA DE METAL POR QUE TE PUEDEN MATAR, NO ME PUEDO ASUSTAR, NO PUEDO REÍRME A CARCAJADAS, NO PUEDO HACER EL AMOR, CREES QUE ES FÁCIL?_- Akane bajo la cabeza, Kasumi se calmo, respiro hondo

_-pero aquí estoy, y sabes que?, no me pienso rendir, y no voy a dejar que tu lo hagas._

**N. Autor**

**Buenaaas, veamos si puedo adelantar este fin de semana al menos tres capítulos, así la espera por Ranma va a ser menos tediosa, Lord Shaka, creo que diste en la tecla en lo de Akane (digo creo por que ya estoy improvisando con respecto al original), pero igual creo que con el correr de los capítulos van a darse cuenta el papel de Ranma**


	8. Caceria

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Kasumi se había mudado con Akane, y tal como había previsto Levine, las cosas funcionaron, Akane se aferro cada vez mas a su nueva vida, el cariño de Kasumi le había dado las razones que necesitaban para vivir, se sentía aceptada, en el hospital las cosas funcionaban cada vez mejor, nadie noto jamas que Akane solo aceptaba algún café o te, pero jamas los bocadillo que le invitaban, su palidez podía ser adjudicada a su trabajo nocturno. Kasumi se había encargado de que tomara su alimento diariamente, tanto de tarde como de mañana, y logro que Akane se acostumbrara a hacerlo, en fin, Akane estaba entrando en una rutina de vida.

Levine tampoco la había descuidado, si bien tenia confianza en ambas, las vigilo tan estrictamente como pudo, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que Akane, aun hambrienta, no le haria daño a su hermana.

Esa noche, se le cruzo en el camino, hacia semanas que no se dejaba ver, vigilaba desde las sombras, quería saber que pensaba.

_-buenas noches señorita Tendo-_

_-buenas noches, hacia tiempo que no le veía-_

_-no puedo regir toda su vida-_

_-se lo agradezco-_

_-y como esta todo?-_

_-Kasumi no tiene problemas, al menos nada preocupante, a veces un latido algo irregular, pero no mas-_

_-lo detecto en sus exámenes?-_

_-eso quisiera, ella no quiere preocuparme, pero note ese gesto de que algo no esta bien, luego, si me concentro, puedo escuchar sus latidos-_

_-empieza a descubrir sus ventajas-_

_-eso me temo-_

_-tal vez tengamos que empezar a practicar-_

_-que?-_

_-no se preocupe, no pretendo que se ponga una capa y salga a combatir el mal, solo que debe aprender muchas cosas-_

_-sabe que?, lo odio cuando tiene razón-_

_-me odiara mas luego-_

_-a que se refiere?-_

_-ya lo sabrá-_

_-le encanta evadirme-_

_-algunas cosas solo se revelan en el momento indicado-_

_-bueno, desde el lunes tengo vacaciones, eso sirve?-_

_-cuanto?-_

_-un mes-_

_-por supuesto, desde el lunes no?-_

_-si-_

_-muy bien, muy bien, prepare una toalla grande, desde el lunes le ensañare lo que necesita saber para sobrevivir-_

_-una toalla?-_

_-si, y venga con ropas livianas y zapatillas-_

_-y eso para que?-_

_-el lunes se lo diré, la espero en el parque, donde usted ya sabe-_ aunque había pasado mas de un mes del ataque, a Akane no le agradaba la idea de volver a ese lugar-

_-por que el parque?-_

_-por que es el mejor lugar para..., el lunes lo sabrá-_ casi llegaba al hospital, Levine se detuvo

_-aquí la dejo, nos vemos el lunes en el parque, que tenga una buena semana-_ se dio mediavuelta y dejo a una perpleja Akane preguntándose que diablos pasaría el lunes

La semana paso, y el lunes llego, pasado algunos minutos del anochecer Akane se acerco al lugar donde había muerto, no vio a nadie, la noche debía ser fría, el viento soplaba inclemente, a lo lejos se veía las luces de la avenida, todo parecía tan claro como de día, agudizo su vista y vio claramente a casi tres manzanas de distancia, muy poca gente paseaba o caminaba, en si, Levine tenia razón, era un buen lugar para aprender, aprender que?, eso era la pregunta.

_-veo que es puntual-_ Levine sorprendió a Akane, que se lo encontró a menos de tres pasos de ella

_-oiga, sabe que eso no me gusta-_

_-de eso se trata, debe aprender a vivir como un vampiro, ya ha conservado su humanidad, es hora de que le sume los... no me gusta la palabra pero es lo mas cercano, es hora de que sume los poderes de un vampiro, ahora es seguro, de haberlo echo antes, abría perdido su humanidad-Akane_ asintió con la cabeza.

_-muy bien, atrapeme-_

_-que lo atrape?-_

_-así es, intentenlo-_ estaba a tres, cuatros pasos, Akane trato de abrazarlo... y se encontró de cara contra el piso al atrapar nada mas que aire, tres pasos mas a su derecha Levine sonreía

_-fallo-_

_-YA SE QUE FALLE-_

_-tranquilicese, es que aun piensa y se mueve como humana, debe aprender a moverse como un vampiro, no se cansara, no le faltara el aire, atrapeme-_ Levine se puso a trotar, Akane insulto, se levanto y lo empezó a perseguir, casi lo tenia, cuando de repente el vampiro volvió a desaparecer de su vista, sin embargo escucho algo, algo como pasto pisado a su izquierda, giro tan de repente como pudo, y casi lo atrapa, pero fallo, mas porque perdió el equilibrio que por otra cosa, el vampiro volvió a sonreír-

_-buen intento, use sus sentidos, están mas afilados, usted lo sabe, en un combate le serán imprescindibles-_ Akane lo miro desde el piso

_-combate?-_

_-si, ahora atrapeme-_ las carreras continuaron por varias horas, sin que Akane lo pudiera atrapar, aunque Levine noto que cada vez estaba mas cerca, es mas, ya un ser humano no la atraparía a ella, no al menos uno normal, decidió cambiar el juego

_-creo que lo estamos encarando mal, trate de escapar, y déjeme a mi atraparla-_

_-como usted diga-_ Akane empezó a correr, y Levine la atrapo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, Akane se sentía frustrada, de repente se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez funcionaria, por otro lado, ya estaba haciendo el ridículo, cuando vio a Levine (hacia horas que lo podía ver bien, sea cual fuera la velocidad a la que se movía), se arrojo al suelo, y fue Levine quien comió tierra ahora-

_-que le parece?_

_-mejor, pero debe estar lista para correr inmediatamente-_

_-ok-_ Akane lo siguió haciendo, y cada vez noto que se movía mejor... mas rápido, mas ágil, casi llegando el amanecer, a Levine le costaba alcanzarla.

_-muy bien, verdaderamente, muy bien, creo que es mejor, que volvamos a nuestras casa, o el sol nos atrapara aquí-_

_-aprobé?-_

_-aun falta mucho, pero es un buen comienzo, vamos vuelva a su casa-_ tan fríamente como siempre Levine tomo el camino a su hogar, Akane se lo quedo mirando hasta que se perdió de vista, luego, empezó a desandar el camino a su casa.

Cuando llego, ya Kasumi estaba levantada, tomando su desayuno, Akane la saludo y se dirigió al refrigerado, lleno su taza de sangre y se sentó frente a su hermana.

_-vaya, te hizo transpirar-_

_-yo no sudo, corrí por horas y no me canse, ni sude, las fabricas de desodorantes me odiarían-_

_-y que mas harán?_

_-no lo se, por que?-_

_-vamos, piensas que no me dí cuenta, tienes ese brillo en tus ojos-_

_-cual brillo?-_

_-ese cuando te agrada un chico-_

_-oh, vamos, no pensaras que yo..., odio a esos tipos-_

_-estas segura?, el no parece un tipo malo-_

_-no, no es un tipo malo, pero...-_

_-no te dejo morir?-_

_-bueno, tal vez me agrade un poco, es mi maestro, para decirlo de alguna manera-_

_-además, sin ser dura, creo que tus opciones amorosas se deben dirigir a... los vampiros, no?-_

_-no tengo idea-_

_-y es un tipo muy buen mozo, rubio, alto, fuerte, parece muy serio-_

_-no eres tu la que se enamoro?-_

_-sabes que mi enfermo corazón solo le pertenece a una sola persona-_

_-y que bien podría cuidarte igual que yo-_

_-no lo soportaría, me moriría haciendo el amor con el, tu lo sabes-_

_-controlate-_

_-y que gracia tendría eso?- _ambas rieron, Akane le agradecía a dios que su hermana estuviera allí, ahora comprendía por que Levine la trajo con ella, era su soporte de humanidad, y ahora la necesitaría mas que nunca.

El martes paso entre carreras y mas carreras, Akane ahora ganaba y perdía, igual que Levine, en si había aprendido a moverse tan rápidamente como Levine o Rosete, aprendió que en pequeñas distancia, nadie notaria que se movía, cualquiera pensaría que desaparecía y aparecía un metro mas al costado, pero lo del miércoles, la sorprendió mas que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado desde el ataque.

_-CAZAR?-_

_-así es, debe aprender a cazar-_

_-pero si yo no lo necesito, en el hosp...-_

_-no trabajara 180 años en el mismo hospital, deberá cambiar su lugar de residencia, cada siete u ochos años, para no llamar la atención, antes que se pregunten por que no enferma o envejece, en ese ínterin, mientras ve la manera de conseguir sangre, como la va a obtener?-_ otra vez su maldita mania de tener razón

-_pero, yo no quiero matar-_

_-no hace falta que mate, si sabe controlarse, y sabe hacerlo, sobrevivirán-_

_-como...-_

_-ya jamas mato-_ Akane lo miro

_-es usted, usted es el que los desangra-_

_-si, es por eso que no quería hablar esa noche del tema-_

_-y Rosete el que los mata-_

_-a el no le interesa si mata o no-_

_-no se si pueda hacerlo-_

_-aprenderá, ya lo vera, lo difícil es dejar de beber-_

_-a que se refiere?-_

_-Akane, el sabor de la sangre, con sinceridad, no le parece delicioso-_ Akane se vio obligada a asentir

_-cuando pruebe la sangre fresca, de un cuello vivo, le aseguro que su sabor, hara que no quiera dejar de beber, algunos asesinos de los nuestros están encerrados dentro de una verdadera adicción-_

_-me puede pasar?-_ Levine pasa la mano por detrás suyo, debajo de su sobretodo, desenvainando su espada.

_-no se preocupe, no dejare que le pase, la matare antes que se vuelva una asesina._

La chica caminaba rápidamente por el parque con frío, ni noto cuando la otra chica, de cabello negro y aparentando unos treinta años empezó a caminar justamente detrás de ella, desde los arboles, con un susurró, perfectamente audible para Akane, dirigía las operaciones.

_-ahora, tomela desde la cabeza, que no la vea, utilice su fuerza, no la deje gritar-_ Akane tenia terror, caminaba como un vampiro, sin hacer el menor ruido, tomo a la chica, pasando una mano por el cuello y otra su cabeza, sin dejarla mirar para atrás.

_-bien, llevela a los arboles, donde nadie las va a ver-_ la chica luchaba, pera la fuerza de Akane era brutal, la arrastro hacia los arboles, donde estaba Levine, que se movió para no dejarse ver.

_-ahora, suavemente, muerdale la yugular, en el momento de hacerlo, que su saliva moje la herida-_Akane, abrió la boca, sintió los colmillos crecer, pero no podía morder.

_-vamos, hagalo, esta sufriendo, que sea rápido-_ Akane mordió suavemente, sintió la sangre empapando sus labios, y sus babas mojando el cuello de su víctima, la sangre corría.

_-no desperdicie, ella no se lo merece, beba-_ Akane absorbió un trago, y lo sintió, un sabor, dulce, embriagador, la cabeza le daba vuelta, dios, era hermoso, tibia, dulce, empezó a beber rápidamente, la chica luchaba cada vez menos, Akane bebió cada vez mas rápidamente, un minuto, dos.

_-bien detengase-_ pero Akane continuo bebiendo

_-señorita Tendo, detengase- _Akane no se detenía

-_AKANE, LA VA A MATAR-_ Akane soltó a su presa, la chica cayo pesadamente al piso

_-rápido, con la toalla, limpiele la herida, la saliva no dejara que coagule, rápido-_ Akane limpio el cuello de la chica de sus propias babas.

_-es medica, sabe que hacer para detener una hemorragia-_ con la parte seca de la toalla, detuvo la hemorragia, vio las pequeñas heridas sangrantes.

_-vamos, allí hay un teléfono, llame al servicios de emergencias para que la lleven a un hospital-_ Akane hizo lo que el forense le dijo, cuando colgó Levine la tomo por los hombros

_-no te preocupes, sobrevivirá, lo hiciste bien, a mi me tuvieron que golpear para que me detuviera, con dos o tres mas, sabrás lo suficiente, y ya no lo haremos mas, así que tranquilizate, ok?-_ una Akane al borde del llanto asintió, el echo que Levine la tuteara por primera vez ayudaba.

_-ahora, vete a casa, descansa-_

Akane desapareció en el parque mientras las sirenas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, Levine suspiro

_-lo lograras, aunque yo muera, lo lograras-_


	9. Feromonas

_-a cuantos cazo?-_

_-cinco en total-_

_-se pudo controlar?-_

_-en el segundo, tuve que golpearla, pensé que la perdía, pero en los otros dos no hubo problemas, se detuvo sola-_

_-no fueron cinco?-_

_-en el ultimo la deje sola-_

_-sola?, no la cuidaste?-_

_-no, la deje elegir a su víctima, que la aceche, que la caze y que se alimente sola-_

_-y el pobre bastardo sobrevivió?-_

_-si, al otro día el oficial Noito me dijo que el vampiro desangro a otra mujer, pero sobrevivió y estaba en el hospital, somos solo tres vampiros, yo no lo hice, tu no la hubieras salvado, Akane no la mato-_

_-estas loco de verdad-_

_-confió en ella-_

_-pero ella es un blanco fácil-_

_-tan rápido?-_

_-doce, dieciocho, veintitrés, ellos vendrán tarde o temprano, cuando le enseñaras a defenderse?-_

_-cuando se le pase la depresión-_

_-otra vez?-_

_-paso a paso mi querido Luis, ya veras que todo sale bien para tu hija-_

_-no es ella quien me preocupa, eres tu-_ Rosete miro a Levine, este tomo un sobre y se lo dio.

_-si algo me pasa, tu te haras cargo-_

_-ves, por eso no me gustan los discípulos, te meten ideas raras en la cabeza-_

_-me disculpa, tengo que irme, le prometí a Kasumi que sacaría a Akane a dar una vuelta-_

_-ya no mas cacería?-_

_-ya aprendió eso, tan solo debe aprender a pelear como nosotros, y estara lista-_

_-AKANE, TIENES VISITAS-_ la chica salio de su cuarto, donde estuvo encerrada los últimos dos días, cuando vio al forense se quedo tiesa

_-usted dijo que esa era la ultima, ya no quiero, no mas-_

_-lo que le dije era cierto, solo le propongo dar un paseo-_

_-un paseo?-_

_-así es, no esta de vacaciones?, aprovechelas, no desea un helado?-_

_-helado, puedo... podemos...-_

_-si, solo derritalo en su boca-_

_-ya me cambio-_ el vampiro miro a Kasumi, que sonriendo seguía en sus quehaceres

-_usted no desea venir con nosotros?-_

_-no, no me meto en sus asuntos-_ el forense estuvo por decir algo cuando Nabiki entro de repente

_-HOLA TODO EL MUNDO, que tal Johan-_

_-es un placer verla de nuevo señorita Nabiki-_

_-lo se-_ la Tendo del medio sonrío, Akane salio en ese momento, Nabiki soltó un silbido

-_bueno, vas a ver a un novio?-_

_-por que?-_

_-desde cuando te vistes así?-_

_-solo saldré con el señor Levine, nada mas-_

_-oh... ok-_ los vampiros salieron por la puerta, mientras las hermanas se los quedaron mirando

_-la viste?-_

_-no soy ciega, y el... esa actitud, Señorita Tendo de aquí, señorita Tendo de alla-_

_-si yo también lo vi, se esta conteniendo-_

_-veremos por cuanto tiempo, Akane se puso la artillería pesada-_ambas hermanas rieron

Ambos caminaron en silencio por vario minutos, hasta

_-mejor de animo-_

_-aun no, me siento un monstruo-_

_-bien, seria malo que no le pesara hacer eso-_

_-no se si agradecerle o insultarlo-_

_-lo que usted quiera-_ continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al puesto de helado, Akane prácticamente se abalanzo sobre el mostrador, el hecho de ser aun invierno hacia que el negocio estuviera prácticamente vació.

_-hola, uno de... chocolate con nuez y cerezas-_

_-ejem, sin solidos señorita Akane-_ esta puso mala cara

-_esta bien, chocolate y vainilla-_

_-para mi chocolate y limón-_ con sus enormes helados se sentaron en una mesa del negocio, Akane continuo la charla

_-y bien, usted sabe todo sobre mi, le haria mal contarme algo sobre usted-_ Levine se limpio los labio con una servilleta.

_-tiene tiempo?-_

_-acaso no somo inmortales-_ Akane sonrío por primera vez en la noche, una sonrisa hermosa

_-a ver... nací en 1839, en Suerre, un poblado al norte de Lieja, antes Flandes, hoy Belgica-_

_-pensé que era francés-_

_-soy de la parte de habla francesa de mi país, en este ultimo siglo y medio he pasado por belga, francés, canadiense, argelino, colono de las guayanas-_

_-habla muy bien japones-_

_-tuve tiempo para aprender, también español, ingles, italiano, alemán y ruso- Akane_ se quedo con la boca abierta, ella apenas dominaba el ingles

_-siempre me intereso la ciencia, en realidad me dedique a la medicina desde joven, me recibí en Bruselas a los veinte años, ejercí allí hasta los treinta, hasta...-_

_-que alguien le dio una mordida?-_

_-si, digamoslo así-_

_-tuvo tantos problemas como yo?-_

_-todos los tuvimos, por suerte tuve una maestra excepcional, la manera en que le enseño es como ella lo hizo-_

_-Jenny?-_

_-así es, ella se llamaba Amanda Rosete, pero lo decíamos Jenny-_

_-Rosete?-_

_-así es, es su hermana-_

_-no lo entiendo, el me dijo que era alguien muy importante para usted, pero no dijo nada de el-_

_-como buenos hermanos, no se llevaban bien, imagine que en una vida normal los hermanos suelen pelear, multiplique eso por docientos años- _ ambos rieron

-_ella, tenia el mismo carácter de el?, digo-_

_-no, al contrario, era dulce, risueña-_ el vampiro cambio su serio rostro, Akane vislumbro algo bajo la mascara que el solía mostrarle, un rostro... dulce?

-_el dijo que fue mas que su novia-_

_-lo lamento, Luis maquino, celos por su hermana, ella fue mi maestra, no mas que eso-_

_-y donde vive usted?, y como supo donde vivía yo?, jamas le hice esa pregunta-_

_-vivo cerca de la morgue, en la 15 y 24, a lo suyo, por suerte sus documentos estaban actualizados, si no, no me hubiera quedado mas que llevarla a mi casa, aunque eso fuera algo muy mal visto-_

_-tiene la actitud de una persona del siglo 19-_

_-lo se-_

_-aunque usted viste a la moda, su amigo Rosete parece salido de una película de Dracula-_

_-el es muy orgulloso, era un caballero español antes de ser bautizado-_ el helado se fue terminado y continuaron su caminata, apenas las diez de la noche, y en invierno las noches son mas largas, tenían mucho tiempo

_-siempre es as_?-

_-a que se refiere?-_

_-si siempre es tan frío y educados con las personas-_

_-es una manera de ser-_ Akane miro el cartel de la calle, iban caminando por la 24, esquina 18, venían de la 19

_-vaya, nos acercamos a su casa-_

_-deberíamos tomar otra dirección-_

_-acaso me oculta algo?-_

_-no, no tengo nada que ocultarle-_

_-además, que hay de malo que visite su casa, estoy con un caballero victoriano, no es verdad?-_

_-algo mas antiguo-_ ambos rieron, por fin llegaron a la casa, algo muy europeo, Levine le invito a pasar, Akane se deslumbro ante la riqueza del mobiliario, muebles de todas las épocas, franceses, ingleses, alemanes, cuadros de renombrados pintores, adornos de bronce, una expendida lampara en el techo.

_-esto debe valer una fortuna-_

_-lo he recolectado en muchos años-_

_-increíble-_ Akane se quedo observando un esplendido juego de te ingles, azul Victoria, los magníficos grabados en las tazas y platos la extasiaban

_-desearía tomar un te ingles?-_

_-no es molestia?-_

_-por supuesto que no-_ el forense desapareció en la cocina, Akane se quedo observando los juegos de platería, el vampiro volvió con una bandeja, una tetera, y un frasco con hebras de te. Tomo dos tasas del juego que tanto había gustado a Akane.

_-espero que le guste, este es te hindú, uno de los mejores del mundo-_ la chica probo la infusión.

_-delicioso, es distinto al que hacemos aquí-_

_-lo se, a veces es bueno cambiar un poco-_

_-si, y la actitud también-_

_-a que se refiere-_

_-nada, yo me entiendo-_ Akane se sentía frustrada, pero no sabia por que, la actitud del forense le parecía extraña, en si, como si ella no le interesara en lo mas mínimo, como si solo fuera una relación maestro alumna, habría perdido sus encantos?, o es que estos tipos jamas..., decidió jugar un juego

_-disculpe hace calor aquí-_ se quito su suéter, debajo tenia una delgada camisa, pudo notar que el forense la miro con otros ojos, pero recupero su mascara de piedra en segundos

-_los vampiros no tenemos calor ni frío señorita Tendo-_ Akane se sintió reprendida, habría el descubierto lo que ella quería hacer, pero de repente, sintió una oleada de calor recorrerle desde la punta del pie hasta la coronilla, no se explico que era esa sensación, tanto que se balanceo un tanto en el sofa

_-se siente bien?-_

_-si, no se que me paso, de repente me maree-_

_-tal vez debería volver a su casa, se alimento bien en estos días?-_

_-usted sabe que si-_ Akane trato de ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo casi pierde el equilibrio, Levine, a la velocidad de un vampiro la detuvo, por un momento se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Akane suspiro, y juraría que Levine hizo lo mismo

_-debe salir de aquí, rápido-_

_-que pasa-_

_-nada importante, pero debe salir de aquí-_

-_si no es nada importante, por que debo irme?- Akane_ no entendía que pasaba, por que algo pasaba, se sentía increíblemente débil, sin la mas mínima intención de salir de ese cuarto, y notaba que algo le pasaba al vampiro, que se sentía incomodo

_-debe irse?-_

_-no quiero irme, no se por que, pero no quiero irme- _por un segundo juraría que Levine gruñía

_-por ultima vez, sal de aquí-_

_-no, yo... no se, no-_ Akane sintió sus colmillos crecer, así como un calor abrasador en todo su cuerpo, y vio el rostro de Levine, sus colmillos a la vista, de repente se abalanzo sobre ella y literalmente la levanto en sus brazos.

_-tonta, no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste-_

_-no se que me pasa, que pasa?-_ Levine la tiro en su cama, al tiempo que el saltaba sobre ella, y empezaba a arrancarle la ropa, Akane se sorprendió a si misma haciendo lo mismo.

_-perdimos el control-_

_-no volvió?-_

_-no, no vino, donde estara?-_

_-tu que crees, se abra quedado con su maestro-_ la risa picara de Nabiki se sumo a la de Kasumi en el teléfono

Akane despertó y se encontró con una pared desconocida, en una cama desconocida, con sabanas de seda desconocidas, le costo solo dos segundos darse cuenta de quien era todo eso, así como de quien era el brazo que rodeaba su desnudo cuerpo, lo que le llevo tiempo fue recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de dormirse, no por que lo hubiera olvidad, si no por que era... demasiado, se movió un tanto y una voz adormecida la sorprendi

_-despierta?-_

_-si, que nos paso?-_

_-perdimos el control-_

_-así de simple?-_

_-te acuerdas que te dije que nuestros instintos son muchos mas fuertes?-_

_-si-_

_-pues, no hay nada mas instintivo que el hambre, el miedo, y el sexo-_

_-yo... jamas pensé que... pudiera hacer todo eso-_

_-yo no se lo hubiera imaginado, no te preocupes, reaccionamos a las feromonas como animales en celo, por eso no podías irte ni yo echarte-_

_-pero es que yo... oh dios mio, cuando aprendí.?-_ la cabeza de Akane rememoraba escenas digna de la mejor película XXX,

_-no hace falta, así hacen el amor los vampiros-_

_-pero, yo... yo... jamas hice...oh dios-_

_-duermase, recién es media tarde, no tenemos lugar donde ir por ahora, o empezaremos de nuevo-_ el vampiro en segundos dormía, pero Akane estaba en estado de shock, preguntándose cuando aprendió eso, o aquello, o donde vio esa posición, tan solo media hora después pudo conciliar el sueño.

_-no llamo aun?-_

_-no, deben estar durmiendo-_

_-si, durmiendo, como no-_

-_y como voy a volver a casa?-_ Akane contemplaba su ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba hecha jirones hasta sus prendas mas intimas.

_-vere si puedo conseguirle algo-_

_-si me sigues tratando de usted después de tooodooo lo que hicimos eres tonto-_ ambos rieron

-_esta bien, aun tengo algunas cosas de Jenny, dejame buscarlas-_ Akane se levanto en de la cama y se cubrió con la sabana, no pudo evitar acercarse a un mueble en donde vio un grupo de fotos, en ella se veía a Levine, Rosete y una chica de unos veinticinco años, en una parecían, por sus atuendos, estar en un teatro a principios del siglo XX, en otra, ellos con frac, ella con un vestido largo estilo cincuentas, Akane comprendió, era Jenny, incluso había una en que Levine y ella parecían hippies, solo Rosete mantenía su estilo serio, no había mas fotos, se acerco a la otra pared, un cuadro, con Rosete, Levine, Jenny, y un sujeto de barba, era antiguo, bastante. Por sus ropas, Akane calculo que fue en el siglo 19

_-eso fue en 1850, una semana antes que Julius muriera-_

_-Julius?-_

_-si, el seria, aunque no le guste la palabra, el padre de Jenny y Luis-_ solo entonces Akane volteo a ver al vampiro, traía un traje gris, estilo cincuenta, como el que había visto en la foto.

_-tome, ella era unos centímetros mas alta que usted, pero supongo que le quedara, por desgracia, solo conserve sus vestidos, no tengo nada mas para darle-_

_-sera suficiente, en la fiesta de graduación de la escuela de medicina me dejaron solo con una bata de medica en medio de una avenida, sin nada debajo, esto no puede ser peor-_ Akane se puso el vestido, paso al baño a arreglarse un poco.

_-así que salimos en las fotos-_

-as_ es-_

_-bueno, ahora si me voy, lastima que no lo hice anoche-_

_-lo lamento-_

_-tan mala soy?-_ Akane sonrió y salio por la puerta, Levine sonrió a su manera y se introdujo en su casa.

_-donde estabas?-_

_-paseando-_

_-paseando?, y dime hermanita, de donde sacaste ese vestido-_

_-Nabiki, si no quieres que la cena que tome seas tu, no hagas preguntas tontas-_

_-uuuuuu, ok al menos la pasaste bien-_

_-demasiado-_ las tres rieron, y se prepararon para cenar.


	10. Adios amor

_-Kasumi, como diferencias lujuria de amor-_

_-no lo se, esos sentimientos se pueden confundir muy fácilmente-_

_-eso te pasa hermanita, el vampiro rubio conquisto tu corazón o tu cuerpo?-_

_-no lo se Nabiki, esa es mi duda-_ Akane miraba la lampara sentada en su mesa, Kasumi, como siempre encontraba algo para hacer, Nabiki se limaba las uñas tranquilamente

_-vamos Akane, lujuria o amor, aprovechalo-_

_-bueno, es que aun me queda pudor-_

_-y crees que inventaran algo nuevo?, todo lo que hacen en la cama lo hacen desde hace miles de años-_

_-no es eso, pero seria bueno saber si me enamore, nada mas-_

_-si tu no puedes darte cuenta, mucho menos nosotras-_

_-cuanto te quedan de vacaciones?-_

_-una semana-_

_-pues que esperas?, ve, denle duro a sus hormonas mientras puedan, luego, cuando estés en el trabajo, si sientes mas su ausencia junto a ti que junto a su cama, entonces es amor, si no, es lujuria-_

Akane se levanto y se preparo para salir, cuando volvió, Nabiki tarareaba el tema Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto, Akane le dio un golpe, lo que provoco la sonrisa de sus hermanas

_-es tan obvio lo que voy a hacer que si pudiera sonrojarme parecería un tomate-_

_-ya oíste a Kasumi, ve y disfrutalo por nosotras, si hermanita?-_

_-oh te odio-_

-as_ que tu discípula se convirtió en tu amante- _Rosete miraba a Levine con una sonrisa macabra

_-no es lo que tu planeabas?-_

_-bueno, al menos funciono-_

_-por el momento si-_

_-aun tienes esas ideas tontas-_

_-no te preocupes, cuando me dejaste a Akane me diste una razón para vivir algunos meses mas, ahora tengo otra razón para seguir vivo, lamento que esa chica halla pagado tanto por eso-_

_-si se entera tal vez te mate-_

_-puede ser, pero no pienso ocultárselo-_

_-te aborrecerá-_

_-tarde o temprano lo sabrá, incluso tu podrías decircelo-_

_-me conoces bien-_

_-si, me entregaste a Jenny para mantenerla viva, ahora me entregas a Akane para mantenerme vivo, bautizaras a alguien en cien o mas años para mantenerla viva a ella?_

_-cuando algo funciona, lo repites-_

_-pero siempre es gente inocente la que paga-_

_-inocente o no, ninguno se mato, ni Jenny ni yo cuando nos entregaron a Julius, ni tu ni Akane, así que tan equivocado no estoy-_

_-eres el desgraciado mas grande que conozco-_

_-gracias-_

_-algún día alguien acabara con tu infecta vida-_

_-quien, tu?-_

_-tal vez, antes me hubiera dejado matar por ti, ahora, gracias a ti, podría pelear a muerte-_ ambos cruzaron una mirada hostil, el timbre sono

_-creo que tu discípula llego, o debo decir tu amante?-_

_-vete ya cabrón-_

_-sabes que diría Jenny?, ERA HORA IDIOTA, adiós-_ Rosete salio por una puerta trasera, mientras Levine recibía a Akane por la principal, se dieron un apasionado beso, y de la mano salieron a dar un paseo, tenían tiempo para lo otro.

Pasearon de la mano y en silencio por vario minutos, se acercaron al centro comercial, pero Levine cambio de dirección bruscamente, Akane se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

_-pasa algo Johan?-_

_-secretos-_

_-que quieres decir-_

_-que se por que Luis te convirtió-_

_-lo sabes? por que?-_

_-para que yo no me mate-_ ambos continuaron caminando juntos hasta el parque, Akane había perdido el miedo a ese lugar, cuando se introdujeron Akane se separo violentamente de el

_-como que para que tu no te mates?-_

_-así es, yo estaba hastiado, pensaba en quedarme fuera hasta que amaneciera, así que Luis te hizo esto, y te dejo a mi cuidado, sabiendo que yo no te dejaría morir-_

_-significa que me mato y me convirtió en este monstruo solo para salvarte a ti la vida como vampiro?-_

_-si, y estoy seguro que sabia que íbamos a terminar en la cama-_

_-como sabes eso?-_

_-por que nos sucedió a Jenny y a mi-_

_-ustedes eran amantes, me dijiste que no-_

_-te mentí, no se por que-_

_-y a que viene todo esto ahora?-_

_-me pareció justo que lo supieras-_

_-y que tiene de justo todo esto?, me sacrifica para salvarle la vida a su borrego?, nadie me pregunto nada, ahora vivo alimentándome de la sangre, no puedo salir de día, y hago el amor como una linfomana por que tu querías matarte?, por que no te matas?, por que no me matas?, por que no me dejaste morir entonces?-_ el llanto de Akane le dolió mas que los golpes que le daba, Levine la abrazo al tiempo que trato de calmarla

_-ya, ya, escucha mi amor, te amo, por eso tenia que decirte la verdad, no quise que esto te pasara, ahora no puedo hacer nada, no puedo volverte humana nuevamente, solo te pido que te quedes a mi lado, lo harías, me amas?-_ Akane lo miro con sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas, y se abrazo a el fuertemente

_-si, no se por que, pero te amo-_ Levine le levanto el rostro, iba a darle un beso, cuando ambos sintieron una sensación extraña pero muy poderosa.

_-que es esto?, que pasa?-_ Akane se sentía asustada, pero no sabia por que, Levine paso su mano por detrás de su espalda y desenvaino su espada.

_-atras mio, quedate atrás mio- _de detrás de los arboles, cuatro tipos y una mujer, todos espada en mano se acercaron a ellos.

_-guarden sus espadas vampiros, no lo hagan mas difícil-_

_-soy Johan Levine, nada tienen para buscarme-_

_-tenemos ordenes vampiro, baja tu espada-_

_-Johan, quienes son?-_

_-OPERARIOS, quedate detrás, no te muevas-_

_-quien es la chica Levine?-_

_-una novata, Rosete la bautizo hace casi dos meses, soy su maestro-_

_-parece que eres mas que eso-_

_-desde cuando los operarios acechan a vampiros pacíficos?-_

_-tenemos una orden blanca-_

_-oh por dios-_

_-que es una orden blanca?-_

_-significa que no vienen por nadie en especial, atraparan o mataran a todo vampiro que se les cruce-_ los cinco tipos los rodearon

_-Akane, cuando te diga, huye, entiendes?-_

_-no te voy a dejar solo-_

-_tu has lo que te digo, maldita sea-_

_-si tu crees...-_ la frase de Akane quedo inconclusa, ante un balazo en la cabeza que le dio uno de los operarios, Levine rugi

_-tranquilo vampiro, ella no podía defenderse, así sera mas fácil para ti luchar, sabes que eso no la matara-_

-_desde cuando actúan así, cinco contra uno?-_

_-la orden es no dejar a ni uno de ustedes con vida-_ dicho esto los cinco se lanzaron contra el vampiro, pero este no resultaba presa fácil, con dificultad, los fue alejando del cuerpo de Akane, cuya herida en la cabeza iba cerrándose rápidamente, ella primero despertó, luego abrió los ojos, recupero el sentido del oído, poco a poco el control de su cuerpo, se levanto tambaleándose trato de llamar a Levine, pero no podía articular palabras, empezó a caminar, tropezando y callendo cada dos paso, pero sin saber bien donde iba, de repente se cruzo con una figura familiar

_-usted, que le paso?-_ Akane miro a la figura, Rosete la miraba a ella, aun tenia la herida en la cabeza abierta

_-Johan, hombres, espadas, atacaron-_

_-que los atacaron, eran cinco?-_ Akane levanto la mano y enseño los dedos

-_vayase a su casa, así no nos sirve, ya se recuperara por completo, vayase-_ Akane no quería irse, pero alcanzo a entender que así molestaba mas que lo que ayudaba, empezó a regresar mientras Rosete olfateaba el aire, escuchaba con atención, a lo lejos escucho varias voces, pero no había ruido a lucha, se acerco sin hacer ruido, las voces se hicieron claras

_-peleo mucho-_

_-si, no era de los malos, pero ordenes son ordenes-_

_-que haremos con la chica?-_

_-ya lo saben, no debe quedar ninguno-_

_-ire a buscarla-_

_-ve-_ acercándose Rosete vio el cuerpo de Levine tirado en el suelo... y su cabeza a metros de distancia, apretó los puños y salto en medio del grupo

_-buenas noches señores, señorita, de cacería?-_

_-y este quien es?-_

_-me presento, Luis Ángel Colombo de Rosete-_ al escuchar ese nombre los operarios palidecieron

_-y ese que esta tirado en el piso, es Johan Phillip Levine, uno de los vampiro mas bueno y humano que jamas piso esta tierra-_ Rosete desenvaino su espada, los operarios hicieron lo mismo.

_-cinco contra uno, son suficientes?-_

algunos que paseaban por el parque, juraron que a altas horas de la noche se escuchaban gritos y suplicas, y aunque la policía revisaba el lugar, no podía encontrar el lugar de procedencia.

En la casa de Akane, esta, ya recuperada, esperaba ansiosa noticias, unos golpes en la puerta, la hicieron saltar de su silla, Kasumi, que la acompañaba rezaba, Akane dejo entrar a Rosete

_-y Johan?-_

_-murió-_

_-NOOOOOOO-_ Akane se sentó en el piso a ayudar, Rosete la miraba fríamente, saco un papel y se le dio a Kasumi

-_la espero el lunes allí, no falte-_

_-por que debo ir?-_

_-para terminar de aprender lo que le falta-_

_-yo... ya no quiero, quiero morir-_ Rosete la tomo por el cuello y la levanto en el aire

_-escucheme, el murió por protegerla, tratando de alejarlo de usted, lo fueron hiriendo y ya no pudo defenderse, así que hara esto, vendrá y aprenderá a pelear como un vampiro, si no lo hace por usted, hagalo por Johan, entendió, por que si no, la matare yo con mis propias manos, entendió?,ENTENDI"?-_ Akane asintió, Rosete la soltó y ella cayo al piso.

_-soy un maestro muy exigente, le doy hasta el lunes para que llore su luto, luego comprenda esto, sus lágrimas no me interesan, su odio no me interesa, su cariño no me interesa, y su dolor no me interesa-_ se retiro serio y adusto, mientras Kasumi consolaba a Akane.

_-lo haré, lo haré por ti amor, te lo prometo-_

**N. Autor: lo lamento por los que imaginaban un triángulo amoroso, pero Levine iba a morir desde que empecé esta historia**

**Hugo el unma**


	11. Ultimas lecciones

El timbre de la casa de Rosete sono solo media hora después del anochecer, este tardo 45 segundos exactos para abrir la puerta, se quedo mirando a su visitante.

_-llega tarde-_

_-no conozco bien la zona, le ruego me disculpe-_

_-pase, no tenemos todo el tiempo-_ Akane siguió a su nuevo maestro por la casa de este, al igual que la de Levine, esta era y estaba amoblada al estilo europeo, pero aquí había una mayor dosis de lujo aun, la guió por la sala de estar, subieron por una magnifica escalera de madera, a los lados de esta noto que las paredes de madera estaban talladas con complicados diseños, luego siguieron por un largo pasillo tapizado y alfombrado, el vampiro abrió una puerta y se encontraron en una inmensa sala, era circular, de madera en paredes y piso, tenia ventanas en todo el circulo, no estaba amoblada, solo había una pequeña mesa, que no hacia juego, en ella, Akane vio la espada de Levine, ambos se acercaron a ella.

_-muy bien, señorita Tendo, tengo tres meses para entrenarla, un equipo de operarios puede trabajar ese lapso de tiempo sin comunicarse con su base, luego, se da por perdido ese equipo y se envía otro o a un limpiador, según ellos, asesino para nosotros, tres meses, nada mas, Julius Mc Pherson, mi padre y de Jenny, los abría acabado en un parpadeo, Jenny o yo, en cinco segundos, Johan murió a manos de ellos, su perspectiva no es mejor, tengo tres meses para ponerla a mi nivel, usare todas las artimañas y trucos que conozco, aunque sean crueles y dolorosos, por que ellos las usaran contra usted, la letra con sangre entra dice el dicho, le aseguro que cuando caiga en una de mis trampas, no lo volverá a hacer, deberá a sentir sus instintos, pero a ignorarlos, a sentir el miedo, pero no verse obligada a huir, a ser herida, pero continuar luchando, y a ser implacable, a no tener piedad con ellos, por que ellos, no la tendran con usted, entendió?-_ Akane asintió, Rosete tomo la espada de Levine y se la entrego a Akane, esta la tomo, era fuerte, pero liviana, su filo cortaría hasta el pensamiento.

_-por que me da esto?-_

_-es la espada que usara de ahora en mas-_

_-no puedo... me sentiría mas cómoda con algo oriental-_

_-lo pensé, pero esta espada perteneció a Julius, cuando el murió, a su discípula Jenny, cuando ella murió, a su discípulo Johan, la tradición ordena que usted sea su nueva propietaria, es una cuestión de honor con su maestro, comprende?-_ Akane solo pudo asentir, tenia un nudo en la garganta, así como una lágrima empezaba a correrle por la mejilla, Rosete lo noto

_-tres derrotas en 600 años señorita Tendo, espero que pueda hacerle honores, ahora, EN GUARDIA¡-_ en menos de una fracción de segundo, Rosete desenvaino su espada y la ataco, Akane, con dificultad, pudo detenerlo, el vampiro sonri

_-veo que sabe lo elemental-_

_-mi padre era un gran maestro, tal vez no conmigo, y mi novio fue un gran luchador, no soy experta con la espada pero me defiendo-_

_-ya vi eso-_

_-cuando?-_

_-la noche que la bautice, ese golpe que me dio, de haber sido su rival un humano, lo hubiera lastimado, tal vez logremos el milagro-_

_-que milagro?-_

_-el que estés lista para la llegada del grupo o el asesino, HIJA-_ al oír esa palabra, Akane se abalanzo contra el tratando de clavarle la espada, Rosete simplemente giro el cuerpo y una Akane muy fuera de equilibrio paso de largo... y aterrizo en el piso con un profundo tajo en una de sus piernas.

_-mi primera lección, jamas ataque enojada, deberé enseñarle el estilo europeo de pelea, conoce el oriental, si combina ambos, sorprenderá a su oponente, ambos estilos pueden suplir su falta de experiencia-_ Akane esta sentada mirándose la herida, Rosete de repente trato de herirla, tuvo que girar sobre si misma para esquivar el ataque

_-oiga, espere-_

_-un operario la heriría para debilitarla, es lo que hicieron con Johan cuándo lo mataron, arriba Akane, usted sabe que esa herida sanara pronto, ellos también así que se lanzaran a terminarla, por usted, levantase, pelee, defiendase, si no puede hacer eso, CORRA, hasta que la herida cicatrice, VAMOS-_ la ataco otra vez, Akane se salvo por poco, pero el vampiro la corto nuevamente en un brazo, sin embargo se levanto y empezó a trotar, manteniéndose en guardia, Rosete sonri

_-eso, no deje que la atrapen, no deje que la encierre, si no puede atacar, amague-_

Era cerca de las cinco, cuando Rosete detuvo un ataque directo al cuello de Akane, esta había cerrado los ojos, pero vio el filo de la espada a centímetros de sus ojos.

_-bastante por hoy, espere aquí, no puede irse en esas fachas-_ el vampiro desapareció, mientras Akane se miraba por primera vez en la noche, su ropa estaba toda rota, uno de sus pezones a la vista, insulto en voz baja, trato de cubrirse lo mejor que pudo, Rosete entre con un sobretodo, la vaina de la espada y una correas.

_-venga aquí, hay que ajustar esto-_ coloco las correas, las acomodo a la altura de Akane, sujeto la vaina en la espalda, y guardo en ella la espada.

_-funciona con un giro, a la derecha o izquierda, eso suelta la espada, deje que siga la ley de gravedad-_ esta estaba de cabeza, Akane la giro un tanto, noto que vencía una resistencia, la espada simplemente caía, volvió a colocarla y la trabo nuevamente.

_-no hay peligro que caiga?-_

_-solo cae en una posición, pongase el sobretodo-_ la espada quedaba cubierta, Akane cerro el sobretodo para ocultar lo que sus desgarradas ropas mostraban.

_-perfecto, esto es para usted-_ le entrego un sobre

-_que es esto?-_

_-soy el albacea de los vienes de Johan, su voluntad para el caso que pasara lo que paso, era que usted recibiera sus bienes, es lo normal entre maestro y discípula, y ustedes estaban en camino a algo mas alla de esto-_

_-yo no... no puedo recibir esto-_

_-lo hara, aunque tenga que obligarla, tomelo como otra penitencia por la muerte de el, recuerde que murió por protegerla, de haberse quedado peleando junto a usted, alguno de los operarios la abría matado, le costo la vida alejarlos de usted-_ otra vez la lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla.

_-además, esta todo cubierto para la policía, deje un cuerpo de esos desgraciados, para la policía, Johan herido de muerte, hirió también mortalmente a ese bastardo, pero este lo decapito antes de morir, caso cerrado, sin mas sospechosos, ahora, vayase, o el sol la atrapara-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno, que es tan importante para sacarme de la cama a las siete de la mañana?-_ el rostro soñoliento de Nabiki hacia juego con el de Akane, Kasumi le alcanzo un café a la primera y una taza con sangre a la segunda, Nabiki miraba las ensangrentadas y cortadas ropa de Akane

_-oye, el tipo ese es sadomazoquista o algo parecido?-_

_-ja, lee esto por favor, no soy buenas con los números-_ Akane le alcanzo el sobre, Nabiki tomo otro sorbo de café y empezó a leer, de repente escupió, enchastrando la mesa.

_-seis millones de dolares?-_ ahora fue Akane quien apretó los dientes para no escupir

-_te dejo seis millones de dolares?-_

_-me dejo sus bienes-_

_-pero... pero, la casa, los muebles, la platería, bonos, obras de arte, acciones, un negocio de antigüedades, una caja de seguridad con joyas, total de los valores traspasado a la Señorita Akane Tendo, 5.947.274 dolares con 33 centavos... Akane, ERES MULTIMILLONARIA-_ Nabiki saltaba por la cocina, pero Akane bajo la vista, una gota de sangre le corría desde la comisura de los labios, y una lágrima desde sus ojos, de repente se puso a llorar, Kasumi se acerco a ella-

_-ya, ya mi vida, llora, llora-_ Nabiki trago duro, había olvidado por un segundo el porque Akane había heredado eso.

_-perdoname, lo siento, no quise...-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Una semana después, en la sala de Rosete, se escuchaba ahora solamente el sonido de un combate a espada, Akane aprendía rápidamente, sabia lo suficiente y como había previsto Rosete, adaptando lo que ya sabia progresaba rápidamente, pero aun la vampira se veía obligada a mantenerse a la defensiva, Rosete trataba de encerrarla, Akane de escapar.

_-muévase, muévase, usted es menos fuerte, pero es mas ágil-_

_-lo intento, lo intento-_

_-ellos son tan rápidos como nosotros, tan fuertes como usted o yo, pero sanan mas lentamente, mas rápido que un humano, pero no como un vampiro-_ y como queriendo demostrar algo, golpeo la espada de Akane y la traspaso de lado a lado, Akane cayo sentada, gritando por el dolor, pero rápidamente se puso de pie, atacando a violentamente a Rosete, este reía mientras se veía forzado a retroceder.

_-bien, bien, no lo deje respirar, ataque, es la mejor defensa-_ de repente el vampiro contraataco y Akane, sin darse cuenta, salto, mucho mas alto que un humano normal, Rosete sorprendido por un instante la vio caer a su espalda, y ataco hiriendo nuevamente.

_-el salto debe ser pensado, si es defensivo, debe caer suficientemente lejos de su agresor, si es ofensivo, antes de posar sus pies debe atacar. Si no es ni uno ni otro, le sucederá esto, descanso-_ Akane, tirada en el piso, asintió, le llevaría veinte minutos o mas recuperarse de las heridas que ese desgraciado le había infligido, pero como el dijo, una vez que caía en una trampa, no le volvía a suceder, lastima que no se lo explicaba de otra manera. De repente, algo cayo a su lado, con esfuerzo y gimiendo se dio vuelta, era un collar, tenia una cruz cristiana, una estrella de David y una media luna musulmana, Akane tomo la cadena, pero al tocar los símbolos, sintió que le quemaban los dedos, Rosete, ahora serio como de costumbre, la miraba.

_-eso, es el collar que utilizan los asesinos, incluso lo pueden usar como un arma contra nosotros-_

_-son símbolos occidentales-_

_-así es, nuestra maldición es occidental, no conozco ningún vampiro oriental, usted es la primera-_

_-vaya honor-_

_-de que serviría que le pidiera disculpa?-_

_-a veces la intención ayuda-_ Rosete le acerco un vaso con sangre, Akane, no lo agradeció, pero comprendió que por sus heridas perdía esta y el hambre la acosaba, tomo lentamente como siempre, le devolvió el vaso.

_-esto hara que sane mas rápido, recuerde, en un combate, podría ser la diferencia-_ Akane asintió, eso significaba que debía atacar a alguien si estaba herida-en diez minutos estuvo lista, y el ruido de acero chocando invadió nuevamente el lugar

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-deberás comprar mas ropa, ese tio te esta agujereando todo-_

-_lo se, pero no quiero-_

_-y que problemas tienes, ahora te sobra...-_ Nabiki se callo, la punta de la espada de Akane le pinchaba la garganta, Kasumi bajo lentamente la espada de su hermana

_-niñas, niñas, no jueguen en casa-_ Akane sonrió (la primera desde la muerte de Levine) mientras Nabiki se pasaba la mano por la garganta.

_-oye, Akane, te molesta si me mudo aquí también?-_ Akane se quedo mirando a Nabiki, incluso Kasumi dejo sus quehaceres y dio mediavuelta rápidamente, Akane puso cara enojada

_-y por que ahora?-_

_-por que no me queda mas dinero, me van ha echar del hotel-_

_-y el dinero de las acciones?-_

_-se me acabo-_ Nabiki sonreía, pasándose la mano por el cuello, Kasumi sonri

_-me debes cien yenes-_

_-nunca debí apostar por ti-_ Akane meneaba la cabeza

-_apostar, que apostaron?-_

_-que a ti se te acababa el dinero antes que nosotras-_ Akane contesto, pero aun tenia el rostro serio

-_con una condicioné, dormirás en mi cama-_

_-por que en tu cama?-_

_-por que aun tienes cierta repulsa hacia mi-_

_-eso no es cierto, esta bien puede ser al principio, pero ni tu ni tu novio me lo dijeron de la mejor manera posible, además...-_

_-y si no tienes problemas, por que no quieres?_ Akane había aprendido de Rosete a encerrar a un oponente, y Nabiki se veía atrapada entre la pared y la espada de Akane

_-ya Akane, ya, ella que duerma en mi cuarto, yo me mudo al tuyo, tu no lo usas de noche, y si quiero dormir una siesta, tu tienes el sueño muy pesado, no me molestarías-_ Kasumi ponía su patentada sonrisa conciliadora, pero Akane se recosto en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

_-no se escapara tan fácil, ella se encargara de las compras, y de lavar la ropa, que te ayude, tu cocina, todas limpiamos, problemas de dinero no tenemos, pero que se gane su estadía-_

_-eres vengativa hermanita-_

_-aprendí de ti, trato hecho?-_

_-trato hecho, pero lavar?, mis uñas se van a romper, y mi cabello...-_

_-Akane-_

_-si Kasumi?-_

_-tu espada-_

_-a la orden-_ con un ruido cortando el aire, la volvió a apoyar contra el cuello de Nabiki

_-ok, ok, esta bien, lavo y hago las compras, satisfechas?-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

_-lista?-_

_-lista-_ Akane se paro frente a Rosete, ahora vestía su sobretodo, parecía una chica normal, lo mismo Rosete, era, según el ultimo examen, de repente, Rosete la ataco, pero Akane lo detuvo, iniciando una pelea estilo MATRIX saltos, piruetas, golpes y ataques que un humano normal no podría realizar, ahora Akane atacaba también, pero aprendió a pensar incluso en estos momentos, a veces dejaba la iniciativa a su rival, como, según le dijo Rosete luego de tenderle una trampa, hacia Napoleón, pero Rosete no caía en sus propias trampas, por lo que estuvieron combatiendo por horas, cerca ya de la mañana, el hizo el gesto de practica terminada, Akane lo miro

_-aprobada?-_

_-casi-_

_-cree que pueda con ellos?-_

_-combina muy bien sus estilo de pelea, para serle sincero, yo aprendí bastante de su estilo oriental, alguien que no lo conozca tendrá serios problemas con usted-_

_-gracias-_

_-PERO CUANDO TE MATEN, HARÉ DE TUS HERMANAS MIS HIJAS-_

_-DESGRACIADO HIJO DE P...-_ Akane ataco desbocada, Rosete esquivo la estocada, pero sintió un cuchillo clavarse en su vientre, acto seguido Akane le clavo su espada, Rosete sorprendido, la miro.

_-tu?-_

_-si, yo, pensó que atacaría enojada?-_

_-perfecto, me engañaste-_ pero Akane le apoyo el cuchillo en la garganta

-_sabes, tu me debes mucho-_

_-y que haras?-_

_-podría matarte-_ Rosete dejo caer su espada, la miro a los ojos

-_no aprobaste aun-_ cerro su puño y de su muñeca emergió un cuchillo, le hizo un profundo tajo que paso por el hombro, el busto y el vientre, era una herida horrible que hizo caer a Akane, Rosete, tropezando, se quito la espada de Akane y la arrojo a su lado.

_-nunca dudes en matar a tu enemigo, este es la ultima lección que te dare, ah, el cuchillo, estaba salpicado en sopa de ajo, tardara horas en cicatrizar, cuidate del sol, aquí entra por las ventanas, sabes?, por lo demas, estas lista, vete y no molestes mas-_ tambaleándose, el vampiro desapareció por la puerta, mientras Akane quedo tirada en el piso

Por horas, mientras sus heridas cerraban lentamente, al menos para ella, Akane se arrastro por el piso buscando las sombras, insultando en voz alta iba de lado a lado, cubriéndose del sol, estaba ya sana cuando los rayos solares la arrinconaron finalmente, para su alivio, el sol se empezó a ocultar cuando la luz estaba a centímetros, se sentía débil, cansada y hambrienta, miro el piso, era un enchastre de sangre, su sangre, que había dejado cuando se movía como un gusano por el suelo, con la llegada de la noche, se guardo su espada, se puso su sobretodo, y en silencio salio a la calle, no quería ver a Rosete ni mucho menos pedirle sangre, pero al verse rodeada de gente, sintió el deseo de atacar, estaba hambrienta, sedienta

_-saldrías entre las góndolas de productos?-_ le había dicho Levine alguna vez

_-vamos, tu puedes, son veinte minutos a casa, tu puedes-_ cuando llego a una esquina vio a dos niñas andando en bicicleta, sintió sus colmillos crecer, miro a los costados, ni un alma a la vista

_-solo una, sera rápido, solo un poco-_ apretó los puños, estaba perdiendo el control?, trato de correr, diez minutos mas, solo diez minutos mas, a la entrada de su casa, en la puerta misma, lo sintió, el dolor, agudo, insoportable, grito

_-KASUMI, KASUMI-_ la puerta se abrió, Nabiki la miro

_-oh, que te pasa?-_

_-ayudame... por favor-_

_-Kasumi, Akane esta enferma-_ la recosto en una silla, la mayor llego

-Akane, que te pasa?-

-dame sangre, por favor-

-Nabiki abrió la heladera y tomo la jarra, iba a servirla en un baso cuando Akane se la arrebato de las manos y la bebió rápidamente, Nabiki hizo su gesto de asco, Akane termino el contenido.

_-mas, por favor-_ Kasumi saco el sachet escondido y se lo dio a su hermana, esta lo mordió y rápidamente lo chupo, la bolsa se vaciaba rápidamente, Kasumi se preocupaba

_-tanto te hirió?-_ el sachet se vació y Akane se sentó, pero Kasumi noto que se seguía tomando el vientre, como si le doliera.

_-necesitas mas-_

_-no, yo...-_

_-Levine me dijo que esto podía pasar, estas a punto de perder el control-_

_-pero que hacemos, no queda mas-_ Nabiki se asustaba, Kasumi se acerco a ella y le desnudo el cuello

_-hey que haces?-_

_-mejor ahora que fuera de control-_

_-y por que no le das tu cuello?-_

_-tu sabes que hacer?, Johan me explico que hacer, tu sabes como detenerla?-_ Akane la miraba con una mezcla de suplica y horror

_-Kasumi, no puedo hacerlo, no a ustedes-_

_-hazlo antes que pierdas el control, podrías matar a alguien,HAZLO- _Akane se acerco lentamente a Nabiki, esta trataba de mirarla de costado, sintió los colmillos clavarse

_-oh, duele, duele, despacio-_ pero al sentir la saliva de Akane el dolor desapareció, así como cualquier sensación, su cuello estaba como dormido, solo escuchaba el sonido de Akane alimentándose, alimentándose de ella, mientras Kasumi, sosteniendo a Akane, miraba el reloj, contando el tiempo. Minuto, minuto diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta

_-Akane detente-_

_-Kasumi no se detiene-_

_-Akane, por favor, detente-_ lo dijo suavemente al oído, la vampiro se detuvo, Kasumi tomo un trapo de cocina y limpio el cuello de Nabiki, luego con otro lo apoyo en los agujeros de la yugular y llevo la mano de Nabiki allí.

_-sostenlo, en un minuto no sangraras mas-_ pero Akane aun seguía tomándose el vientre, Kasumi desnudo su brazo

_-hazlo-_

_-oye, por que yo el cuello y tu el brazo?-_Akane miro a su hermana, y lentamente mordió el brazo de su hermana mayor, antes del minuto se detuvo, ella misma tomo un poco de papel de cocina, limpio la herida de sus babas, y con otro poco detuvo la hemorragia, luego, con el estomago hinchado se quedo sentada, Kasumi hizo lo mismo, y Nabiki también

_-ese desgraciado, lo voy a matar si me cruzo con el de nuevo-_

_-tanto te hirió?-_

_-casi me mato-_ Nabiki empezó a sonreír, mientras aun se apretaba el cuello con su trapo

_-que es tan gracioso?-_

_-estamos las dos igual que tu-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-estamos pálidas, en vez de broncearnos parece que nos blanqueamos-_

_-ja... ja... ja... que graciosa-_

**N. Autor: notaron que en el cine, ahora todas las peleas son estilo Matrix?**


	12. El Asesino

_-que haces aquí?-_

_-sabes que siempre quiero verte-_

_-es un sueño?-_

_-si, o no, eso depende de lo que quieras-_

_-donde estabas?-_

_-durmiendo al fin-_

_-por que te fuiste?-_

_-a veces debes hacer lo que debes hacer-_ la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia un cuarto, una comida humeaba sobre una mesa, el aspiro el aroma y sonrío

_-cochinillo?, aun recuerdas lo que me gusta-_

_-vamos come, no tenemos mucho tiempo-_

_-a que te refieres?_

_-ya lo sabes, tengo que irme-_

_-no otra vez, no quiero que te vayas-_

_-sabes que no puedo quedarme, mi tiempo paso-_ de repente, el cuarto y la mesa desapareció, el hombre se encontró con la chica en medio de la montaña, un frío atroz debido a un viento inclemente los rodeo, la chica le acaricio la mejilla, desenvaino su espada y se separo del tipo, lo miro con ojos tristes

_-me tengo que ir, sabes que te quiero, adiós-_

_-no, no te vayas-_

_-Luis, cuidado-_ una enorme figura apareció frente a Rosete y lo golpeo sorpresivamente y con tal furia que quedo totalmente mareado, desde el piso vio a Levine, inconsciente, ese tipo debería ser muy fuerte para dejar desmayado a un vampiro, trato de levantarse, pero no podía mantener el equilibrio, el gigante desenvaino su espada y se preparo a decapitar a Rosete, pero en el momento de descargar el golpe, otra espada la detuvo, Rosete perdió definitivamente el equilibrio y cayo, levanto la vista y vio a la chica pelear contra el gigante, este, trataba de acorralarla, pero ella peleaba como haciendo honor al segundo sobrenombre que le habían dado, saltaba, corría, se acercaba, se alejaba, como una **ardilla, **cada vez que el gigante se acercaba, ella le hacia una pequeña herida, hasta que el empezó a retroceder, de improviso, ella se acerco y le produjo dos cortes profundos, el hombron titubeo, y ella le dio el golpe final, cortándole el cuello. Pudo ver el collar de los asesinos, sobre los abrigos de ese gigante.

Mientras ella guardaba su espada, volteo a ver a sus amigos, de repente, una espada la atravesó, ella miro a los tipos como sorprendidos, y volteo a ver al hombre, que la miraba sonriente, ella a su vez, sonrío siniestramente, a Rosete le pareció que intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero no podía oír nada, tenia un zumbido en la cabeza, la chica y la bestia empezaron a pelear nuevamente, ella le corto un brazo, y luego el otro, pero de la nada se rehacían, ella miro a los tipos nuevamente, y en el preciso momento en que Rosete recuperaba el oído, la escucho decir algo que jamas entendió.

_-es un culto-_ creyó oír, y luego la chica se lanzo sobre la bestia, cayendo ambos al precipicio detrás de ellos, Rosete pudo al menos escuchar su propio y desesperado grito.

_-JEEEEENNYYYYYYYYYY- _y Rosete se despertaba, jadeando y transpirando, mientras recordaba día tras día la muerte de su hermana, como hacia siempre desde hacia treinta y tantos años

x_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-por que no?-_

_-por que no-_

_-vamos Akane, en esa fiesta habrá varios solteros con dinero, me tienes que ayudar-_

_-no entiendes que no me gustan las fiestas?, odio los lugares con mucha gente, además, estara lleno de bocadillos, postres, y esas cosas, me muero por probar algo como eso y tu me llevas allí?-_ Akane miraba a enojada a Nabiki, esta le ponía ojitos de cachorritos, al tiempo que le tiraba del brazo como una niñita caprichosa a la que no le compran su juguete

_-Akane, por favor, es la fiesta de TU hospital, me tienes que llevar, me lo merezco, no?, la ropa nunca estuvo tan limpia-_

_-la tintorería te lo agradece- _ Nabiki abrió los ojos

-_como lo supiste?-_

_-te dejaron la cuenta-_

_-ratas traidoras-_

_-no estas cumpliendo tu parte del trato-_

_-no echarías a tu hermana?-_

_-lo estoy pensando-_

_-vamos Akane, yo soy... al menos tu bufón, no puedes negar que te ries conmigo-_

_-y?-_

_-además, en la fiesta podría encontrar algún doctor soltero, joven y rico, te podrías librar de mi-_

_-psicología inversa?, esta bien, te llevare como mi invitada, pero te dejo allí y me hago humo, no quiero estar junto a la mesa con antojos-_

_-GRACIAS HERMANITA-_ Nabiki la abrazo, y Akane, aun a pesar de las trampas de su hermana, agradeció en silencio ese abrazo mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosete insulto en voz baja. El wiskey era fuerte, pero no lo ponía ebrio, se preguntaba por su ultimo sueño, si bien era una pesadilla recurrente, por que ahora tan fuerte y con tanto detalle, bebió el liquido de un solo sorbo y miro el cuadro colgado de la pared de su sala de lectura, era una replica exacta del que tenia Levine en la suya, la miraba fijamente, pensó que habría que agregar a Akane Tendo a ese cuadro, tendría que pedirle que posara o al menos sacarle una foto.

_-que culto Jenny?, que es lo que ese infeliz te dijo?_- siempre el sueño empezaba en el momento en que ella se lanzaba contra el, este la recibía clavándole la espada y atravesándola de lado a lado, y ella se tomaba de el y le mordía el cuello desgarrándoselo, luego, producto del empujón, ambos caían, luego, como había sucedido, el y Levine bajaban para solo encontrar el cuerpo destrozado de ella y una mancha de sangre donde debería estar el, era lo que había sucedido, pero lo que vio en su sueño este tarde, también había pasado, el los vio hablar, y vio como ese desgraciado había sido decapitado, vio como Jenny lo heria, como le corto las manos, y a el, como por arte de magia, le crecían otras, el trataba de olvidar ese día, por que ahora recordarlo, además, eso de las manos... eso no pasaba desde los Dracult.

Rosete se quedo tieso

_-CUL TO, CUL TO, DRA CUL TO, DRA CULT, DRACULT, maldito idiota, como no te diste cuenta antes?-_ arrojo el vaso contra la pared, haciendolo añicos, luego miro el cuadro, especialmente a la chica seria en ese traje blanco

_-perdoname, no me dí cuenta hasta ahora, gracias Amanda-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nabiki y Akane se la pasaron en una orgía de compras, especialmente la primera, si bien Akane compro un hermoso vestido de fiesta, se aseguro de que no fuera llamativo ni extremadamente caro, no quería llamar la atención sobre su recientemente adquirida fortuna, eligió zapatos que hacían juego, todo en blanco, Nabiki, sin mucho que explicar y lista para impresionar, compro un vestido verde olivo con un par de escotes delantero y trasero que dejaban poco a la imaginación, zapatos haciendo juego junto a una cartera con cadena dorada, de regreso a casa Kasumi hizo los ajustes finales.

_-con eso estaran listas-_

_-se ve bien?-_ Nabiki se miraba al espejo, de atrás y adelante.

_-si, te vez bien-_

_-y yo?-_

_-hermosa hermanita-_ como Akane no podía verse en los espejos, dependía de lo que sus hermanas vieran

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la noche de la fiesta llego, Nabiki esperaba que Kasumi terminara de arreglar a su hermana, esta llego tan bien maquillada que nadie notaria su palidez.

_-lista?-_ Nabiki estaba impaciente

_-lista, espero que no me metas en problemas-_

_-que haces?-_ Nabiki miraba a Akane tomar su espada y su sobretodo

_-llevo mi arma-_

_-y andarás como Xena en medio de la fiesta?-_

_-Rosete me advirtió que no me separara de ella-_

_-hagamos esto, dejala en mi auto, no puedes portar un arma en medio de la fiesta, seria demasiada casualidad que justo ahora apareciera ese dichoso equipo o asesino, vamos, relajate, disfruta la noche, es lo que te diría Johan-_ Akane meneo la cabeza, Nabiki tenia razón, por que vendrían a matarla justamente esta noche?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-bien, dos vampiros, uno fijo, y otro que viene hacia aquí, veremos que haremos- _ el hombre miraba el estuche abierto que tenia en su mano, esta proyectaba un halo azulado en forma de cono hacia arriba, en el centro, un punto rojo, señalaba su posición actual, un punto blanco a la derecha, indicaba un vampiro, descansando o al menos sin moverse, otro se acercaba rápidamente hacia el punto rojo, un vampiro en auto o bus, este estaba mas cerca, lo emboscaría y atraparía en cuestión de minutos, cerro el estuche y empezó a caminar hacia el punto que se acercaba

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane se sentía fuera de lugar, con una copa de Shampagne en la mano, se encontró de repente junto a la mesa de los bocadillos, canapés, postres, se le hacia agua la boca por morderlos, sentir su sabor, miro a la derecha, Nabiki tendía sus redes, iba de aquí a alla, ora aquí con un soltero, ora alla con alguna enfermera que le de datos de aquel hombre... meneo la cabeza y se acerco a ella.

_-nada?-_

_-no, aun no, pero ese Mao es hermoso...-_

_-si y casado, un divorcio y no tendrá metálico-_

_-ok, borremoslo de la lista, ese hermoso ejemplar masculino?-_

_-Yaon, tiene dinero, pero haria quedar a Kuno como ingeniero electrónico-_

_-tiene dinero?-_

_-como crees que consiguió su titulo de medico?-_

_-perfecto, oye, a que huele?_- Akane se la quedo mirando, vio como la gente hacia muecas, como si hubiera un aroma desagradable, lo que faltaba, Akane no respiraba, solo voluntariamente, con el finisimo olfato de un vampiro, si a alguien se le había escapado un gas, ella lo sentiría multiplicado por mil, pero de repente sintió arderle los ojos, y que la garganta y los pulmones le ardían, además de nauseas, se tomo de Nabiki

_-dios, que pasa?-_

_-te sientes mal?-_

_-voy a vomitar-_

_-no, no aquí, aguantate, te llevo a a fuera-_ Akane apretó los dientes, un vomito no quedaba bien en una fiesta, menos aun uno de sangre, le faltaba fuerzas, casi que se apoyaba en Nabiki, salieron fuera del salón de fiestas hacia un jardín, el cielo estaba cubierto, parecía que una lluvia era inminente, las hermanas se acercaron a un macetero lleno de plantas, Akane no soporto mas y lanzo su cena

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-vaya, vaya, vaya, así que el vampiro es una de esas?-_ el tipo sonrió, debía darle su crédito a Luzt, pensó que esas bombas de ajo que invento eran inútiles, pero vio salir a dos chicas, una de ellas muy enferma, consulto su estuche, el punto se movía en la misma dirección que ellas, seria un vampiro?, o dos?, a veces el buscador se confundía con dos vampiros muy juntos, rodeo el salón y fue en búsqueda de las chicas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-estas mejor?-_ Nabiki miraba a Akane, que respiraba para limpiar sus pulmones de esa cosa que la quemaba por dentro

_-si, que fue eso?-_

_-parecía ajo-_

_-cocinaron algo con ajo?-_

_-no lo se, pero por que te ahogaste si tu no respiras?-_

_-pero el aire se mueve, cuando me toco la garganta empeze a respirar y fue peor-_

_-ire a ver si el ambiente esta libre-_

_-quien usaría ajo en una fies...-_ de repente a Akane se le ocurrió algo, Nabiki la miraba toser nuevamente

_-mas ajo?-_

_-ve por mi espada-_

_-tu espada?-_

_-si mi espada, esa cosa larga, pulida y afilada-_

_-no creerás.?-_

_-no esta de mas, ve-_ mientras Akane simulaba tener aun el ataque de tos, Nabiki salio lo mas calmada posible.

El tipo miro a la mujer doblada que tosía como si estuviera por escupir los pulmones, miro su buscador, el punto estaba fijo frente a el, sonrió, guardo el estuche, metió la mano tras su sobretodo y empezó a desenvainar silenciosamente su espada, caminaba con un sigilo de gato, pero un gato es demasiado ruidoso para un vampiro, Akane calculaba la distancia por lo que escuchaba, cuando lo sintió a una espada de distancia, escucho el ruido del acero cortando el aire.

El hombre esperaba herir al vampiro, luego le haria varias preguntas por cinco chicos que no habían vuelto a casa, pero encontró que donde debería haber un vampiro solo había aire, y el golpe que recibió en su quijada luego no era aire, trastabillo pero alcanzo a descargar un mandoble, el vampiro arqueo el cuerpo y esquivo por milímetros el filo, el tipo ataco rápidamente, trato de darle una estocada, luego un hachazo y luego otro mandoble, pero el vampiro, contorneando se, esquivo los tres golpes, y contraataco con una patada circular, ahora fue el hombre el que se arqueo, viendo pasar el pie de su rival frente a sus ojos, lanzo otro hachazo, y otro, y otro, de repente el vampiro salto sobre el, iba a caer detrás de el, giro rápidamente y ataco a donde debería caer el vampiro

Akane sabia que estaba en problemas, no tenia espada, apenas podía esquivar los ataques, y no podía alcanzar a su rival con un buen golpe, de repente salto sin pensarlo, e iba a caer en la zona peligrosa, justo detrás de el, y sin espada, solo le quedaba un recurso.

El tipo giro rápidamente y descargo un hachazo a la cabeza, pero el vampiro lo contuvo con las palmas de sus manos, a pesar de su fuerza, no podía vencerla, ella mantenía la espada a centímetros de su rostro.

Akane miraba el filo a dos centímetros de sus ojos, si, le debía algo a Rosete, luego de matarlo se lo agradecería, utilizaba toda la fuerza de vampiro, pero no podía bajar ni hacer retroceder la espada, era un maldito empate, de repente, una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos

_-Akane?-_ la vampiro reconoció esa voz como algo lejano, levanto la vista del filo de la espada, el rostro detrás de esa barba, esos ojos, ese pelo largo atado en una cola

_-Ranma?-_ ambos dejaron de hacer fuerza, ahora la espada permanecía quieta, por que ninguno se atrevía moverse, Akane vio en el cuello de Ranma la cadena de oro con la cruz, la estrella y la media luna, por veinte segundos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que

_-AKANE- Nabiki_ llegaba con la espada desenvainada, se acerco a ellos

_-DEJALA, Ranma?-_

_-Nabiki?-_

_-que haces aquí?-_

_-es el asesino-_ Ranma miro ahora a Akane, Nabiki la tomo por el hombro, era evidente que ambos estaban en estado de shock, tal vez pudieran escapar de Ranma

_-VAMOS, DEJALO, VAMOS, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, VAMOSSS- _ la espada cayo, Ranma las veía alejarse, con Akane mirándolo aun y Nabiki llevándosela a la rastra, luego cayo sentado.

_-vete Nabiki-_ al lado del auto, Akane se soltó de su hermana, tomo la espada

-_que?, que vas hacer?-_

_-vete, cuida a Kasumi-_

_-estas loca, vas a pelear con el-_

_-es un asesino, no se ira hasta que me mate, o lo mate, vete-_

_-pero...-_ Akane la empujo dentro del auto

-_ire antes de que amanezca, vete-_ desapareció en tres saltos detrás de los arboles hacia donde estaba Ranma.

Ranma permanecía sentado

_-por que?, entro todos, ella, por que?-_

_-RANMA, PELEA-_ de repente vio a Akane junto a el, y lo ataco, el apenas pudo esquivar el hachazo, tomo su espada y trato de ponerse a la defensiva, pero ella era muy rápida, de repente piso en falso, trastabillo, ella pareció detenerse y le dio el tiempo justo para que se recuperara, por unos segundos los aceros chocaban en medio de una llovizna fina que se iba haciendo una lluvia mayor

_-ella no lo va a matar, ELLA QUIERE QUE LA MATE, NABIKI ERES UNA TONTA-_ Nabiki bajo del auto y salio corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos

Ranma se veía obligado a pelear a la defensiva, la furia y la habilidad de Akane lo sorprendía, de repente, ella golpeo su espada y abrió su defensa, Ranma ya presentía la estocada, pero mientras retrocedía desesperado, Akane giro la espada y cambio el ángulo de ataque, el se recompuso un tanto, y continuaron luchando, de improviso, la espada de Akane voló a un costado y se clavo en la húmeda tierra, ella, se arrodillo frente a el y le ofreció el cuello, Ranma se la quedo mirando, ella levanto la vista con lágrimas.

_-vamos hazlo, no es eso lo que viniste hacer?-_

_-RANMA, NO-_ Nabiki llego y se arrodillo frente a Akane, esta la separo de un empujón

_-Ranma, no la mates, ella es buena, trabaja en un hospital, es pediatra, no lastima a la gente, un cabrón la convirtió, ella no le hizo daño a nadie, no mato a nadie, por favor, ella quiere que la mates, por favor, no lo hagas, no la mates, por favor, por favor- _Ranma miro a Akane seriamente, algo no cerraba, aparto a Nabiki

_-Ranma no, por favor, no-_ Ranma apoyo su espada en el cuello de Akane

_-esto es lo que quieres, estas segura?-_ ella asintió, Nabiki gimió

_-Ranma, por favor-_

_-tres veces pudiste matarme, por que no lo hiciste?-_ Akane miro a Ranma

_-no soy asesina-_ Ranma guardo de repente su espada

_-vida por vida Akane, yo no soy un verdugo-_ Akane lo miro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, el le ofreció la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, esta de golpe cayo de nuevo llorando amargamente, Ranma la levanto y la abrazo, mientras ella repetía sin cesar

_-por que te fuiste?, por que te fuiste?_

**N. Autor: pensé atrasar la llegada de Ranma un par de capitulo mas, pero como ya todos creo que se dieron cuenta de su personaje, no tenia sentido, ahora si, se viene lo mejor**

**Ja, como si fuera un gran escritos, Ja... **


	13. Rencuentros y preguntas

Llovía fuerte sobre Nerima, la oscuridad a las una de la mañana era total, solo el brillo momentáneo de algún rayo rompió el velo de la noche, un pequeño auto estaciono frente a una casa de estilo europeo, un hombre y dos mujeres bajaron del auto, una de ellas llevaba tiernamente a la otra, la cual parecía apoyarse en ella, franquearon la puerta de entrada y desaparecieron de la vista.

_-te preparo café?-_

_-si no es molestia-_

_-en un minuto, dejame recostarla-_ Ranma asintió mientras Nabiki llevaba a Akane a su cuarto, cuando ellas se introdujeron en el, Ranma miro su buscador, solo un punto blanco, cuando Nabiki volvió, el punto seguía fijo, era cierto, solo Akane era un vampiro.

Nabiki preparo el café y se lo sirvió, Ranma tomo un sorbo, y arrugo el rostro.

_-por dios, diez años y sigues preparando esto?-_

_-hey, es el sabor local, al menos algunas cosas no cambian-_ fue un chiste para descomprimir la situación, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que era el chiste que NO debía hacerse, el silencio domino la cocina, Ranma termino su taza y miro fijo a Nabiki

_-cuando paso?-_

_-casi siete meses-_

_-ahora entiendo-_

_-que?-_

_-por que quería que la mate, dicen que te lleva dos o tres años acostumbrarte a eso-_

_-si tus amigo no hubieran matado a su novio, tal vez ella no pensaría esas cosas-_

_-novio?-_

_-si novio, esa persona que te ama-_

_-no estoy para bromas-_

_-no me conoces?-_

_-era un vampiro?-_

_-si, fue quien la cuido cuando la transformaron-_

_-no fue el el que la bautizo?-_

_-no ese fue un tal Rosete-_

_-Luis Rosete?-_

_-lo conoces?-_

_-fue uno de los peores, aunque este siglo estuvo bastante tranquilo-_

_-el le enseño a pelear-_

_-te aseguro que lo hizo, me pudo haber matado al menos tres veces-_

_-tan buena es-_

_-bastante, sumale la sorpresa de saber lo que le paso-_

_-pero si quería que la mates, por que te ataco?-_

_-me estaba provocando-_

_-supongo que aun le es difícil, sumale lo de su novio-_

_-algo abra echo-_

_-Johan Levine, parecía el tipo mas normal del mundo-_

_-ningún equipo lo atacaría sin razones-_

_-pues lo hicieron, según ellos tenían ordenes de no dejar un vampiro vivo en la ciudad-_

_-no puede ser, ellos no pueden hacer eso-_

_-según Akane, ellos tenían algo como... una orden, algo blanco o de ese color-_

_-una orden blanca?-_

_-si, eso, una orden blanca-_

_-eso no puede ser Nabiki-_

_-pues es lo que paso-_

_-Nabiki, solo los limpiadores podemos recibir una orden blanca, los operarios deben averiguar que sucede, informar, y en todo caso recibir una orden negra, se le indica que vampiro capturar o matar, con nombre y apellido, no pueden siquiera mirar mal a otro vampiro-_

_-pues tus amigos confunden el negro con el blanco, le dispararon en la cabeza a Akane, y Johan, por alejarlos de ella, murió-_

_-y quien se encargo del equipo?-_

_-Rosete-_

_-no puede ser Nabiki-_

_-pues creerlo, ellos nos dijeron que tenían una orden blanca, y Rosete los escucho hablar de que tenían ordenes de que no quede un vampiro-_ Ranma y Nabiki voltearon a ver a Akane

-_estas segura?-_

_-tanto como que no puedo verme en un espejo-_

_-entonces algo esta mal, o hubo una orden mal dada, o ellos tomaron funciones indebidas-_ un incomodo silencio volvió a reinar, Ranma volvió a revisar su buscador

_-entonces la única persona que sabe lo que paso luego es ese tipo, Rosete, no?-_

_-si-_

_-pues tendré que hablar con el-_

_-sabes donde esta-_ Ranma cerro el buscador

-_a una calle de aquí, parece que espera algo-_ Ranma tomo su espada y se puso su sobretodo, cuando salia Akane lo tomo de un brazo

_-cuidate, si no te queda otra matalo, pero... si puedes recuerda algo-_

_-que?-_

_-EL ES MIO-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma se acerco con la espada desenvainada, lo mas sigilosamente posible, noto al tipo como esperando, con los brazos cruzados, trato de aproximarse mas.

_-tardo mi buen señor-_ Ranma se quedo tieso, contando a Akane, era el segundo vampiro que lo descubría, eso no sucedía, no al menos tan a menudo como esa noche.

_-el señor Rosete, supongo-_ el aludido se dio vuelta y lo miro fijamente, de su bolsillo saco un puro y se lo ofreció, Ranma lo rechazo, el vampiro hizo un gesto de se lo pierde, y luego de encenderlo se recosto en un árbol, miro a Ranma, este se presento

_-Ranma Saotome-_

_-no debería guardar su espada?-_

_-usted mato a los operarios que me precedieron-_

_-lamento decirle que si-_

_-no veo razón para guardar a mi amiga-_ ambos se miraron mal

_-como usted quiera, pero si vino hasta aquí, supongo que sera por información, no es así?-_ Ranma asintió

_-pues entonces escuche, por que cosas raras están pasando en Europa-_

_-a que se refiere?-_

_-desde cuando nos están exterminando?-_

_-jamas... no lo entiendo-_

_-no queda un vampiro vivo en Europa, he echo varias llamadas, a Alemania, Italia, Austria, Suecia, suiza, Portugal, Inglaterra, Escocia, nada, amigos o parientes humanos me han dicho que fueron muertos-_

_-no tengo noticia de una campaña de ese tipo-_

_-luego se presentan esos chicos, muchachos imberbes que aun no están en edad de ser operarios, con una orden blanca?, UNA ORDEN BLANCA?-_

_-lo mismo me dijo Akane Tendo, pero aun me niego a creerlo-_

_-pues el líder de esos chicos, un mocoso que no tendría mas de 19 años, me juro que tenia una-_

_-tal vez le mintió-_

_-yo pensaba lo mismo, pero después de torturarlo tres horas supongo que me dijo la verdad-_ Ranma debió contenerse para no atacarlo

_-pues no lo entiendo, no se de ninguna orden de exterminio ni de por que esos chicos tuvieron una orden blanca-_

_-pues entonces, tiene algo que investigar-_ Rosete se dio vuelta, y empezó a alejarse, Ranma quiso seguirlo, pero al llegar a la esquina de la casa, este había desaparecido, Ranma solo silbo y volvió a la casa de las Tendo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-hablaste con el?-_

_-si-_

_-y que te dijo?-_

_-me confirmo lo que me dijeron-_

_-y bien?-_

_-el tiene razón, algo raro esta pasando-_ Ranma saco un celular de su bolsillo y marco un largo numero, esperaron unos segundos a que contestara y...

_-pchan?, Ranma, escuchame, recuerdas lo que hablamos en copenague?, si, cuando tengas los datos llámame, si, nos vemos-_ Ranma corto la comunicación, Akane y Nabiki lo miraban extrañadas, Akane fue la primera en reaccionar

_-pchan?, Ryoga?-_

_-si, Ryoga-_

_-que les paso a ustedes luego que nos peleamos?-_

_-es una historia larga-_ miro a Akane y Nabiki, luego su reloj, las tres de la mañana, Kasumi debía estar en el séptimo sueño, meneo la cabeza y miro a Nabiki

_-algunas cosas nunca cambian, no Nabiki-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-debo pedirte a ti otro café o se lo pido a Akane-_

_-ni te atrevas, ya lo preparo-_

_-te mordería Ranma Saotome-_

_-es una broma Akane, escuchen esto es lo que paso, un mes después de que peleamos, un tipo me pregunto si era el famoso Ranma Saotome, tenia puesto un sobretodo como el de Akane y el mio, me desafió a un combate, yo ya estaba cansado de eso, además de frustrado por lo nuestro, así que lo mande al diablo y me quise ir, el me tomo de el hombro y me arrojo a lo lejos, como haríamos tu o yo ahora, allí me enoje y quise golpearlo, pero no pude tocarlo, y cuando lo hice, casi me fracturo la mano-_ Akane asintió, era casi lo que le había pasado aquella maldita noche con Rosete

_-a pesar de todo me felicito y me pregunto si no quería aprender a luchar como el, ustedes saben mi fascinación por eso, así que acepte, y en menos de una semana estaba en Groserperkiesten-_

_-con que se como eso?_ Nabiki venia con tres tasas de café

_-Groserperkiesten, es un lugar en Finlandia, casi sobre el circulo polar ártico, allí esta nuestra base, allí conocí a la Sociedad de la Tres Símbolos, me entere de la existencia de los vampiros, de los operarios, y limpiadores, me convertí al cristianismo, entrene duro, pero para adquirir esta fuerza y velocidad, debes beber la sangre de un vampiro-_

_-eso no te convertiría como me paso a mi-_

_-un bautizo, Akane consiste en que el vampiro tome de tu sangre y tu bebas de la suya, pero los operarios, solo beben la sangre, no alimentan a uno-_

_-tan solo una pequeña diferencia-_

_-lo lamento...-_

_-ya no se puede hacer nada, luego que paso?-_

_-estuve dos años como operario, me destaque, me elevaron a limpiador, necesitaban mas gente, así que volví aquí a ver si ustedes me querían acompañar, pero me entere de lo de tu padre, jamas te dije que lo lamento, no podía molestarte en ese momento, Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse aceptaron, Ukyo estaba asentada en el restaurante, volví con ellos tres a Groserperkiesten, regrese dos años después, tu estabas a punto de recibirte de medica, no quería romper tu vida nuevamente-_

_-Ryoga y los otros están contigo en Finlandia?-_

_-Ryoga y Shampoo, Mousse murió hace un año, un vampiro lo mato en una misión-_

_-lo lamento-_

_-Shampoo desde ese momento odia a los vampiros-_ Ranma miro a Akane

_-no se supone que ustedes nos odian-_

_-ignoro que paso con ese equipo que mato a tu novio, pero no somos asesinos de vampiros, nos encargamos de los que están fuera de control, asesinos, o esas cosas, yo tengo una orden blanca, pero se espera que use mi discernimiento y mis capacidades para tomar decisiones, algunos vampiros son incluso parte de la sociedad-_ el celular de Ranma sono y el atendió

_-Ranma, oh, perdoname, me olvide de ti, ya no grites, toma un taxi y ven aquí, te doy la dirección, si tengo que presentarte a viejas amigas-_ dicto la dirección y luego de saludar corto.

_-quien era?-_

_-mi hermana-_

_-TU HERMANA?-_

-_si es una chica que rescate en una misión hace cinco años en Coblenza, se llama Amanda, es casi como una hermana menor-_ Nabiki puso cara de pensar

_-Coblenza, eso no esta en Alemania?-_

_-si-_

_-y habla tan bien japones?-_ Ranma le mostró una pulsera en su mano derecha

_-esto se llama la pulsera de Babel, si la tienes puesta, entenderás lo que te digan, y cualquiera te entendara a ti, no importa que idiomas hables, para mi parece siempre japones, sea aquí, en Rio de Janeiro o en medio de una tribu de pigmeos en África central, y para ellos, siempre les hablo en su idioma-_ Nabiki le señalo la otra muñeca

_-y esa?-_

_-esta anula, mientras la tenga puesta, cualquier magia o hechizo o maldición-_

_-significa?...-_

_-hoy llovía, viste a la pelirroja en algún momento?-_

_-es cierto-_

_-si me la saco, y me mojo, pasa lo que ya sabes, a veces es útil-_ continuaron hablando, Ranma les contó de sus infinitos viajes, Europa, Asia, África, Oceania, las americas, incluso la Antartida, el tiempo fue pasando, ya era primavera avanzada, el sol salia mas temprano, Akane, a pesar de su voluntad, bostezo, al tiempo que Kasumi aparecía en la cocina

_-Nabiki te trajiste ya un novio... Ranma?-_

_-hola Kasumi-_

_-desde cuando usas barba?-_

_-ja desde hace cuatro años, un vampiro me dejo una cicatriz en la barbilla, sucedió antes de que me convirtieran en un operario, pero solo después de seis años me la deje-_

_-ustedes no curan como Akane?-_

_-si, tenemos la fuerza y la velocidad, no la vista, ni el oído, sanamos mas lentamente, lo que a un vampiro le tomaría algunas horas curar, a nosotros algunos días-_ Akane volvió a bostezar, Kasumi le acaricio el cabello.

_-hora de dormir mi pequeña-_

_-yo... no, quiero, no ahora-_

_-quieres que Ranma te lleve dormida a la cama?-_

_-yo... esta bien me voy a dormir-_ Akane se retiro medio a los tropezones, no entendía por que tanto sueño, justo ahora. Nabiki también bostezo

_-si me disculpan, pase la noche en vela, y cuando pude encontrar un soltero rico este tipo apesto todo el ambiente-_ Kasumi miro intrigada

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-o ya te lo explicara, nos vemos a media tarde, bye-_

Kasumi levantaba las tasas, Ranma quiso ayudarla, pero ella lo detuvo

_-cuantos cafés te tomaste?-_

_-como seis-_

_-te preparare un antiácido-_

_-no tienes idea como te lo agradeceré-_

_-dios es irónico verdad?-_

_-no tienes idea, me convierto en una especie de asesino de vampiros, y la persona a quien le dedique todos mis triunfos...-_

_-ella sigue siendo la misma-_

_-si, lo se, y lo he visto, pero, guardame un secreto, algo raro pasa, muy raro-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-aun no lo se, pero si es lo que me temo, ella esta en peligro-_


	14. Lecciones de Historia

El timbre de la que hubiera sido antes la casa de Levine sono, Kasumi seguida de Ranma abrió rápidamente la puerta, tras de ella, una chica de unos quince años, alta de pelo negro y ojos azules como el mar espera sonriente.

_-vaya llegaste-_

_-el taxista me paseo por media ciudad, bah, igual que en todo el mundo-_

_-Kasumi, te presento a Amanda Clausewiks, Amanda, ella es Kasumi Tendo-_

_-la hermana de esa chica que aun te tiene loco?-_

_-silencio niña-_ el rostro serio de Ranma contrasto con la sonrisa infantil de la chica, Kasumi la hizo pasar, los tres se dirigieron al salón

_-guau, si que viven con estilo-_

_-esta no es nuestra casa, era del novio de Akane-_

_-era millonario?-_

_-en... realidad el junto todo esto con el tiempo_

_-hum?-_

_-Amanda, alguna vez conociste a un vampiro novato?-_

_-no, por que?_

_-Amanda, hay un problema, a Akane, de la que tanto te hable, la convirtieron-_

_-QUE-_ la chica se separo de Ranma, una mirada feroz se vislumbro en sus ojos

-_sabes que odio a esos monstruos-_

_-lo se, pero te he enseñado que no todos son monstruos, en si Akane fue convertida contra su voluntad, aun no se adapta, trata de sobrevivir sin dañar a nadie, trabaja como pediatra en un hospital, de allí obtiene su sangre, así que no quiero peleas aquí con ella, entiendes, si quieres ser una operaria, deberás controlar tus sentimientos, como hace Shampoo, entiendes-_

_-no te prometo nada- _Ranma la aparto un tanto y le hablo al oído

_-ya sabes que sigo enamorado de ella, si te tengo que castigar, lo haré-_

_-preferirías a esa cosa que a mi?-_

_-preferiría que intenten llevarse bien, o al menos que se ignoren, uno de nuestros equipos, mataron a su novio, sin orden, sin ser provocados, ella también tiene sus razones para odiarnos-_

_-algo habrá echo-_

_-pasas demasiado conmigo niña-_

_-cuando la conozcas, veraz que ella no es mala-_ Kasumi se acerco y le acaricio el pelo, ella la miro

_-tu eres un vampiro?-_

_-no, mira-_ paso su mano por un haz de luz solar, y la miro sonriente

-_vivo con ella, veraz que no hay nada que temer-_ la niña asintió, y se tomo el vientre, al tiempo que este rugía

-_se que es de mala educación, pero, no tendrías algo para comer?-_ Kasumi sonrió, miro a Ranma

_-si, pasa demasiado tiempo contigo Ranma- _mientras iba a la cocina, a Kasumi algo le llamo la atención, donde había visto a esta chica?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-delicioso, tienes algo con menta?-_

_-menta?-_

_-a ella la vuelve loca las cosas con menta, por eso le decimos MENTA-_ Ranma le dio una palmada en la cabeza, la pequeña sonrió mientras llenaba su tenedor

_-pues... te gustaría te de menta?-_

_-SIII-_

_-ok, te lo preparo-_

_-buenas tardes, tu hermanita Ranma?-_

_-hola Nabiki, si ella es menta-_

_-AMANDA-_

_-ok, ella es Amanda, pero le decimos menta-_

_-A MAN DA, ENTIENDES SO CALABAZO, AMANDA-_

_-pero menta es un lindo sobrenombre, me gusta mas-_

_-OOOHHH, YA VEZ LO QUE LOGRASTE-_ la chica se cruzo de brazos, mientras Nabiki y Ranma cruzaban una mirada de inteligencia, sea lo que sea, la niña olfateo algo

_-aquí esta tu te de menta Amanda-_ la chica tomo el plato y la taza como si fuera el antídoto de un veneno mortal, Nabiki se la quedo mirando...

-_oye Kasumi, no se te hace conocida?-_

_-lo mismo pensaba, pero no se de donde-_

_-menta es la primera vez que viene a Nerima, mas bien a Japón-_

_-si?, pero se me hace conocida-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

la tarde fue pasando lentamente, Ranma, Nabiki y Kasumi tenían muchas cosas que recordaban, pero aunque a Menta le llamaba la atención las historias de su hermano, el sueño que ataca luego de una buena comida empezó a hacer efecto, Kasumi la acomodo en un sofa, donde se quedo dormida, hora y minutos después, una aun somnolienta Akane reaparecía.

_-hola chicos, todo bien?-_

_-hasta ahora, que tal Akane?- Ranma_ y las hermanas la saludaron, seguían en la cocina, aunque tenia hambre, la presencia de Ranma la cohibía, pero no a Kasumi, quien rápida le sirvió sangre en una taza y se la puso en la mano.

_-haz lo pequeña, Nabiki me dijo que vomitaste tu cena anoche, debes estar desesperada-_ Akane miro la taza y luego a Ranma.

_-quieres que te deje sola?-_

_-no, pero aun me cuesta hacer esto ante nuevo publico, dare un paseo por allí y vuelvo, si?-_

_-ve-_ Akane se dirigió a la sala, las cortinas habían sido cerradas ya para que ella se moviera libremente por la casa, mientras tomaba lentamente su alimento, escucho una suave respiración en la sala, se acerco y aunque estaba oscuro, pudo ver perfectamente que alguien dormía, se acerco sigilosamente y miro a la chica que dormía des preocupadamente en el sofa, miro el rostro de ella con detenimiento, la taza cayo de su mano, pero la alcanzo a tomar antes de que se estrellara contra el piso, y sin poder contener una exclamación, salia de la sala casi a tropezones.

_-Ranma, quien es esa chica?-_

_-mi hermana Amanda, la chica que te hable anoche-_

_-pero, yo la conozco-_

_-ves, te lo dije-_ Nabiki golpeo las manos

-_imposible Akane, es la primera vez que viene a oriente-_

_-acompañen me-_ los cuatro salieron de la cocina hacia el sótano, allí donde Akane había guardado varias cosas de Levine por que le trian recuerdos dolorosos, abrió un baúl y tomo las fotos que ella viera esa primera noche de pasión, Kasumi, Nabiki y Ranma gimieron al ver las fotos, mientras Akane destapaba un cuadro cubierto por una tela blanca, a Ranma se le cayo de la mano uno de los cuadros, haciéndose añicos, al ver en el lienzo, a una mujer de unos veinticinco años, seria y grave, en un cuadro echo en 1853.

_-por dios, es idéntica-_ Kasumi y Nabiki sintieron un escalofrió cuando Akane les revelo el nombre de esa chica que habían visto en ese cuadro cuando lo guardaron allí

_-el nombre de la chica era... Amanda-_ era el cuadro donde estaban pintados Julios, Rosete, Levine y...Jenny-_ Amanda Rosete-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-hola a todos, donde están?-_

_-ya despertó, mejor subimos-_ Akane la escucho desde el sótano, cubrieron el cuadro y empezaron a subir, Ranma dio una orden

_-nada de esto chicas, ya tenemos bastantes problemas-_

_-ok, nada de esto- _los cuatro salieron del sótano, al tiempo que ella los encontraba, de inmediato vio a alguien que no conocía, la sonrisa se le fue de repente

_-ella es?-_

_-si, menta, ella es Akane, fue mi novia, Akane, menta-_ ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente, de repente menta se dio vuelta y se fue a la cocina, Akane miro a Ranma

_-parece que no le agrado-_

_-unos vampiros mataron a sus padres, y la torturaron un poco, casi que llegamos a tiempo, pero aun tiene una aversión a todos los vampiros-_

_-genial-_

_-no te preocupes, cuando la adopte, odiaba a todo el mundo, ahora vuelve a ser una chica alegre, dale tiempo, creo que congeniaran-_ Akane bajo la cabeza, pero Ranma le paso una mano al hombro y fueron todos a la cocina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

casi sobre la cena, la situación era tensa, pero controlable, menta no decía palabra, Akane tampoco, Ranma alguna que otra, Nabiki y Kasumi monopolizaban los diálogos, en ese momento el celular de Ranma sono.

_-Ranma, oh, Ryoga, que tal, que tienes?- _se retiro a la sala, dejando a las cuatro mujeres solas

_-escucharme, estas en un lugar seguro?-_

_-a que te refieres pchan?-_

_-Exseman, Brolin, Villegas, Chia So, Mendeville, Smith y Luperto murieron-_

_-QUE?-_

_-si, aunque no lo creas-_

_-pero, cuando?, como?-_

_-en los últimos dos meses-_

_-seis limpiadores, que diablos esta pasando aquí?-_

_-algo muy grande, parece que los vampiros nos declararon la guerra-_

_-escucharme, hable con uno aquí, el me dice que casi todos los vampiros de Europa están muertos, tu sabes algo de eso?-_

_-no, cuando te lo dijo?-_

_-anoche, donde esta Shampoo?-_

_-salio en secreto a Paga, fue a buscar a Harzer-_

_-eso quiere decir que solo quedamos nosotros cuatro?-_

_-si nuestra intuición fue correcta y Shampoo alcanza a Harzer, si, si ella ve las cosas muy complicadas, le dije que volviera urgente-_

_-esto ya me da miedo-_

_-aun hay mas, pero tendríamos que hablarlo en privado-_

_-si, es hora de tomar sol-_

_-ok, nos vemos allí-_

_-cuidate cerdo-_

_-ja, tu no te descuides tampoco_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-_con quien hablabas?-_

_-con tu tio Ryoga-_

_-alguna buena noticia?-_

_-no, Akane, sabes donde puedo encontrar a ese Rosete?-_

_-si, por que?-_

_-por que creo que el sabe mas de lo que dijo-_

_-cuando, ahora?-_

_-si, mejor mientras mas temprano-_

_-ok, yo voy con ustedes-_

_-ah no menta, este tipo SI es peligroso, no quiero tener que preocuparme por ti-_

_-sabes que me puedo defender bien-_

_-este tipo no es humano-_

_-y cuando pasare la iniciación?-_

_-aun no estas lista-_

_-oh vamos, tu amiguita podría ayudar, no?, al fin y al cabo, ella es una de esas cosas -_

_-MUY BIEN NIÑA, TE PASASTE, NO SOLO NO VAS, ESTA NOCHE NO CENAS, Kasumi, le puedes dar un cuarto, y que se quede allí hasta que volvamos-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-_parece que tomara tiempo que me acepte-_

_-lo hara, ya lo veras-_

_-igual, no se por que, pero fue mejor no traerla, vaya uno saber como reaccionaria ese loco-_

_-esa fue la razón por la que no la traje, si no no me molestaría-_

_-aquí es-_

_-vaya, estos tipos les encanta el lujo-_ ambos subieron una escalera de mármol, y cuando estaban por tocar la campana, esta se abrió y Rosete se los quedo mirando

_-tarde como siempre Tendo-_ miro a Ranma -_intimando con el enemigo?-_

_-el fue un... antiguo novio mio-_

_-JA JA, increíble, esto si que es una broma del destino, pues que esperan, pasen, tenemos mucho que hablar, usted, acompañe me, señorita Tendo, prepare le un te a su... amigo, y sirva dos vasos con sangre, por favor, el mio doble, digame, Saotome era?, que sabe de los Dracult y Lasretresion?-_

_-dejemelo sintetizarlo así, QUE?-_

_-por favor, un limpiador y no los conoce, las cosas están muy mal entonces, creo que tenemos que hablar... y mucho-_

en la amplia sala de la casa de Rosete, mientras fumaba un habano, Ranma degustaba un te de Akane después de diez años, mientras esta se veía a forzada a tomar sangre frente a el, Rosete de repente expiro una bocanada de humo y los miro fijamente

_-hace cuanto esta en la sagrada compañía de los santos símbolos sagrados del dios único?-_

_-desde hace nueve años-_

_-sagrada compañía?-_

_-así se llamaba cuando surgió Akane-_

_-así es, es algo que se remonta al siglo XVI, luego de que los ejércitos Húngaros derrotaran a los Turcos en la batalla de Lasretresion-_

_-Eso lo se-_

_-pero no sabe nada de los Dracult?-_

_-no-_

_-ni que vampiros se enfrentaron en esa batalla?-_

_-no, en verdad no lo sabia-_ Rosete aspiro su habano y se recosto en su silla

_-todos ustedes habrán oído hablar de Vlad Dracul, supuestamente el primer vampiro-_

_-pues no, se nos dijo que es solo una leyenda-_ Rosete lo miro con ojos asesinos

_-pues no es ninguna leyenda, Vlad, se enfrento por años a los turcos, los mantuvo a raya, sin dejarlos pasar de Macedonia y Albana, con un ejercito pequeño, pero profesional, se aprovechaba de los valles, montañas y bosques para detener al inmenso y gigantesco ejercito turco, pero principalmente, usaba el terror, todos los prisioneros eran empalados hasta morir, mientras Vlad almorzaba o Cenaba junto a esa gente que pedía la muerte para liberarse de ese sufrimiento, incluso, se decía, que Vlad mojaba su pan en la sangre de esos pobres infelices y se lo comía-_

Akane hizo un gesto de asco

_-eso, parece que no le cayo bien, a alguien alla arriba, y Vlad fue convertido en el primer vampiro, furioso, trasformo a pueblos enteros, y se ofreció al sultán para atacar a Hungria, ultimo bastión de Europa contra la amenaza musulmana, el ejercito húngaro los detuvo en el valle de Indoas, pero por la noche, hordas de monstruos los atacaron y los húngaros se vieron obligados a retirarse al norte, cuando aun se preguntaban que diablos paso, durante la noche, cientos de hombres que debieran estar muertos, se acercaron caminando al cuartel, ellos habían sido convertidos, pero se mantenía fieles a su rey y religión-_ Ranma asintió

_-así, las batallas eran de día, entre humanos, y de noche, entre vampiros, pero el general Sabitoy, dio una orden terrible, cualquier hombre húngaro herido de muerte, debía ser convertido en vampiro, así mientras el ejercito turco se hacia cada vez mas débil, el húngaro, cada vez era mas fuerte, al fin en Lasretresion, 123000 húngaros se enfrentaron a 78000 turcos, mientras 5000 vampiros húngaros enfrentaron en la noche a 1300 Dracult, fue una victoria completa, solo unos pocos Dracult y algunos miles de turcos escaparon-_

-_pero que paso con los Húngaros, los vampiros húngaros-_

_-lo mismo que usted, muchos pensaron mas en morir que vivir, solo algunos se mantuvieron con vida, eso inicio la dinastía de los Romanus, los vampiros Romanus, de quienes descendemos casi todos los vampiros-_

_-y los Dracult?_

_-aparentemente desaparecieron en el sigo XVI, perseguidos por la Sagrada Compañía-_

_-que tenían de diferente a nosotros?-_

_-Akane, si le corto una mano, a pesar de su habilidad para curar, no le crecerá otra, según la leyenda, a estos tipos solo los podían matar estacándolos y a la luz del sol, ya que no podían ser muertos por herida, se decía que sus manos cortadas crecían así como sus cabezas-_

_-eso es tan solo debe ser una leyenda-_

_-yo pensaba lo mismo Saotome, pero lo vi, con mis propios ojos-_ Rosete les contó lo que sucedió el día de la muerte de Jenny

-_esta usted seguro de eso?-_

_-muy seguro, incluso de haber visto un collar idéntico al suyo-_

_-y que querría esa gente-_

_-poder-_

_-para que?-_

_-esa, es la pregunta, para que?- _Ranma se levanto y Akane lo imito

_-bueno, tengo un vuelo en seis horas, allí veremos que pasa-_ Rosete sonrió

_-y adonde vamos-_

_-vamos?-_

_-así es, creo, que por el momento, el único lugar seguro, es junto a usted-_

_-no lo creo, están matando limpiadores por todo el mundo-_

_-mas razón para movernos rápido, señorita Tendo, lo lamento, pero tendrá que saquear su hospital, necesitaremos mucha sangre, a menos que quiera salir a cazar-_

_-ya vere que hago-_

_-esta es raro, por que matar vampiros también?-_

_-racismo entre vampiros, ellos se consideran superiores, vampiros puros-_

_-genial, lo que faltaba, un Hitler vampirico-_


	15. Shampoo, aviones, miedo y el destino

El hombre sintió los pasos tras el y se detuvo, no, no fue que escucho pasos, fue el sonido de hojas aplastadas, con la cadencia de pasos, pero no escucho mas que eso, y comprendió que estaba en problemas, en la semi oscuridad de esas calles estrechas, mal iluminadas, y con mil lugares oscuros, podían esconderse donde quisieran, aun faltaba media hora o mas para que amaneciera, apuro el paso y trato de llegar a alguna avenida, pero parecía que cada vez se internaba mas en esas calles angostas y empedradas, se detuvo nuevamente, escucho, nada, podría haberse equivocado?, su instinto le decía que no, a lo lejos le pareció escuchar voces, algún tipo de reunión o algo parecido, se encamino hacia allí, los vio, a lo lejos, una manzana y media mas alla, tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible se dirigió hacia allí, le faltaba treinta, veinte metros para alcanzarlo, cuando el grupo, cuatro muchachos y una chica que se encontraban tomando unas cervezas, se levantaron y empezaron a caminar, el hombre insulto por lo bajo, miro hacia atrás, nada, pero algo en el le gritaba en su interior peligro. Continuo caminando detrás del grupo, media hora, minutos mas o menos, o al menos llegar a salvo a un lugar abierto, tenia la suficiente experiencia para saber que su posición actual era un peligro, saco un estuche, lo abrió, un luz azulada en forma de cono invertido se proyecto, allí vio un punto blanco a la derecha de uno rojo, cerro la caja violentamente, en esa ciudad casi medieval, podría estar en cualquier lado a su derecha, esas ventanas, esas puertas, esos pasillos, esas casa obscuras, continuo tras los chicos, que para su alivio se dirigieron a un parque, abierto en uno de sus costados, con un espeso bosquecillo a su derecha, en ese espacio abierto podría esperarlo, no tendría donde ocultarse. Cuando llego a un lugar que le pareció seguro se detuvo, miro al grupo de chicos que se acercaban al bosquecillo, pero el se detuvo allí, miro tras de si, no vio a nadie cerca, a lo lejos solo una chica con un sobretodo caminaba desafiando al viento, a los costados nada, suspiro, aquí, si se atrevía a atacarlo, lo vería llegar.

_-te vas a quedar allí Helmut?-_ la voz lo sobresalto, venia del bosquecillo, de repente los chicos aparecieron de detrás de los arboles, todos, hasta la chica, tenían espadas en sus manos, Harzer desenvaino la suya, de repente, un rostro se le hizo conocido

_-Horrocks?-_ el aludido, un chico de no mas de diecinueve años sonrío

_-bastante tiempo, cuanto hace, seis meses-_ el limpiador miro al grupo, cinco, que estaba pasando aquí, y por que este tipo...

_-no te habían mandado a casa?, nadie te dio su aprobación_

_-alguien arriba de ustedes parece que si-_

_-y que haces aquí?-_

_-me ordenaron que tu no puedes salir vivo de Praga-_

_-JA, y tu y estos bebes van a cumplir esa orden?-_

_-no, mi amigo-_

_-eh?-_ de repente el limpiador se encontró de cara al suelo, miro hacia arriba, un enorme tipo lo había atacado por la espalda, como no lo escucho llegar, sabia que era un vampiro, se levanto, un poco mareado, a operarios y limpiadores el mareo de un golpe se les pasaba rápido, Harzer se preguntaba si seria lo suficientemente rápido, cuando se irguio por completo, vio que el vampiro y el estaba n rodeado por los operarios.

_-de que lado están?-_

_-no del tuyo-_

_-fue una trampa?, todo este viaje fue una trampa?-_

_-hasta que te das cuenta-_ Harzer se puso en posición defensiva, el vampiro, con una espada también, le amago un ataque, Harzer retrocedió un poco, y sintió la fría punta de una espada pincharle la espalda, se dio cuenta que si intentaba salir de ese circulo, los operario lo atacarían, debía vencer rápidamente al vampiro, atacar a uno de los operarios que no conocía, y tratar de abrirse paso fuera del circulo, fuera de el, las cosas estaría a su favor, se lanzo contra el vampiro y con un rápido corte le abrió el vientre, el vampiro cayo de rodillas al piso y en ese momento le corto la cabeza, el cuerpo del vampiro cayo a tierra, de inmediato salto sobre uno de los chicos que observaba pálido el cuerpo del vampiro, lo iba a atacar cuando se hoyo un disparo y sintió un agudo dolor en su pierna, se miro y noto la sangre que manaba, miro a Horrocks, que tenia una automática humeante en la mano, se sintió furioso.

_-como te atreves? Es que acaso no tienes dignidad?-_

_-eso importa, aquí solo importa que tu mueras-_ el limpiador sintió un gemido a su espalda, y vio con horror al vampiro que había decapitado de pie, sonriente con su espada en mana, Harzer se dio cuenta que no tenia escapatoria, tardaría horas en sanar de la pierna, seis contra uno, su muerte era segura , el vampiro levanto su espada, cuando una especie de bola de colores lo golpeo y literalmente lo estrello contra un árbol, el limpiador y los operario miraron hacia donde provino la cosa esa, una mujer de cerca de unos treinta años, pelo violacio y sobretodo verde parecía caminar hacia ellos.

_-disculpen, molesto?-_ el limpiador casi que sonrío

_-Shampoo?-_

_-hola Helmut, problemas?-_

_-si, estos idiotas dicen que tienen orden de matarme-_

_-a ti también?-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-A ELLA-_ de repente los operarios se lanzaron contra ella, Shampoo desenvaino su espada, la clásica espada sarracena, que se hacia mas ancha desde el cabo hacia la punta, recibió a uno de los operarios con el largo filo de su espadón, el chico callo y Shampoo, que no era de dar rodeos, le corto la cabeza, eso hizo que el resto se detuvieran, tratando de rodearla, mientras, Harzer se enfrentaba con el vampiro.

Horrocks saco su revolver nuevamente, pero Shampoo salta hacia el y le corto la mano, luego salto sobre dos chicos que se abalanzaron hacia ella, ambos cayeron con el vientre abierto, la chica, horrorizada, tiro su espada y empezó a correr, no lo hizo por mas de veinte pasos, cuando cayo de boca al suelo, Shampoo le había lanzado su espada, que se le había clavado en el cuello, era una herida mortal, incluso para un operario, Shampoo la miro con cara de nada, ni tristeza, ni enojo, miro a Harzer, que combatía aun con el vampiro, en el lapso que Shampoo destruyo a los operarios, el le había cortado las dos manos, le había abierto el vientre dos veces y le había hecho infinidad de tajos en el cuerpo, pero el vampiro se recuperaba como si nada, el limpiador le volvió a cortar la cabeza, el cuerpo cayo nuevamente, Shampoo se acerco, tomo la espada de Harzer, y la clavo en el cuerpo del vampiro, atravesándolo de lado a lado, y hundiendo el filo profundamente en la tierra, la cabeza cortada, se deshizo como si fuera polvo, y en seguida, una nueva como si fuera un retoño sangriento renació desde el cercenado cuello, el vampiro trato de levantarse, pero se encontró sujeto al piso por la espada del limpiador, el vampiro se sacudía violentamente, pero no podía zafarse, Shampoo se a rodillo junto a el.

_-sabes?, me dijeron que eres inmortal a todo, a las heridas que matarían a otro vampiro, a las enfermedades, a casi todo, pero eres inmune al sol?, sabes?, me dijeron que no-_ el vampiro la miro horrorizado, miro hacia el horizonte, la luz del sol se empezaba a hacer visible, el vampiro se revolvía desesperado, la luz del sol lo empezó a iluminar, y en medio de gritos horrorosos y humo, el vampiro se convirtió en ceniza, Harzer tomo su espada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Horrocks, que tirado en el piso se tomaba el muñón de su mano cortada, el limpiador levanto su espada, pero Shampoo lo detuvo

_-tranquilo Helmut, necesitamos alguien que hable-_

_-esta bien, pero luego es mio-_

_-esta bien- _el joven sonrío tenebrosamente

-acaso_ creen que voy a delatar a alguien, tan débil me creen?-_

_-no, pero Saotome tiene un amigo que tiene paciencia en eso de hacer hablar a alguien-_ Shampoo fue la que sonrío siniestra mente ahora, Harzer la miro

_-quien?-_

_-Rosete, Saotome me dijo que hay muchos vampiros muertos, además de limpiadores, algo muy malo esta pasando, así que el vampiro nos va a ayudar-_ Harzer fue el que miro ahora a Horrocks, y sonrío

_-Rosete?, pobre, pobre diablo-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Nerima, Ranma, Akane y Menta esperaban la llegada de Rosete, el avión que trajo a Ranma había recargado combustible y sus refrigeradores habían sido llenados con sangre, puntual, como siempre, a los 7 pm llego el vampiro, de repente miro a menta fijamente, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se dirigió a Ranma.

_-bien Saotome, los Limpiadores solían viajar en las mejores carrozas, luego tenían los mejores camarotes, espero que no nos defrauden sus amigos de la Sociedad_

_-siganme-_ pasando por la puerta de vidrio y saliendo a la playa de maniobras, se acercaron a un Lear Jet privado, de esos pequeños pero caro, muy, muy, caros, Rosete sonrío

_-bueno que esperamos?, nos vamos?-_ el vampiro se encamino rápidamente a la escalerilla, pero nadie lo siguió, se detuvo molesto

_-pasa algo?-_

_-si, mi hermano tiene terror a volar-_ menta no pudo guardarse una sonrisa picara, Ranma. estaba duro como una estatua, sudando copiosamente, Rosete miro a Akane

_-creo que no es el único, vamos Tendo, no me dira que tiene miedo a volar?-_

_-jamas lo hice-_

_-siempre hay una primera vez para todo, vea el lado bueno, si nos estrellamos, tendrá una muerte rápida y casi sin sufrimiento-_ Rosete la rodeo por detrás, la tomo por los hombros y como si fuera un maniquí la levanto y la subió al avión, mientras trepaba las escalerillas, le hablo a menta

_-mejor encarguese de su hermano-_ menta suspiro, espero a que los vampiros desaparecieran por la puerta e increpo a Ranma.

_-es increíble, tu novia aquí y tu te quedas duro, acaso tendré que empujarte nuevamente, oh diablos, por lo menos una esperarías que lograras al menos subir al avión, aparentar algo de valentía-_ mientras decía todo esto, empujaba a Ranma., haciéndolo avanzar centímetro a centímetro, Rosete salio a ver que tanto pasaba, y se encontró con una escena bizarra de una adolescente empujando a un limpiador, menta vio al vampiro en la puerta

_-puede creerlo?, el tipo tiene un duelo a muerte una vez a la semana, se ha arrojado de una catarata de treinta metros de altura, a sido lanzado por el gobierno sueco desde un submarino dentro de un torpedo a mil metros de profundidad, a caído en una grieta de docientos metros en la Antartida, a bajado, luchando con su espada contra un vampiro, por las paredes de un edifico de cuarenta pisos... pero ve algo con alas y motor, donde una linda chica le ofrece bebidas alcohólicas y donde el piloto esta levemente ebrio y se convierte en una especie de estatua mas pálida que ustedes._ A todo esto ya casi lo había empujado hasta la puerta, miro al vampiro

_-puede ayudar?-_ Rosete lo tomo de la solapa y literalmente lo introdujo de un tirón, mientras menta se tomaba las rodillas, recuperaba el aire y se metía al fuselaje, Rosete sentó al limpiador de un golpe a su asiento, menta le abrocho el cinturón y se dirigió al suyo, Akane estaba callada, pero aun consciente, Ranma. estaba totalmente catártico, Rosete, que miraba a menta fijamente le pregunto algo

_-siempre es así?-_

_-por lo menos la primera media hora, luego se recupera-_ fue la ultima palabra por horas, con el tiempo Ranma., se recupero, igual que Akane, esta miro a Rosete, que seguía mirando como fascinado a menta

_-nada que decir?-_

_-su nombre es Amanda?-_

_-si-_ Ranma. le contó su historia, el vampiro se recosto en su asiento, prendió uno de sus puros, y sonrío

_-bueno, subió la apuesta-_ Akane y Ranma. lo miraron extrañados

-_a que se refiere-_

_-creen en el destino?-_

_-en que forma?-_ el vampiro aspiro su puro

_-yo creo en el destino, pero de manera general, para la raza humana, y nosotros señorita Tendo, seguimos de alguna manera humanos, decía que la raza humana tiene forjado una meta, y el destino hara todo lo que este a a su alcance para lograr sus metas, si ella, esta aquí, significa que el destino ha echo una jugada desesperada, y que no se dejara derrotar tan fácilmente-_

-_pero quien y que es lo que pasa?-_

_-Saotome, cuando tengamos la primera respuesta, tendremos todas-_


	16. Reunion

Cuando Akane bajo del avión se sintió decepcionada, obviamente era de noche, el clima era frió, negros nubarrones cubrían el cielo, hacia frió, o al menos por lo abrigado que veía a el resto de las personas debía de hacerlo. No muy lejos se veían montañas, hermosas montañas, pero toda visión que pudiera parecer idílica se termino con un empujón de Ranma

_-disculpa pero tengo que bajar-_ Akane casi se cae de la escalerilla, mientras Ranma bajaba a los saltos, solo cuando poso sus pies en tierra firme pareció calmarse, Akane bajo lentamente, pero hubiera suspirado cuando piso la pista del aeropuerto

_-después de usted señorita Amanda-_ con una reverencia Rosete le dio paso a menta, esta agradeció el gesto y bajo ágilmente la escalerilla , Rosete, siempre grave y sereno, bajo lentamente, Akane miro a Ranma

_-no que íbamos a tomar sol?-_

_-como escuchaste eso?, oh, tu oído-_ menta la miro recelosa

_-los secretos que escuchas, verdad?-_

_-solo si me concentro, volviendo a lo otro-_

_-para que?, no pueden tomar sol-_

_-si, pero pensaba en un lugar paradisiaco, con una piña colada en la mano-_

_-junto a mi hermano?-_ Akane se quedo dura, igual Ranma, menta sonrió. Ranma aclaro

_-eso lo dije por si nos estaban escuchando, pensé que con tantas cosas raras nuestro celulares podría estar intervenidos, veo que funciono-_

_-y, donde estamos Saotome?, en Berna?- _ el vampiro miraba las montañas

_-como lo sabe?-_

_-ese es el pico Stufhesion, ya estuve aquí, tres veces, la ultima cuando murió Jenny-_ un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar, un agente de inmigración se acerco al grupo, Ranma saco su billetera y se la mostró al oficial, este la observo y se la devolvió, hablo algo que Akane no entendió, parecía alemán, pero mas se sorprendió al escuchar a Ranma contestarle en japones y que el tipo al parecer lo entendiera-

_-le pregunto su asunto en este país, Saotome le dijo que vino en misión, seguramente le mostró alguna identificación, el tipo le deseo buena suerte-_ Rosete parecía tan tranquilo como siempre

_-como sabe eso?-_

_-hablo alemán también mi querida señorita-_

_-yo no entendí nada-_

_-pero si a su novio, por que tiene puesta la pulsera, como el oficial no tiene ninguna, lo escucha en su verdadero idioma-_

_-genial-_

_-no te preocupes Akane, ya le pedí a Ryoga que te tenga una para ti, mejor nos ponemos en marcha- _salieron de el aeropuerto, pidieron un taxis, Ranma indico una dirección en las afuera de la ciudad, muy cerca del bosque, allí los cuatro apretados pasajeros pagaron el viaje y bajaron, Akane pensaba que irían a alguna de esas casas alpinas que se veían allí, en lugar de eso, Ranma se interno en el bosque, seguido por Rosete, menta bufo

_-genial otra campaña a la intemperie-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-a estos locos les encanta dormir en carpas, bolsas de acampar, esas cosas-_ la niña se metió en la senda seguida por Akane.

Caminaron por cerca de una hora y media, hasta que Akane sintió un aroma...

_-alguien esta fritando algo-_ menta la miro y sonrió

_-sabes, podrías ser de utilidad, ya me estaba cansando de caminar-_ Akane sonrió, tal vez la chica empezaba a aceptarla. El grupo llego a un pequeño claro, donde cuatro carpas estaban levantada, un hombre, con una bandana en la cabeza cocinaba algo en una sartén sobre un pequeño fuego, a Akane se le escapo un grito

_-RYOGA?-_ el muchacho dio se dio vuelta,y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro

_-AKANE, AKANE TENDO eres tu?-_ el muchacho dejo a un costado la sartén y se dirigió a pasa rápido hacia ella, Akane de repente se escudo detrás de Ranma, este la miro sorprendida

_-que pasa?-_

_-creo que me quiere abrazar-_

_-y que?, eran muy buenos amigos-_

_-Ranma, soy fría como un cadáver, se va a dar cuenta-_ Ranma sintió un nudo en la garganta

_-Akane, habría que decírselo, yo lo haré, igual, no te preocupes, hace tanto frió que no se dara cuenta-_ Akane salio de detrás de Ranma, Ryoga, que los miraba extrañados se quedo parado, ella abrió los brazos

_-como estas?-_

_-AKANE-_ el se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, tanto que la levanto del piso, cuando la soltó la miro

_-que haces aquí?, Ranma, esto puede ser muy peligros, vamos acerquen ce al fuego, MENTA, COMO ESTAS PEQUEÑA-_

_-hola tio, me extrañaste?-_

_-por supuesto niña, y ese debe ser el legendario Rosete, verdad?-_ el vampiro bajo la cabeza en saludo-_ bueno, se supone que estamos en tregua, oye Ranma, no venían dos vampiros contigo, tuve que cargar toda esa sangre yo solo, Harzer se esta recuperado, y Shampoo no quiso saber nada de cargar algo-_ Akane trago duro, raro en alguien que solo traga cuando se alimenta. Ranma suspiro, hora de decir la verdad

_-pchan... Akane es el otro vampiro-_ el muchacho se quedo con la boca abierta

_-no... no... no se... que decir- _Akane trato de sonreír

_-mejor no digas nada, haz me ese favor, si?-_ Ryoga asintió en silencio

-_vaya, vaya, vaya, así que la chica violenta llega con una sorpresa-_ todos voltearon a ver a la voz femenina, Shampoo se acerco caminando lentamente, paso entre Ranma y Ryoga y se paro junto a Akane, luego dio una vuelta alrededor de ella, de repente la tomo por el cuello y la hizo girar, Ranma y Ryoga gritaron

_-SHAMPOO, NO, NO ES MALA-_ Akane cayo, cuando trato de ponerse de pie, sintió la punta de una espada, su propia espada, Shampoo la había desarmado en menos de dos segundos

_-odio a los vampiros, no me des una razón, o no veras otra luna, entiendes-_ Shampoo se dio vuelta y se acerco a Rosete, lentamente le puso la punta en el cuello

_-y usted, asesino, loco, propagador de esta enfermedad, cuando esto termine, lo matare-_ Rosete tenia el rostro tan serio como siempre, puso dos dedos sobre el filo de la espada, miro a Shampoo

_-veo que es hábil, y nos odia, pero jamas blofee si no puede pagar una apuesta-_

_-y quien me va a callar, usted?-_

_-si así lo desea, sera un placer-_ tomo la espada por la hoja, la torció un poco y la hizo retroceder, luego, antes que la sorprendida Shampoo pudiera hacer algo, tiro hacia si la espada, que golpeo con su cruz a la limpiadora en el cuello, y producto de esto, Shampoo, que estaba cayendo hacia adelante, se encontró con el codo de Rosete, la chica cayo al pido con la nariz sangrando, iba a ponerse de pie, cuando sintió la punta de la espada de Akane en su cuello, ni se dio cuenta cuando el vampiro se la había arrebatado, este la miro ferozmente

_-sera un placer enseñarle algunas cosas cuando esto termine-_ separo la espada del cuello y se la arrojo a Akane

_-Tendo, me a avergonzado como discípula, mejor que este mas atenta, o no llegara lejos- _se dio media vuelta y se interno en el bosque, Ranma levanto a Shampoo

_-que te pasa?, estas loca?, estamos en una tregua-_

_-ya me las pagara-_

_-no, no aquí, no ahora, nos están matando, recuerdas?, así que te quedaras tranquila, es una orden, entiendes?, lo que menos necesitamos es una pelea entre nosotros-_ menta le alcanzo un pañuelo, pero ella lo rechazo y se metió en su tienda, Akane la miro irse

_-ha cambiado-_

_-desde lo de Mousse, odia a los vampiros, pero no tiene sentido que te atacara, entiendo lo de Rosete, pero a ti...-_

_-tal vez la culpa de que no se halla casado contigo-_ Ryoga miraba a Akane con una mezcla de asombro y lastima, Ranma miro a Akane

_-hora de que te alimentes-_

_-yo...-_

_-vamos, piensas que seras la primera vampiro que vemos tomar sangre, Ryoga, donde están los contenedores?-_

_-yo la llevo, acomodate mientras tanto-_ mientras Akane y el chico desaparecían, Ranma suspiro, menta se acerco a el

_-funcionara?-_

_-eso espero, pensé que solo Rosete seria impredecible, pero Shampoo ahora...-_

_-dale tiempo, nunca te desobedeció-_

_-solo una vez-_

_-cuando?-_

_-el día que murió Mousse, le dije que no se metiera en ese nido de vampiros, apenas habíamos salido de allí, pero Mousse tardaba en salir, ella dudo unos minutos, y a pesar de que le dí una orden de no volver, ella se metió nuevamente, si nos hubiéramos introducido antes, el estaría vivo, cuando ella llego a el, ya era tarde-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Akane bebía lentamente, cuando bajo su vaso, se encontró que Ryoga la miraba fijamente, se sintió avergonzada, y se ahogo, aunque no respiraba, se ahogo, Ryoga se acerco y le palmeo la espada

_-ya, ya, estas bien?-_

_-si... gracias-_

_-si quieres te dejo sola?-_

_-no, estoy cansada de ocultarme, estoy cansada de tener asco de mi misma-_

_-tal vez la sangre estaba muy fría-_

_-mejor Ryoga, la sangre tibia es muy tentadora-_

_-no se que hacer ni que decir-_

_-no lo hagas, por favor, soy yo, por favor, no me trates distinto, no me tengas miedo, no me tengas lastima, solo tratame como siempre, es... lo único... que quiero-_ Akane volvió a llorar, Ryoga la abrazo

_-shh, ya esta pequeña, para mi no hay diferencia, estamos acostumbrados a estar con vampis, no te preocupes-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mientras Akane se quedo junto al fuego, Ranma, Harzer, Ryoga y Rosete se reunieron

-_bien pchan, que descubriste?-_

_-muchas cosas malas, dime, recuerdas a Dorias?-_

_-si, un idiota-_

_-un fanático, odiaba a muerte a los vampiros-_ Akane se acerco al grupo junto a menta

_-no reclutan ustedes a su gente entre los que nos odian?-_ Rosete la miro fríamente

_-Tendo, alguna vez supo de nosotros antes de que pasara?-_

_-antes de que me atacara y me bautizara?, NO-_ los tres limpiadores miraron fríamente al vampiro, este ni se inmuto, Ryoga continuo

-_no reclutamos fanáticos, ni asesinos, eso era Dorias, así que tuvo diez FEC-_

_-que es eso?-_

_-firmas en contra, los diez limpiadores juzgamos a los candidatos a operarios, incluso Shampoo voto en contra- _ Harzer asintió

_-lo recuerdo- _Ryoga lo miro ahora

_-pues es uno de los nuevos limpiadores-_

_-QUEEEE- Ranma_ y Harzer no lo creían

_-pensaban que lo de Horrocks era lo mas extraño?, hay mas, miren esto-_ saco unos papeles, elegía cual entregar a los limpiadores, estos los leyeres, Harzer miro a Ryoga

_-son mis alumnos, todos son operarios-_

_-eran diras, fueron dados de baja, igual que los de Ranma, Shampoo, Exseman, Brolin, Villegas, Chia So, Mendeville, Smith, Luperto y los mios-_

_-pero por que?-_

_-no lo se, pero esto esta lleno de nuevos operarios, todos pendejos, fanáticos y peligrosos, Rosete dice que los vampiros europeos desaparecieron, sin provocación?, mil a uno que fueron estos chicos, cuando algún grupo fallaba, íbamos nosotros a terminar el trabajo, y al mismo tiempo, otro grupo se encargaban de nosotros, Harzer en Praga, un grupo salio hacia Nerima hace un día seguro que te buscaban, Shampoo debía ir a Wellington en una semana, yo a Caracas en un mes-_ Rosete sonrío

_-Wellington y Caracas?, la dulce Isabel no es nada dulce con alguien con una espada en mano, y en Caracas esta el amigo Francton, un verdadero desgraciado, sus equipos están perdidos-_

_-eso es lo que pensamos, ah, señor Rosete, tenemos un amiguito aquí, uno de estos chicos, se niega a hablar, espero que usted sepa como estirarle la lengua-_ los ojos del vampiro brillaron

_-bueno, veo que no me aburriré aquí-_ Harzer y Ryoga trajeron a Horrocks arrastrándolo por los pies junto a el fuego, donde el vampiro lo había pedido, el chico tenia la cara feroz, miro despectivamente al vampiro, este se arrodillo, junto a el

_-dime chico, vas a decirme que pasa aquí?-_ el chico sonrío, pero no dijo nada, el vampiro sonrío, miro a Harzer y Ryoga, y les dijo al tiempo que miraba su reloj

_-saquenle los zapatos y las medias-_ mientras cumplían las ordenes, el vampiro saco una de las bases metálicas de una carpa, luego les hablo a menta y Akane

_-señoritas, lo que va a pasar aquí no va a ser nada agradable, por favor podrían retirarse?-_ las chicas dejaron el lugar, el vampiro miro a ahora a los limpiadores

_-a quien tenia que haber matado?-_ Harzer levanto la mano

_-ustedes están de mas, hablara, no se preocupen, dejenmelo a mi-_ Ranma y Ryoga se retiraron, mientras el vampiro le hablo al pobre chico manco mientras volvía a mirar su reloj

_-falta aun cinco horas para que salga el sol, por ultima vez, HABLA-_ el chico sonrío

_-muy bien, no te lo preguntare hasta dentro de media hora, cada media hora te preguntare, si hablas antes, no me detendré, entiendes?, aunque grites diciendo la verdad, así que por ultima vez, HABLA- _coloco el hierro entre los carbones en llamas, lo saco brillando en rojo, el chico ya no sonrío, sudaba, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero no hablo, el vampiro meneo la cabeza

_-cuanto lo lamento, usted, sostengale los pies-_ apoyo levemente el hierro candente en la planta del pie, un sonido y un olor a quemado invadieron el lugar, el chico apretó los dientes, y luego grito

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-lo van a dejar que lo torture?-_

_-Akane, esos tipos nos quieren matar a nosotros, a ustedes, y no se que mas-_

_-pero, escucha, esta sufriendo-_

_-la chica violenta no vio como ese chico quería matar a Harzer, no merece compasión, el eligió su camino, alla el-_ Shampoo estaba apoyada contra un árbol, a la luz de la luna, que siguió su recorrido, acompañado por los gritos desesperados de un traidor


	17. El viejo y la pipa

_-no escuchan nada?-_

_-yo no, usted-_

_-algo, en esa casa-_

_-Ryoga, a tu derecha, algo que camina y no hace ruido-_

_-gracias Ranma por delatarme, supongo que el o eso te escucho por el handy-_

_-ponte en guardia, nada mas-_

_-Estoy a tu derecha, no te preocupes- _Shampoo se corrió hacia su izquierda para cubrir a Ryoga, Harzer, con un rifle con mira telescópica, cubría el ventanal indicado desde el techo de una casa alta, Ranma, Akane y Rosete esperaban en la oscuridad de un cuarto, mientras, un hombre de aspecto avejentado, fumaba tranquilamente una pipa en el balcón que cubría Harzer, Ryoga y Shampoo cubrían el flanco derecho, si pasaba algo, debería ser desde la izquierda, había un largo espacio entre las casas y el Tamesis.

_-están en el techo?-_ Akane escucho algo sobre ellos, el vampiro asintió

_-Ranma, un grupo esta bajando desde el techo, son seis- _Harzer los veía claramente

_-operarios y el vampiro-_

_-Ranma, voy hacia -_

_-yo también-_ Ryoga y Shampoo cerraban la trampa, Harzer trataba de distinguir al vampiro del resto

_-Akane, Luis, si me dicen quien es el vampiro, se los agradecería-_el vampiro agudizo el oído

_-escucho dos a la derecha, tres a la izquierda-_

_-ok, entonces el idiota que se quedo en el techo no es el líder, si no el vampiro-_ la cruz de la mira se centro directamente en la frente del tipo ese, a decir verdad, no había diferencia con un humano normal.

De repente, cinco figuras saltaron junto al anciano, este no se mostró sorprendido, parecía esperarlos, los muchachos desenvainaron espadas y lo rodearon, el viejo aspiro lentamente la pipa, y exhalo tranquilamente una larga nube de humo

_-sera posible?, ya no respetan ni a los jubilados?-_

_-viejo, el Gran Maestre te quiere muerto-_ uno de los chicos rompió el silencio

_-Adam?, que raro, hace años que no lo veo, desde la boda de su nieta-_ la calma del viejo desconcertó a los muchachos, el tipo chupo nuevamente su pipa, miro con sus profundos ojos azul gris a su interlocutor

_-y quien va a cumplir la sentencia-_

_-un amigo-_ apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras, desde el techo cayo un enorme tipo, apenas piso el balcón, cayo con su cabeza destrozada, los muchachos lo miraron horrorizados, el viejo sonrío

_-se asustan por tan poca cosa, aun les falta mucho que aprender-_ tres figuras se acercaron al balcón, los operaros miraron a Ranma, Akane y Rosete, todos espadas en mano, reconocieron inmediatamente al limpiador

_-Saotome, que haces aquí?-_

_-yo debería preguntarte eso, no?-_ Rosete se había colocado junto al viejo, cortándole la cabeza a el vampiro herido, la cabeza cortada se convirtió en ceniza y otra le creció desde el cercenado cuello, se levanto rápidamente, el vampiro español sonrío, el viejo aspiro su pipa nuevamente

_-un Dracult?-_ al oírlo, el vampiro extraño lo miro como quien había sido descubierto, trato de atacar al viejo con su espada, pero Rosete lo bloqueo, Ranma se lanzo contra los operarios, mientras Akane sacaba al viejo de , Rosete venció rápidamente al Dracult, mientras dos operarios había caído, los otros tres se lanzaron por el balcón, la salida mas rápida era a la derecha, corrieron un poco, hasta que notaron algo, dos personas que vestían sobretodos, al acercarse un poco mas, los reconocieron

_-Hibiki y Shampoo, hacia alla-_ cambiaron de dirección, lanzándose hacia las casas, Ryoga y Shampoo los seguían tranquilamente, los tres sobrevivientes estaban a cincuenta metros, cuando uno de ellos cayo con la cabeza abierta como una rosa sangrienta

_-francotirador, vamos hacia alla-_ pero se detuvieron rápidamente, Ranma, Rosete y Akane se acercaban caminando tranquilamente, a la derecha Ryoga y Shampoo, atrás, el tirador, a la izquierda, el rio, no lograrían llegar sin que el tirador los acribillara, tiraron sus espadas y levantaron las manos, la cacería de esta noche había terminado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El viejo obsequio a sus salvadores una copa de brandy, los operarios capturados estaban atados con cadenas, el Dracult estaba atado a un árbol, de cara al sol, el viejo miro gravemente a los prisioneros, como antiguo Penador, el había sido una de los principales mentes que llevaban a la Sociedad de los tres símbolos durante el siglo XX, hacia once años se había jubilado, la sociedad se había adaptado a los nuevos tiempos, los penadores mas jóvenes, la gente que llevaba la burocracia de la sociedad sabían que hacer sin el, bien merecido tenia un descanso, hasta que en la mañana cuatro limpiadores y dos vampiros le hablaron de una fabulosa conspiración entre Dracults y operarios y el Gran maestre, algo sabia el de que las cosas estaban mal, no entendía por que la sociedad se traslado de Oporto a ese extraño lugar en Finlandia, supo que los penadores que había dejado habían sido despedidos, y que vampiros pacíficos estaban muriendo, la llegada del grupo de Ranma y los datos de que también limpiadores estaban muriendo, como el echo de que fanáticos anti-vampiros estaban siendo reclutados cerraban perfectamente un cuadro aterrador. Mientras recargaba su pipa, se acerco a los muchachos atados

_-dime hijo, por que quieres ser vampiros?-_ todos, hasta Rosete y Ranma se sorprendieron

_-pero, como?, entonces por que nos matan?-_ Rosete, por primera vez perdía su cara de nada, el viejo encendió su pipa

_-por que quieren ser Dracults, no vampiros IMPUROS, según ellos-_

_-pero odian a los vampiros-_

_-ser un Dracult no es ser un vampiro, verdad hijo?-_ el chico miro al piso, el viejo aspiro la pipa

_-eso es lo que le habrán dicho, incluso la mente mas enajenada puede ser dominada por sus deseos, PODER, PODER Y LA SENSACIÓN DE HACER LO CORRECTO-_ Ranma meneo la cabeza

_-pero en realidad, están haciendo el trabajo sucio de ellos, destruyen a la sociedad, destruyen a los vampiros y con ello a los únicos que podrían controlarlos- _

_-y luego los Dracults los escupen como carozos de aceituna, que podrían hacer estos idiotas contra ellos si todos los hombres de experiencia están muertos?-_

_-pero por que el gran maestre se unió a ellos-_

_-por que es un Dracult-_ el viejo se sentó en un sillón, todos lo miraron, Harzer intervino

_-como podría un vampiro llegar a ser el gran maestre?-_

_-buena pregunta, pero sin duda es así, como se llama ese lugar...-_

_-Groserperkiesten?-_

_-si, Groserperkiesten, esta sobre el circulo polar, no?, que mejor lugar para vampiros?, un lugar donde durante el invierno los días tienen cuanto?, dos horas de sol, tres?-_

_-a veces ni eso-_

_-entienden ahora?, nuestro rival debe ser increíblemente astuto, y debe saber ya que estamos reunidos hablando aquí, un grupo fue tras Harzer y no volvió, otro fue tras Saotome y no lo encuentra, Hibiki y Shampoo desaparecieron, y el grupo que vino tras de mi desaparece, cuando vayamos a como diablos se dice eso?-_

_-Groserperkiesten-_

_-a ese lugar, nos estaran esperando, nos sera muy difícil superarlos-_

_-no iremos solos, en Berna les tenemos una sorpresa a esos traidores-_ Ranma y Harzer miraron a Ryoga

_-que preparaste pchan?-_

_-ya lo veras allí, no te apresures-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

cuando volvieron a su campamento en Berna, el grupo se encontró que no había ocho tiendas, sin una veintena, y en ellas, los operarios que habían sido alumnos de Ryoga, Shampoo, Ranma y Harzer, el muchacho de la bandana los había convocados y ellos aceptaron gustosos, habían sido despedidos y tenían mucho que vengar.

_-increíble, que gran idea tuviste pchan-_

_-no fue mia, fue de Shampoo-_

_-gatita, esta vez te pasaste-_

_-a veces me equivoco, me voy a descansar un poco-_ la chica de pelo violacio se retiro a su tienda, mientras Ranma, Harzer y Ryoga se saludaban con la treintena de muchachos y chicos, Akane se sentía sapo de otro pozo, y para peor tenia hambre, se acerco a Ryoga que charlaba animadamente con tres operarios

_-me das la llave del contenedor-_

_-oh, esta escondida, dejame que te indica donde-_ ambos dejaron la animada reunión y se acercaron a los contenedores, el paso la mano tras el tercero y luego de tantear saco la llave, abrió la puerta, saco un sachet, iba a servirlo en una taza, pero Akane se lo saco de las manos

_-no te hagas tanto problemas, así esta bien-_ mordió el sachet y tomo lentamente de el, Ryoga sentía pena por ella, pero se lo guardo, Akane miro a Ryoga y noto algo

_-oye, por que tienes dos pulseras, una es la de Babel, no? Y la otra?-_ la boca de Ryoga se callo hasta el piso

_-es para... que... yo... no se como decirlo-_

_-te embrujaron?-_

_-no-_

_-te hechizaron?-_

_-no, es... que...-_

_-tienes una maldición?- _alguna vez lo tendrá que saber, valor Ryoga

_-si, es... que... yo...-_

_-RYOGA, TU ARMASTE ESTA FIESTA, VE Y PON ORDEN AQUÍ-_ Ranma con los brazos cruzados los miraba desde debajo de un árbol, el muchacho suspiro y se dirigió hacia el bullicio, al pasar, Ranma le dijo tres palabras

_-me debes esta-_


	18. Confeciones

_-y bien, como vamos a ir?, si usamos los aviones de la sociedad, se darían cuenta-_

_-Tendo, creo que tendremos que sacar la chequera-_ Akane miro a Rosete, para no llamar la atención de los lideres de la asociación de los tres símbolos, tendrían que comprar cerca de cuarenta billetes de avión hacia Finlandia.

_-eso va a ser muy caro, tienes tanto dinero?-_ la sonrisa inquisitiva de menta la volvió a la tierra.

_-herede una pequeña fortuna-_

_-si?-_

_-SI-_ Akane se dio media vuelta y se alejo, dejando extrañada a la pequeña, esta apretó los puños

_-JA, así que tiene dinero, acaso se cree mas por eso-_ Ranma la tomo del hombro

_-recuerdas que te dije que un equipo mato a su novio sin ordenes, así es como ella heredo el dinero-_

_-yo... oh diablos, yo no quise decir eso, AKANE, ESPERA, AKANE-_ la chica salio a correr tras de ella, la alcanzo entre los arboles

_-perdona, no sabia... eso, por favor me disculpas?-_ la carita de la niña la enterneció, y le recordó que ella jamas seria madre...

_-esta bien, tu no lo sabias, no te hagas problemas-_ se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que

_-era lindo?-_ Akane la miro confundida

_-perdón?-_

_-si era lindo...? tu novio, era guapo?-_

_-si, tal vez, si-_

_-no estas segura?-_

_-ni siquiera se si me enamore, lo quería, si, pero...-_

_-como a mi hermano?-_ Akane la miro

-_eso paso hace años-_

_-bueno, tu no te casaste-_

_-no puedo hacerlo-_

_-dije que NO LO HICISTE-_

_-no... no se, nunca encontré alguien... a veces pasa, mi hermana Nabiki se caso dos veces, se divorcio dos veces, eso me asusto, tuve amigos, si, y mas que eso, pero nadie que en realidad me conquistara de verdad, Johan bien pudo hacerlo, íbamos hacia eso...-_ Akane se quedo callada, eran recuerdos tristes aun

_-y que paso con mi hermano?-_

_-muchas cosas-_

_-fue su culpa?-_

_-de que nos separáramos?, si, pero con el tiempo reconocí que yo también ayude-_

_-el me dijo que faltaba meses para la boda-_

_-dos meses-_

_-y cuanto tiempo estuvieron comprometidos?-_

_-casi cuatro años-_

_-CUATRO AÑOS?-_

_-tienes que entender, NOS COMPROMETIERON, YO NO LO ELEGÍ, EL TAMPOCO A MI, esos matrimonios arreglados por padres..., muchos no llegan a los seis meses, nosotros...-_

_-pero que paso?-_

_-por alguna extraña razón, todas las chicas de Nerima parecían, en un principio querer ser su novia, sabes de su maldición, así que por si eso fuera poco media población de la ciudad que no sabia de ella, quería noviar con la pelirroja, y muchos de esos enajenado, quería a la vez salir conmigo, y al tiempo matar al moreno-_

-_vaya lio-_

_-si, hasta que crecimos, nuestras hormonas espesaron a correr por nuestras venas, y ahora esas dulces chicas al menos querían pasar una noche en su cama, esos chicos que querían matarlo a el, querían estar con ella, Y CONMIGO-_ ambas rieron

_-y que paso?-_

_-creo que hay en realidad nos enamoramos, el sexo puede ser maravilloso, pero a dos chicos acosados asusta, solo nos sentíamos seguros cuando estábamos juntos, en todo sentido, entiendes?-_

_-si no soy tan inocente, bien se querían, dormían juntos, estaban a punto de casarse, que paso?-_

_-el cambio y yo también, las chicas hablaban de que pasaban la noche con el, el al menos amaba esa fama, yo no sabia si era cierto o no, pero cada vez me sentía mas insegura, lo empecé a celar, tanto que exploto, discutimos, empezamos un día, seguimos otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que rompimos-_

_-entonces rompiste por que el se creía un don Juan?-_

_-no lo harías si encuentras a tu novio hablando varias veces de que delicada es en la cama tal chica o aquella?-_

_-pero no sabias si era cierto-_

_-no, pero el tampoco me daba la seguridad que no fuera cierto-_

_-disculpa, pero, QUE PAR DE IDIOTAS-_

_-lo se, tal vez el no era un don Juan, pero se que paso varias noches con alguien mas-_

_-si?-_

_-si, hoy es mi amiga, maneja un restorant, me lo confeso después que peleamos y el se fue-_

_-y que paso luego?-_

_-me sentí mal, no sabes lo horrible que es una cama fría, pero el tiempo paso, papa murió en ese accidente, Kasumi casi muere cuando nos enteramos, eso me hizo olvidarlo un poco, luego, la escuela de medicina y Kasumi no me dejaron pensar en mucho mas, tal vez alguna aventurilla de vez en cuando, pero nada mas que alguna cana al aire, luego me paso esto y... aquí estoy-_

_-sabes, no eres un monstruo-_

_-graaaciiias-_ Akane no pudo evitar un tono irónico

_-bueno, si estas de humor, podríamos practicar-_ era Shampoo la que hablaba, se acerco tranquilamente a ellas, Rosete, y Ryoga, que venían hablando se las quedaron mirando

_-y bien, que dices, practicamos?-_ Shampoo tenia esa cara de nada que portaba últimamente

_-no estoy de humor Shampoo, ve y busca a otro-_ Akane miraba al piso, a Rosete no le gusto.

_-que le pasa?-_ le pregunto al limpiador

_-nunca se llevaron bien, competían por Ranma, Shampoo además era mejor luchadora que ella-_

_-a, si?-_ el vampiro se acerco a las chicas

_-TENDO, ME PARECE QUE LA ESTÉN DESAFIANDO-_

_-y no voy a aceptar-_

_-la chica violenta tiene miedo?-_ Akane no reaccionaba

_-VAYA JUNTO AL FUEGO, ELLA YA IRA-_ el vampiro se acerco a Akane, esta la miro furiosa mientras Shampoo se dirijia a la hoguera

_-que hace?, yo no quiero pelear-_

_-ya lo se, pero creo que lo necesita-_

_-necesito que?-_

_-sacarse ese estigma, Akane, yo la entrene, esa idiota era mejor que usted?, pudo ser, no creo que lo sea ahora, vaya y pongala en su lugar, si no, la seguirá controlando-_

_-eso cree?-_

_-es tan solo una practica-_ el vampiro hablo tan tranquilo como si estuviera en su mansión

_-practica, como las suyas?-_

_-exactamente, sabe pelear, y sabe lo que tiene que hacer si una pelea se pone difícil-_

_-no pienso provocarla-_

_-Akane, no depende de usted si entra en el convite o no, si no de ella, si lo hace, termine la practica como le enseñe, no olvide que un operario o asesino, sobrevivirá a las mismas heridas que usted, pero también recuerde, que a veces, las cosas solo se arreglan, con una buena pelea-_

_-por que ustedes tienen la mania de tener razón?-_

_-mas sabe el diablo, por viejo que por diablo-_

_-bueno, es tan solo una pelea-_

_-pero yo la pelearía como si fuera un duelo a muerte-_

_-QUEEE?-_

_-vamos, nos están esperado, pulso firme y vista aguda, vamos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-que pasa menta?-_

_-por que te peleaste con Akane?-_ Ranma se quedo mirando a su hermana adoptiva

_-y por que esta pregunta ahora?-_

_-tu contesta la mia y contestare la tuya-_ Ranma se sentó junto a un árbol

_-me equivoque-_

_-en que?-_

_-pensé que podía ser un buen chico, nada mas-_

_-pero eres un don Juan desde que eras su novio, verdad?-_

_-ella te lo dijo, no?-_

_-vamos, recuerdas a esa chica de Sydney?-_

_-si, ella...-_

_-y la de Madrid?-_

_-ah, si-_

_-y la de Seul?-_

_-si, Kim-_

_-y la de Boston?... como se llamaba?-_

_-Sue-_

_-no, Sue no era la de Chicago?-_

_-cierto, entonces era Betty-_

_-BETTY, cierto, seguimos?, sabes, la lista recién empieza-_

_-no, pero eso no significa que sea un don Juan-_ primer plano a la cara de menta, con una gota de sudor sobre ella

-_vamos, no te das cuenta?, su rostro esta triste todo momento, pero cuando esta contigo o habla contigo, se ilumina, eres ciego hermanito?-_

_-pero, y ese Levine?-_

_-dime una cosa, tooodaas esas chicas, significaron algo para ti?-_

_-no como ella-_

_-pero aparentemente ella, jamas necesito rellenos, era obvio que si alguien se acercaba, ella lo tomaría como un salvavidas, sumale lo que le hicieron, una mujer deprimida puede tomar cualquier cosa-_

_-y dime, señorita experiencia, cuando averiguaste eso?-_

_-me lo dijo Shampoo, cuando la descubrí durmiendo con Ryoga-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La vestimenta de Akane y Shampoo no podían variar mas, la primera tenia puesta una camisa blanca liviana, una falda corta negra, Shampoo, que si sentía el frió, tenia un pantalón marrón, un blazer negro de cuello alto ajustado, desenvaino su espadón y se acerco a Akane cortando el aire, esta la esperaba como despreocupada, espada en mano, Rosete no pudo esconder una sonrisa, era algo que el le había enseñado, pero le preocupaba la frialdad de Shampoo,así como la supuesta infravaloración de Akane.

Shampoo ataco con un hachazo a la cabeza, Akane lo detuvo sin problemas, Shampoo retrocedió, hizo una finta al cuello y cambio el ángulo al brazo, Akane lo volvió a detener, Rosete aprobó con la cabeza, Ryoga y Harzer sudaban

_-debemos detenerla-_ pregunto el sueco

_-a la primera sangre- _el vampiro permanecía tan tranquilo como siempre.

_-conociéndolas, eso sera cuando alguna decapite a la otra-_ las rivales permanecían quietas junto al fuego, los operarios se acercaron a ver el duelo, Akane decidió atacar, un estocada, y filo, Shampoo lo detuvo, y ataco al cuello, Akane esquivo y la lucho se inicio de veras, por varios minutos continuaron entre saltos, esquives, contorsiones, de repente la espada de Akane voló, Shampoo grito y se lanzo contra ella, Akane esquivo la estocada y le trabo los brazos, por segundos trataron de vencerse, pero como había pasado con Ranma, ninguna podía vencer a la otra... hasta que Shampoo empezó a llevar el filo hacia el cuello de Akane

_-esto no me gusta voy a detenerla-_ la garra de Rosete detuvo a Ryoga

-_aun es temprano-_ Akane veía el filo acercarse, se acerco al oído de Shampoo tanto como pudo.

_-así que lo perdiste, lastima, tu no lo merecías-_ Shampoo la miro furiosa

-_que dices?-_

_-que no lo merecías, murió jamas lo mereciste-_ Shampoo grito. Y empujo a Akane, que se dejo caer arrastrando a la limpiadora, esta perdió el equilibrio y cayo de cara al piso, cuando trato de levantarse, un cuchillo le acaricio el cuello

_-terminamos-_ la voz de Akane era serena, Ryoga y Harzer las separaron, Akane vio los ojos de Shampoo, arrasados en lágrimas, mientras era llevado por los limpiadores, y se encontró con los de Rosete

_-felicidades, aprendió algo después de todo-_

_-por que me siento tan mal?_

_-ella quería matarla, ya se la pasara, solo defendió su vida-_


	19. Confeciones 2

_-y como esta?-_

_-primero furiosa, pero luego se durmió tranquila, raro-_

_-por que raro?-_

_-por que sufre insomnio, le cuesta dormir-_

_-y como sabes eso picaro?-_ Akane miro a un Ryoga con la boca abierta

-_esta bien, nos descubriste, satisfecha?-_

_-ya lo sabia, no te enoje, me sorprendió que no me lo dijeras-_

_-y como te diste cuenta?-_ Akane se toco la nariz

_-aunque muy bien oculto por tu loción, tienes su perfume, solo sucedería si pasas mucho con ella, no solo como compañeros que se ven de vez en cuando al día-_

_-no sabes que es asqueroso oler a la gente-_

_-disculpa, no lo hice adrede, me llamo la atención ese aroma a jazmín en un hombre, luego lo sentí en ella, bingo-_

_-ser vampiro no es tan malo, no?-_

_-si restamos la imposibilidad de sentir el sol, de solo poder tomar líquidos, de que tu alimento sea solamente sangre humana, de que jamas seré madre, de que soy casi inmortal y vere morir a las personas que quiero, que...-_

_-ok, ok, ya entendí, mala pregunta-_

_-esta bien, empiezo a tener el sarcasmo de Kasumi, eso ayudara-_

_-tu hermana, la has llamado?-_

_-si, hace un rato fuimos con menta al pueblo, la desperté a las dos de la mañana, pero fue reconfortante escucharla-_

_-Nabiki?-_

_-aparentemente tratando de atrapar a algún otro tonto con dinero-_

_-nunca aprende-_

_-igual que tu-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-cuando me lo diras?-_

_-que?-_

_-lo de pchan-_

_-cuando?, como?, donde?-_

_-hace años lo se, antes de que Ranma y yo peleáramos, diez años y aun tienes miedo?-_

_-bueno, aquella vez podrías golpearme, ahora podrías partirme en dos-_

_-y como terminaste con ella?-_

_-hace dos meses, estábamos en Nantes, y se puso borracha como una cuba, si bien bebemos alguna cerveza, la encontré en un bar con al menos cuatro botellas de vino frente a ella, la saque de allí y la lleve al hotel, la acosté en su cama, cuando me iba se tomo de mi brazo y no lo soltó-_

_-así que tu...-_

_-no, me quede con ella pero no hice nada mas que dormir, a la mañana me desperté por que ella me estaba desvistiendo, le dije que estaba ebria, ella me dijo que lo único que tenia era resaca, desde allí si podemos dormimos juntos-_

_-sin amor, solo sexo?-_

_-bueno, tal vez solo somo dos solitarios que unieron su soledad-_

_-poeta, bueno, ella, en si no es una mala persona-_

_-lo se, pero es demasiado apasionada en todo lo que hace-_

_-uuuufff-_

_-tonta, me refiero a que la conoces, antes por ser la mejor, luego por Ranma, luego para ser operaria, luego limpiadora, se toma todo muy a pecho-_

_-solo espero que no quiera tomarse enserio su trabajo conmigo-_

_-no lo creo, luego veremos, dale tiempo, que mas tienes?-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-podrías_ poner un poco mas de leña mi buen Helmut, hace frío aquí-_

_-si, aguarde me un segundo- _ mientras el limpiador iba a buscar mas leña, Dempsey, el penador que rescataran en Londres, se abrigo aun mas en su campera, pero el frío se sentía hasta en los huesos, Ranma llego, también abrazado a si mismo, con Rosete, que tenia puesta su ropa habitual, el limpiador le hablo

_-próximos pasos?- _el penador miro al vampiro

_-no dijeron nada mas?- _ Rosete meneo la cabeza, torturo a los operarios varias horas

_-no, son solo peones, no tienen mucha idea que hacen los lideres- _el viejo saco su pipa, la lleno de tabaco y la encendió, permaneció en silencio casi un minuto, miro a ambos

_-iremos a ese lugar, pero nos quedaremos en Helsinki la mayoría, un grupo tratara de atrapar a un Dracult o algún penador nuevo, lo haremos hablar-_

_-fue mala idea dejar morir al que atrapamos en Londres-_

_-lo echo Saotome, echo esta, si no podemos atrapar a alguien, antes de veinticuatro hora desencadenaremos el plan B-_

_-y cual es el plan B?-_

_-ataque total contra el castillo, los destruiremos antes de que puedan reaccionar-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-mas tranquila?- _Akane miro a Ranma, este se sentó junto a ella bajo el mismo árbol

_-no deberías estar durmiendo?-_

_-necesito planear, Rosete es útil en eso, y al igual que tu, trabaja en turno nocturno-_

_-JA, JA, muy gracioso-_

_-no te enojes-_

_-disculpa, es que estoy muy susceptible últimamente-_

_-te creo-_

_-me vendrá bien una buena pelea, en Finlandia me olvidare de mis problemas-_

_-Akane, yo... quisiera que te quedaras aquí-_ Ranma miro a Akane, que lo miraba con furia

-_no, no otra vez, no me volverás a dejar atrás-_

_-no es que te quiera dejar atrás, pero aun estas de mal estado anímico, no quiero que se te crucen malas ideas-_

_-y quien me las va sacar aquí? Menta?-_

_-puedes cuidarla?-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-a que no se si alguien volverá de Groserperkiesten, si algo sale mal, tu podrías hacerte cargo de ella?-_

_-mira, si quieres, la enviamos con Kasumi y Nabiki a Nerima, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados-_

_-vamos, no seas cabeza dura, tu no...-_

_-yo no que?, antes era una tonta que no sabia pelear bien, ahora ya no soy lo mismo, en ningún sentido-_

_-lo se, pero...-_

_-por que sigues asiendo esto?, siempre me menosprecias-_

_-no te menosprecio, es solo que no quiero...-_

_-yo no quiero, yo no quiero, siempre yo no quiero, tu siempre decides por mi, por dios, diez años y sigues haciendo lo mismo-_

_-y por que te empecinas en pelear por eso, si lo hago, diablos, es por que te quiero, no entiendes, te amo y no quiero que te pase algo-_ Akane le miro con la boca abierta

_-que dijiste?- _ Ranma sonrío

-_que no quiero que te pase algo...-_

_-no seas tonto, que dijiste antes de eso?-_

_-que te amo, siempre lo supiste-_

_-yo...-_ Ranma se acerco y la abrazo, empezó a acercar sus labios a los de Akane, el beso era inminente

_-SAOTOME, DEMPSEY LO LLAMA-_ la gruesa voz de Rosete los interrumpió a milímetros, Ranma soltó a Akane, que cayo al frío piso, ayudo a levantarla mientras miraba asesinamente al vampiro, la mirada de Akane no era mejor, Ranma los dejo solo mientras iba refunfuñando, Rosete lo miro irse

_-no se de que se enoja, tal vez le salve la vida-_

_-a que se refiere?-_ Akane lo miraba mal también

_-Akane, por que los colmillos y por que respira así?, no estara por perder el control-_ solo allí Akane se dio cuenta de que el vampiro tenia razón, estaba casi en el estado de exitacion que solía tener con Levine en esos quince días maravilloso, miro al vampiro asustada, este la entendió

_-la dejo sola hasta que se le pase, en unos minutos volveré-_ empezó a retirarse, pero se detuvo y la miro

_-tal vez no este equivocada, un operario o un limpiador seria lo único que le podrían seguir el ritmo-_ Akane le arrojo una piedra mientras el vampiro se retiraba con una de sus raras risotadas

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-mas tranquila?- _ Akane miro a Rosete, era increíble como la necesidad le había echo aceptar la presencia de ese tipo, a pesar de lo que le había echo, pero, desde que estaban en esta situación, se había convertido en una especie de maestro como lo había sido Johan.

_-no se si agradecerle o insultarlo por detenernos-_

_-lo lamento, fue casualidad-_

_-vaya que fue inoportuno-_ Akane sonrío

_-las casualidades suelen ser así, oportunas-_

_-usted, nunca se enamoro-_

_-una vez, hace muchos años-_

_-por eso esa actitud, para espantar a todas?-_

_-un caballero siempre se comporta así-_

_-y quien era?-_

_-Maria?, una doncella de Valladolid, la mas tierna e inocente criatura que jamas alla pisado esta tierra-_

_-y justo cae en sus redes?, pobre chica-_

_-yo no era muy distinto a usted, junto con Jenny apenas aprendíamos a sobrevivir como vampiros, Julios se negó en redondo a aislarnos, de noche debíamos convivir con la gente-_

_-y como conseguían sangre?-_

_-el echo de ser seres nocturnos, nos hacia compartir la noche a veces con lo peor de la sociedad, Jenny solía hacerse pasar por una chica inocente, siempre había un truan que quería abusar de ella, yo buscaba a asesinos y ladrones, era la manera que pagábamos nuestro alimento-_

_-y como la conoció?-_

_-una noche, en una calle mala, vi a una chica perseguida por cuatro soldados borrachos, la atraparon, querían abuzar de ella, yo los atrape a ellos, ella, asustada, se abrazo de mi, quede prendido de su belleza, la lleve a su caza, era una humilde vivienda, salíamos de noche hasta horarios razonables, ella descubrió lo que soy, no le importo, a su familia si, escapamos, vivió conmigo, durante treinta años, hasta que un ladrón asustado la mato-_ Rosete se levanto, empezaba a retirarse cuando Akane lo detuvo con una pregunta

_-eso es lo peor de todo, no?, ver morir a los que amas?-_

_-ese es el costo de la inmortalidad, Akane, es un precio alto, y tarde o temprano hay que pagarlo-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Akane se quedo pensando muchas cosas, lo que le dijo Ranma, lo que le dijo Ryoga, Rosete, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, el viento le trajo un aroma a jazmín, trato de ponerse rápidamente de pie, pero ella se sentó junto antes que pudiera hacerlo, se quedo mirando a Shampoo sentada tranquilamente junto a ella, la miro, ella hizo lo mismo, Akane noto que estaba llorando

_-estas bien?-_

_-gracias-_

_-por que?-_ Akane no entendía, la había provocado, la había insultado y la había vencido, la vieja Shampoo que conocía seria mas peligrosa ahora que antes

_-me hiciste recordarlo, yo trataba de olvidarlo, por eso hacia eso, por eso no me intereso nada mas, para no recordarlo por que me dolía en el alma-_

_-yo... no quise decirte eso-_

_-fui maestra de al menos veinte operarios, yo misma les enseñe que no hicieran caso de las provocaciones, no fue tu culpa, yo caí-_ Shampoo se puso de pie, había dicho mas de lo que planeaba, Akane la detuvo con otra pregunta

_-Shampoo, me ibas a matar?-_ la limpiadora se dio media vuelta y la miro, luego sonrío, volvió a dar vuelta y se alejo.

_-que significara eso-_ Akane se encontró con Harzer

-_no me lo diga, creo que ahora tengo mas miedo que antes-_ la sonrisa de Akane, la tercera en una noche, hacia mucho, mucho que no sonreía tanto


	20. Viaje

El insomnio no es algo solamente humano, como Akane descubrió esa mañana, encerrada en su tienda, esperando por el sueño, se comenzó a hacer ciertas preguntas, y como a todos nos pasa, (y un vampiro también) termino desvelándose.

¿por que no respiraba si estaba viva?, si estaba muerta, por que tenia que alimentarse?, y por que con sangre humana?, por que no de vaca o cerdo?, por que no tenia frío ni calor?, por que se sentía bien junto a una buena fogata, si no la sentía?, siempre se hacia esa pregunta, pero ahora su enfoque de medica la mantenía despierta, además, por que hacia el amor de esa manera?, y como lo haria con..., por que se le pasaba ese pensamiento por su mente ahora? _-por que te amo, tu lo sabes-_ esas palabras de Ranma se le cruzaban en la cabeza, de oreja a oreja y de ceja a nuca, el la seguía queriendo?, habría cambiado?, le seguiría el ritmo?... se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, por que ese pensamiento ahora?, maldito Rosete, la dejo con la duda y asustada, sabría el como hacen el amor los vampiros?, de la pasión, de la desesperación, de la furia?, se asusto de lo que Ranma podría pensar, se lo imaginaba corriendo desnudo por una casa, aterrorizado y ella detrás tratando de cazarlo, las once de la mañana y seguía sin dormirse, era la primera vez que le pasaba, siempre apenas salia el sol le costaba mantenerse despierta, por que diablos no podía dormirse?, encima, con ese grupo de infantes trastornados luchadores que había allí afuera, sentía sus voces, sus risas, y sentía envidia, de tener que ocultarse del sol, de no poder salir y hablar con ellos, ya tenia una **pulsera de Babel**, así que ya podía entenderse con todo el mundo, afino el oído, ya era una experta en escuchar detalles, y escucho y distinguió decena de voces, pero no las que quería escuchar, luego comprendió que ellos, por estar con ella, estaban en **horario nocturno, **incluso Shampoo, sonrió y se dio media vuelta, se tapo la cara con la sabana y... tardo solo una hora mas en dormirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otro con problemas para dormirse era Ryoga, lo que había hablado con Akane durante la noche sobre el Shampoo lo dejo tocado. Que significaba ella para el y el para ella? Algo mas que un amante nocturno?, ella lo buscaba a el cuando llegaba la noche, o el a ella, pero por que?, solo sexo?, o empezaban a quererse?, difícil con saber con Shampoo, ella casi no trasmitía emociones desde lo de Mousse, sus sonrisas o lágrimas eran escasas como el agua en el desierto, de noche, o ahora por la mañana, su relación ardía, pero luego, frente al resto de los mortales, era un congelador, no le gustaba eso, pero lo aceptaba, el sabia que la necesitaba, al menos junto a el al cerrar los ojos, encontrar a alguien cuando despertara a su lado lo calmaba, lo tranquilizaba, la sintió dormir a su espalda, ni siquiera eso entendía, luego de tanta pasión dormían espalda con espalda, y costaba ahora hacerlo compartiendo una bolsa de dormir, al menos fue divertido..., se dio lentamente vuelta y la contemplo, su espalda desnuda, su largo cabello, su cuello exquisito, al diablo, se dijo, es mi amante y si no puedes abrasar a tu amante, que infiernos, paso su mano sobre su brazo y la rodeo con el, dejando la mano a la altura del ombligo de ella, esta pareció despertarse, rayos pensó Ryoga, me va a matar, pero ella tomo la mano de el entre las suyas, luego suspiro profundamente.

_-al fin te animaste-_ le dijo suavemente, y continuo durmiendo, Ryoga meneo la cabeza y continuo dormitando, ahora piel con piel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-podríamos limpiar este chiquero, si el jefe viene no le agradaría verlo así-_

_-mujer, a el no le agrada ni limpio ni sucio ni nada, sabes que odia volar-_

_-aun así, las envolturas de galletitas no se ven bien junto al acelerador-_

_-oh, esta bien, dame un minuto, veamos... si, trae tus trastos-_ Gutierrez sonrió, desde hacia casi quince años era piloto de la sociedad, veterano de la Fuerza Aérea Argentina en Malvinas, se había especializado en volar los Leart, muchas veces había servido de señuelo con sus rápidos pero desarmados jets, incluso había esquivado un misil de una pac Británica, estaba en Managua cuando conoció a Consuelo, una nicaragüense hermosa, que se convirtió en su esposa, el fue contactado por la sociedad, que le entrego un Leart nuevito, ella tomo el puesto de azafata, el le hizo algunas modificaciones al avión, su nombre oficial era STS8 (Sociedad de los tres símbolos 8), pero para el piloto era EL PAMPERO, le puso dos motores mas potentes, y últimamente un radar, conectado a su lapto, le sirvió mucho en Corea, hacia seis años era el piloto personal de Ranma, ese tipo tan valiente, tan bueno, tan fuerte, osado y con un miedo genético a los aviones, bueno... no se podía tener todo, no había nada de que quejarse, la paga era excelente, había visitados lugares increíbles, Jamaica, norteamerica, Europa, Asia, Oceanía, África, incluso la Antartida, había recordado viejos tiempos de guerra, como la vez que se infiltraron en Corea del Norte, y su ultima visita a Ucrania termino con varios agujeros en el fuselaje, empezó a apagar todos los aparatos para realizar una limpieza a fondo, entonces lo notaron.

_-que es ese ruido?- _ Consuelo se quedo mirando hacia los controles

_-no lo se, nunca lo escuche, dejame ver-_ el piloto se acerco a ese infernal conjuntos de relojes, manómetros, palancas, botones, se escuchaba como un bep – bep

_-aquí, traeme el destornillador-_ la azafata le acerco el pedido, el piloto saco parte del tablero, encontró el lugar de procedencia del sonido, saco lo que lo producía, silbo y lo aplasto en el suelo, Consuelo lo miro extrañado.

_-que haces bestia?, no necesitas eso para volar?-_

_-no, llama al jefe, dile que saben donde estamos, esa basura era un localizador-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Arriba todos, vamos no debe quedar rastro de nosotros, vamos vamos-_

_-cuanto tiempo tenemos?-_ Ranma miro su reloj, Dempsey estaba listo para partir, los operarios literalmente borraban sus huellas, hasta que uno se acerco

_-supongo que tres horas, o un poco mas, si Rupert?-_ el chico miro a su jefe

_-estamos todos listos, pero, y los vampiros?, son las dos de la tarde, no podemos sacarlos aun-_

_-RAYOS, ES CIERTO-_ Ranma se golpeo la frente, el penador encendió su eterna pipa

_-envuelva los en sus tiendas, o en sus bolsas de dormir, no se ahogaran no se preocupe por eso-_

_-ya lo oyeron, vamos-_ los operarios corrieron a las dos tiendas aun armadas, mientras Ryoga, Shampoo y menta llegaban, Ranma puso cara cómica a su hermanita

_-interrumpiste algo?-_

_-no creo, estaban roncando, me desilusionaron-_ los limpiadores miraron a la niña con cachetes rojos, Ryoga mira a Ranma

_-como que nos descubrieron?-_

_-Guti me dijo que encontró un rastreador plantado en el avión, lo esta revisando de arriba a abajo para ver si encuentra algo mas, nos iremos a Helsinski nosotros solos, el resto ya tienen generosos cheques de Rosete y Akane, irán llegando de apoco-_

_-mas vale que partamos-_ Shampoo miro a un grupo de operarios que traían en sus hombros dos bolsas de dormir-

_-duermen aun-_ inquirió Ranma

_-el no, casi nos hace fetas, ella esta roncando-_

-_ok, los llevaremos al STS8, luego irán yendo a Helsinski, nos reuniremos en el monte Argor, en cuatro días, comprendido?-_

_-si jefe, no te preocupes-_

_-lo ultimo, si no les queda otra, defiendanse, pero si es posible traten de pasar desapercibidos, la sorpresa es mejor que atacar de frente, Ryoga, llevate a nuestro amigo, yo me llevo a Akane-_

_-por que yo a ese loco-_ desde la bolsa llego un conocida voz con acento español-

-_ya lo escuche Hibiki-_ Ryoga trago duro_ Ranma_ sonrío

_-por que si cargas a Akane Shampoo se va a enojar, te puede dejar fuera esta noche-_

_-JA, QUE GRACIOSO, JA-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-como están?-_

_-la mayoría tranquilos, la vampiro un poco asustada aun, EL en coma cuatro-_ Gutierrez y Consuelo rieron, conocían bien a Ranma, una vez había llevado a Ryoga y nunca a Shampoo, pero parecían no tener problemas, Rosete iba leyendo un libro, Dempsey se tomaba un escoces mientras miraba por la ventana, había sido piloto de la RAF en la segunda guerra y le encantaba volar, estaban llegando a el espacio aéreo finlandés, cuando la radio crepito

_-STS8_, _aquí base Merfere, tienen ordenes del gobierno de aterrizar en nuestra pista o nos veremos obligados a derribarlos, repito, tienen ordenes del gobierno de aterrizar en nuestra pista o nos veremos obligados a derribarlos, cambio-_ Gutierrez silbo,

_-llama a alguno-_ mientras la azafata salia, el piloto acomodo su laptop, Dempsey y Ryoga entraron en el momento en que la advertencia se repetía

_-que hacemos?-_

_-nos están esperando, adiós ataque sorpresa-_ Ryoga cruzo los brazos, Dempsey se acerco al piloto

_-puedes llevarnos a Helsinski?-_ Gutierrez miro los controles, luego su laptop, dos puntos aparecieron detrás de ellos, el piloto parecía contar en silencio

_-puedo dejarlos cerca, imposible en el aeropuerto si quieren secreto, pero sera un vuelo muy movido-_

_-cerca es mejor que nada-_ el penador empezó a retirarse, con Ryoga tras el, el piloto grito algo

_-AJUSTENSE LOS CINTURONES- _Consuelo observo que todos se ajustaran los cinturones, luego volvió con su esposo

_-donde aterrizaras si no es en el aeropuerto?-_

_-hay un lugar, ese no es el problema, ESTE ES EL PROBLEMA-_ señalo los puntos en el radar de la laptop

_-cazas?-_

_-si-_

_-los puedes esquivar?-_

_-están listos alla atrás?-_

_-si-_

_-agarrate-_ llevo la palanca de potencia casi a tres cuartos al tiempo que hundida el timón para realizar una picada de casi seiscientos metros, cuando nivelo a Pampero, Consuelo noto con horror que apenas pasaban sobre los arboles de un denso bosque, Gutierrez lo manejaba como si fuera un caza

_-por que tan bajo?-_

_-para que no nos detecten-_ la mujer noto que el casi no pestañeaba, tratando de descubrir a algún árbol mas alto, los puntos los seguían aun, parecían que no se acercaban, pero luego empezaron nuevamente a acortar la distancia

_-rayos, saben que voy a Helsinski-_

_-que vas a hacer?-_ el piloto volvió a mover los labios como contando

-_apenas, AGARRATE-_ empujo la palanca a tope, el Leart empezó a temblar, Rosete, Akane, Shampoo y Ryoga se agarraron de sus asientos, Ranma... seguía en otro mundo, Dempsey parecía disfrutarlo, su único problema es que con el temblor no podía tomarse su escoces.

Al frente se veía unas montañas, Gutierrez se dirigió directamente a ellas

_-llegas?-_

_-minuto, minuto diez, ellos están a minuto veinte, treinta de contacto visual, si llegamos, nos zafamos de esta- _la mujer veía en el radar a los dos puntos ya cerca del centro, cuando estaban llegando a las montaña, el levanto el avión, lo iban a detectar, eso quería, coloco flaps de freno y giro violentamente y volvió a picar, si le salia esa jugada, pensarían que se estrello, si es que no se estrellaba de verdad.

_-AGUANTA, AGUANTA, AGUANTA-_ la azafata pensó que le hablaba a ella, pero se asusto al notar que el le hablaba al avión, sintió la fuerza de la gravedad que la aplastaba por el violento giro, frenado y picada a la vez, miro que se dirigían al pequeño valle

-_no te iras a meter allí?-_

_-por que no?, nos sobra diez centímetros por lado, además, hace mucho que no entro en pánico-_ a una velocidad razonable se metieron entre las montañas, Gutierrez empezó a contar nuevamente, luego aplico potencia nuevamente y trazo un curso hacia un pequeño rio, había esquivado a los cazas.

_-y donde esta la pista?-_

_-que pista?-_

_-vas a aterrizar por aquí?-_

_-en ese rio, es suficientemente profundo, diles que estén listos-_ mientras la azafata preparaban a los pasajeros , el piloto casi vació los tanques de combustible, eligió el lugar, giro, lo mas lentamente que pudo sobrevoló el rio, cuando llegaba al lugar escogido, puso flaps de frenos al máximo, y motores a máxima potencia, logro una sustentación imposible y el avión golpeo suavemente el agua, para enterrarse levemente en la arena de la costa, el piloto tomo el micrófono

_-damas, caballeros y vampiros, gracia por volar en aerolíneas desastres, nos encontramos a cuatro horas de caminata de Helsinski, hay una alarma de incendio en el motor dos, hacia que yo que ustedes saldría lo mas rápidamente posible, fue un placer volar con ustedes, sera hasta la próxima-_

la puerta se abrió y el sol del atardecer entro por ella

_-Akane, cobrase con el sobretodo, en el bosque no habrá problemas-_ la vampiro se cubrió como le indico Rosete y guiada por Ryoga corrió los cien y pico de metros hasta la linea de arboles, allí, bajo la sombra, podría esperar el anochecer, menta guió a Rosete, Consuelo y Gutierrez llegaron también, mientras Shampoo traía cargando a un mas asustado que nunca Ranma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-bueno, ya estamos aquí-_ Ranma había recuperado el sentido, la noche había caído

_-así es, ahora a Helsinski?-_

_-NO-_ la voz de Dempsey fue autoritaria, Akane lo miro

_-por que no?-_

_-por que nos usaran para detectarnos Akane-_ Rosete comprendió lo que el penador anticipo, los nuevos operarios seguramente buscarían a los vampiros faltantes, en Helsinski, serian presa fácil, Ranma se rasco la cabeza, miro al piloto

_-gut, estamos lejos del monte Argor?-_

_-dos días caminando jefe-_

_-debí pensarlo antes-_ el anciano parecía contrariado

-_no se enoje, na hay lugar para aterrizar allí-_

Shampoo tomo su mochila

_-bueno, que esperamos?-_


	21. Duchas, sorpresas y viejos amores

_-cuanto falta?-_

_-no estoy seguro, tal vez una hora o... un minuto-_ el piloto sonrío al ver que el bosque se abría y se veía un pequeño pueblo en el centro de un valle, era una visión idílica, Ranma, Akane, Rosete, menta , Consuelo y Ryoga sonrieron, Shampoo siguió camino como si nada, tardaron quince minutos en llegar hasta el poblado, y luego por medio de preguntas, llegaron a una pequeña posada para turistas, era la temporada baja, así que consiguieron habitaciones para todos, faltaba poco para el amanecer y Akane y Rosete se empezaban a preocupar, la sangre que llevaban en sus mochilas podría echarse a perder, y no había mucha gente de quien depender.

_-derecha o izquierda?-_ menta hizo la pregunta, sentada en la de la izquierda, Akane sonrío

_-derecha-_ era una suerte que la pequeña la haya aceptado tan rápido, y en si Akane le agradaba, le recordaba a si misma en una época anterior, o mas a Nabiki. Su sonrisa compradora, su desfachatez, su innegable valentía, sea como fuera, el sol empezaba a salir y Akane se tapo con las sabanas, intentando dormir.

_-te duermes fácil?-_ la chica la destapo, y la miro a los ojos

_-casi siempre, ayer me desvele-_

-_por que?-_

_-me puse a pensar ciertas cosas-_

_-que cosas?-_

_-cosas, tu sabes-_

_-mi hermano?-_

_-un poco, y otro sobre mi-_

_-el te ama aun-_

_-lo se-_

_-y tu?-_

_-eso es lo que quiero averiguar, pero de todas formas, yo... el..., no se si podemos... o deberíamos-_

_-por que tu eres un vampiro?-_

_-si-_

_-y el un limpiador?-_

_-eso también-_

_-el también es especial-_

_-pero sigue siendo humano-_

_-y tu también-_

_-menta, si esa sangre que puse en el refrigerador se echara a perder, tendría que salir a cazar, te darías cuanta que poco de humano queda en mi-_

_-solo harías lo que hacen todos, sobrevivir-_

_-a costa de otros-_

_-JA, entonces que tendríamos que hacer con los empresarios y los políticos?-_

_-no estoy bromeando-_

_-es verdad, esta bien, eres un gran parásito-_ esta ultima palabra la dijo en un tono muy sarcástico-_ pero no matas-_

_-por que no perdí el control-_

_-entonces deberás hacer lo que sea necesario para que ello ocurra-_

_-aunque tenga que alimentarme de niños?, como casi hago una vez, no se si esto es una maldición, o una enfermedad, o algo peor, pero sabes que es lo realmente malo de esto?, que podría lastimar a gente que quiero, matarlos sin darme cuenta, para luego recuperar la conciencia y vivir atormentada por eso-_

_-por que aun no aceptas lo que te paso, por eso tienes miedo, estas entre dos mundo, eres un vampiro, y quieres ser humana, se un vampiro, actúa como humana, no necesitas matar o bautizar a alguien para ser eso-_

_-seria una mentira-_

_-si tu sabes la verdad, y los que te quieren la saben, el resto no te deben importar, para ellos seras siempre Akane Tendo, recuerdalo, se de lo que hablo- Akane_ miro extraño a la chica

_-a que te refieres?, no te entiendo-_

_-Oslo, 1871, Luis lo recordara-_ menta sonrío y de repente cayo desmayada en su cama, Akane se acerco a ella rápidamente, la sacudió

_-que te pasa?, menta, menta, vamos Amanda responde-_ la chica abrió sus azules ojos y la miro

_-puedo saber por que me despiertas así?-_

_-te desmayaste-_

_-como que me desmaye?, me acosté antes que tu entraras-_

_-pero... estuvimos hablando y te desmayaste y...-_

-_tiene alcohol tu sangre?, hace rato que me dormí-_

_-tu dijiste algo, sobre Oslo-_

_-Oslo?, jamas estuve en Noruega, Akane, te sientes bien?-_ solo entonces Akane comprendió con quien había hablado, pero el sol daba a la puerta de la habitación, se podía ver su brillo filtrarse por el marco

_-disculpa, debí haber tenido un sueño-_ la quinciañera se tapo a su vez la cara con las sabanas, Akane la imito, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-debo hablar con usted-_

_-que le sucede Tendo?-_

_-que paso en Oslo, en 1871?-_

_-que... como supo eso?-_

_-supe que?-_

_-el lugar, el año-_

_-que paso allí?-_

_-Mi hermana había peleado con Johan, y por un tiempo se quedo allí, vivió un tiempo con un tipo, un ser humano-_

_-normal?-_

_-ella me dijo que si-_

_-juntos?-_

_-a que viene esa pregunta?, y como supo esa fecha, Johan se lo dijo?-_

_-si... lo recordé hoy-_ mintió Akane

_-que es lo que quiere saber Tendo?-_

_-espero que no se burle de mi, confió en su palabra de caballero-_

_-SOY UN CABALLERO TENDO, lo que diga quedara entre nosotros, vamos desembuche-_

_-lo que dijo la otra noche, era cierto?-_

_-hubo muchas noches y dije muchas cosas en cada una, que pasa?-_

_-lo que solo un operario... podría seguirme el ritmo...-_ Akane pareció avergonzada, mirando al piso

_-seguirle el ritmo?, a que se refiere?-_

_-si yo... puedo hacer el amor con alguien mas que un vampiro?-_

_-Oh, el viejo novio prendió las brazas apagadas, lo lamento Akane, solo un persona podría contestarle esa pregunta, pero ella murió hace mas de treinta años, se que Jenny paso noches con humanos y operarios y vampiros, pero un caballero no pregunta una escala de valores, un operario esta físicamente al nivel de un vampiro, pero no tengo idea como tomara el su nueva... actitud sobre el sexo, debería explicárselo, no esta mal visto que el hombre pueda ser extremadamente fogoso, pero no se que pensara de una chica insaciable-_

_-gracias por ser tan gráfico, dios-_

_-para que mentirle?, lo mejor que puede hacer es explicarle todo, y llevárselo a un lugar alejado, oh, y consigase unas cadenas para que no se le escape-_

_-JA... JA... JA..., idiota- Akane_ se retiro de la sala donde había charlado con el vampiro, y no noto que una figura femenina escucho toda su conversación

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cerca de las nueve de la noche, Akane decidió tomar un baño, la sensación de limpieza le agradaba, se metió en el amplio cuarto de duchas solamente con su bata puesta, cuando se metió bajo la ducha escucho a alguien acercarse, se quedo de una pieza al ver a Shampoo, que se quito su bata y se metió en el mismo cuarto.

_-chica vampiro hacer lugar?, solo haber una ducha en este lugar-_

_-por que hablas así?-_

_-pulsera Babel arruinarse con agua, Shampoo sacar- _la amazona se introdujo bajo el agua... y salto fuera de ella

_-Akane, agua congelada, por suerte pulsera protección estar echa para agua-_

_-ups, lo siento, no distingo frío o caliente-_ la amazona regulo la temperatura, luego volvió bajo la ducha

_-cuando tomar baño con Ranma, dejar el ajustar temperatura-_

_-Ranma?, por que crees que el y yo...-_

_-Shampoo escucho conversación de esta noche entre vampiros-_

_-Shampoo, estas aquí pequeña?-_

_-si Ryoga, pasar aquí-_

_-Ryoga?, NOOO-_ tarde, el chico se encontró con una inolvidable escena de Shampoo y Akane desnudas compartiendo una ducha, le empezó a doler la cabeza y sintió un fuerte y casi olvidado dolor en la nariz, Akane se cubrió lo mas rápido que pudo con la toalla, pero noto turbada que Ryoga no tenia nada puesto también, ahora fue el el que se cubrió con la toalla, Shampoo sonrío como hacia meses no lo hacia, y continuo tomando su baño como si nada-

_-aun avergonzarse?, ninguno tiene algo que no hallan visto-_

_-que haces aquí con Akane?-_

_-pchan, acaso imaginar cosas raras?- Ryoga_ se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras Akane lo hubiera echo de no ser un vampiro

_-simplemente aconsejar a Akane, igual que vampiro loco, que explicar a Ranma como hacer amor las vampiras-_ ahora Ryoga estaba obligado, sin saber por que a preguntar algo

_-que hay de raro?-_ y Shampoo contesto antes de que Akane la pudiera detener

_-ser ninfomanas, empezar a hacer el amor al atardecer y no detenerse hasta el amanecer-_ Ryoga miro a Akane (ojos huevos fritos de incredulidad), Akane miro a Shampoo (vista asesina), Shampoo siguió enjabonandose el pelo, como siempre, como si nada pasara. Ahora fue Akane quien pregunto

_-te lo dijo algún vampiro?-_

_-no, Shampoo pasar par de noches con vampira-_ las toallas de Akane y Ryoga cayeron al piso, mientas miraban a Shampoo, adivinen, que seguía enjabonadose el pelo, a Ryoga le temblaba la mano

_-como que pasaste una noche con una... vampira-_

_-amante sordo?, dije par, dos, uno mas uno-_

_-pero... como?-_

_-recuerdas primer viaje a Pekin?, nosotros apenas novatos, Mousse y Shampoo ya intimar, noche luego de terminar trabajo, Shampoo no encuentra Mousse, buscar mucho, Shampoo encuentra a tonto pato en bar, conquistando chinita flaca, Shampoo furiosa, decidir pagar misma moneda, ponerse a buscar chino para poner cuernos a pato traidor, notar que chica guiñar ojo a Shampoo, primero rechazar, pero luego pensar que Mousse mas furioso, bailar frente a pato, que rompió vaso en mano de sorpresa, y salir del bar de brazo, en noche, Shampoo descubrir que era vampira, y vampira hacer ver fuegos artificiales toda noche a Shampoo, tanto que Shampoo agotada quedarse dormida junto a vampira, lo mismo suceder al atardecer y ella despertar a Shampoo, Mousse rescatar Shampoo al otro día, y pato deber esforzarse mucho siguientes días para sacar ideas locas a Shampoo de cabeza-_ Akane y Ryoga continuaban con la boca abierta, de repente se dieron cuenta que las toallas estaban tiradas en el suelo, Akane tomo la suya y salio del lugar, Ryoga iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Shampoo lo tomo del brazo y puso el jabón en su mano

_-amante terminar de enjabonar a Shampoo, y poner cartel de no molestar en puerta-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Y bien, ahora?-_ Mientras tanto, Ranma, Rosete y Dempsey planeaban

_-tenemos que atrapar a alguien importante, quien cree que vale la pena?-_ el viejo miro a Ranma

_-alguien importante... tendría que estar aquí, FRANCOIS-_ el limpiador golpeo las manos

_-Importante?-_

_-el numero 3, basta?-_

_-esta en Finlandia?-_

_-esta de vacaciones-_

_-perfecto-_ Rosete los miro a ambos

_-eso importa, ya saben que tienen una guerra por medio, ese tipo estara aun de vacaciones?- Ranma_ sonrió

_-no lo conoce, es un bastardo engreído e insoportable, se cree mas que el gran líder-_ Dempsey encendió su sempiterna pipa

_-cuando invadimos Normandia, nadie se atrevió a despertar a Hitler, por que alguien molestaría a este tipo por una nimiedad como esta?, cuando estén todos aquí, planearemos esto en detalle-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la noche era fría, pero una mujer paseaba por el bosque, vestía un sobretodo, pero debajo iba livianamente vestida para el clima de ese momento, pero ella no sentía el frío, además de tener un oído que un perro envidiaría, escucho los pasos de alguien a la distancia

_-aun quieres sorprenderme?-_ Ranma se quedo mirando a Akane, que sin siquiera voltear otra vez lo había descubierto a la distancia

_-perdona, solo practico...-_

_-como sorprender a un vampiro?-_

_-como sorprenderte a ti-_ _ Akane_ giro para verlo

_-por que?-_

_-otra vez preguntas?, en Suiza no me dejaron terminar lo que empezó-_ Ranma se acerco decididamente a ella, la abrazo y la beso, fue un beso largo, cuando separaron sus labios, Akane lo miraba tristemente

_-mis labios son fríos-_

_-no me importa-_

_-mi cuerpo es frío-_

_-tampoco me interesa-_

_-por que aun me amas?-_

_-por que tu siempre me quisiste por lo que era, sin importar mis defectos, sabias mi maldición, sabias mi estupidez, pero tu... parecía no importarte, yo... lamento lo que te hice, no quise... mentira, no supe cuidar lo nuestro, fue mi culpa-_

_-pero yo, ahora, Ranma, soy... algo horrible, no soy...-_

_-humana?, Akane eres mas humana que muchos seres humanos que conozco, tu humanidad esta aquí, y aquí,-_ señalo al corazón y a la cabeza de Akane

_-en algún momento podría perder el control y convertirme en ese monstruo que duerme en mi-_

_-hay alguien mas preparado que yo para enfrentar eso?-_

_-y que pasaría si no pudieras hacerlo?, que seria de ti y de mi, podría vivir con eso?-_ Akane empezaba a llorar, Ranma la abrazo

_-y por que te empeñas a pensar que eso sucedería, Akane es el siglo XX, tienes una fortuna como para asegurarte una provisión continua de sangre, una familia que sabe lo que eres, y no le importa, y ahora amigos que lo saben, y no le importa, y ahora un viejo novio que lo sabe, y sabes algo?, no me importa-_

_-tu envejecerás, morirás, yo no-_

_-en ese caso, seres un viejo verde con una eterna treintañera, como Happy, recuerdas?, donde estara ese desgraciado reverendo hijo de...?-_

_-suena todo tan fácil, nunca nada sale tan perfecto-_

_-Akane, soy operario, he bebido la sangre de un vampiro, tengo tu misma fuerza y tu misma velocidad, además, envejezco mas lentamente, podría llegar a los setenta como un hombre de cincuenta, por favor, quiero envejecer contigo-_ los labios empezaron a acercarse, cuando Akane se separo violentamente, desenvainando su espada, Ranma se puso en guardia, de su cintura desenfundo una automática

_-escuchaste a alguien?-_

_-o alga, se acerca lentamente, tratando de ahogar sus pasos-_

_-donde?-_

_-hacia alla-_ Ranma saco su handy

_-pchan, gatita, saquen eso de allí, vistanse y vengan al borde este, algo se acerca-_

_-muchos, oigo muchos-_

_-muchos se acercan, guti, escuchaste, ubica a Rosete, y tu ven con tu revolver-_

_-si jefe-_ un par de voces, a coro, Shampoo y Ryoga contestaron también

_-dos minutos-_

mientras Ranma y Akane se emboscaban a la salida del sendero, el piloto, el vampiro y los dos limpiadores llegaron, guti le dio a Ranma su espada, Shampoo, Ryoga y Rosete tenían desenvainados sus aceros, segundos despees llego menta, con una espada en mano, y una cuarenta y cinco en la cintura, Ranma la miro mal

_-que haces aquí?-_

_-que crees?, vengo a decorar un pastel, Dempsey esta en esa ventana con tu rifle, si pasa algo, crees que me dejara viva?, saben que soy tu hermana, ahora, gran jefe, puedes hacerte cargo de la situación?-_ Ryoga sonrió

_-pasa demasiado contigo Ranma-_

_-eso creo, pchan, Rosete, hacia alla, embosquense-_ el vampiro y el limpiador se movieron hacia donde les señalo Ranma

_-Akane, tu conmigo, vamos hacia alla, Shampoo, quedate con menta aquí-_ formaban un embudo, Ryoga y Rosete una punta, Akane y Ranma la otra, Shampoo y menta eran la punta, cubiertas por Dempsey, que con su mira telescópica peinaba la zona, Akane y Rosete escucharon claramente, unos pasos solitarios, y muchos detrás, Ranma ahora los escucho, calculo, y con su automática salto al camino apuntando al tipo, apoyo el cañón en su sien, al mismo tiempo que este lo hacia con el, ambos se miraron... y sonrieron

_-Helmut-_

_-Ranma, eres un bastardo, casi nos matamos-_

_-por que no avisaste?-_

_-a quien?, levantamos campamento tan apurados en Suiza que no nos pasamos las frecuencia-_

_-oh, ok, somos dos idiotas, vienen todos?-_

_-si, no hubo problemas, nos repartimos por Europa, a Alemania, Italia, España, Francia, Holanda, para despistarlos, nos reunimos en Sigfermsmes, todos turistas que vienen a Finlandia, por lo menos los de aduana no sospecharon-_

_-y las armas?-_

_-ese es un problema, para viajar en aerolíneas comerciales tuvimos que abandonarlas, yo le compre este revolver a un grajero aquí cerca-_

_-bien ya veremos que hacemos, vamos, el lugar es tranquilo y hay agua corriente, trae a tus alumnos de secundario, hay unos chicos de jardín de infante que habrá que aleccionar_


	22. Akane y Ranma

_-que tienes, Reynolds?-_ un operario de veintidós años, casi un limpiador observaba el amplio jardín de la mansión.

_-cuatro guardias aquí, Dobermans, un carrito de golf...-_

_-un carrito de golf?-_

_-oye, este tipo es hipermillanario.-_

_-si, ya se, ese engreído me las va a pagar todas juntas hoy-_

_-tranquilo jefe, el resto esta en posición?-_

_-veremos, gatita?-_

_-estoy lista amante-_ alrededor de Ryoga se escucharon puyas y silbidos

_-silencio graciosos..., me gusta mas ser el sargento que el teniente, bien, vamos gatita, has tu espectáculo-_

_-como el de anoche?-_ mas silbidos y puyas, a Shampoo le agradaba ser mala

Parte de la pared este voló en pedazos, luego una mujer de pelo violacio seguida por ocho tipos, los guardias reaccionaron rápido... para seres humanos, pero en cuestión de segundos estaban maniatados, el grupo se dirigió hacia la mansión, Ryoga sonrío

_-fase uno, ok Reynolds, puedes entrar-_

_-alla voy... AMANTE-_

_-ya te atrapare pequeñín-_ el grupo del joven trepo la pared oeste, del otro lado de esta, no se escuchaba mucho, los guardias se habían movilizado hacia la otra pared, sin problemas se acercaron a la mansión, se detuvieron en el pórtico, Reynolds noto algo que no le gusto, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, sin dejar pasar al sol al interior, levanto su mano para detener al grupo, saco su estuche y observo, cerca del punto rojo, cinco blancos se movían dentro de la casa.

_-jefe, hay vampiros aquí dentro-_

_-era una opción, ya lo sabes, tienes que sacarlos al sol, sino son inmortales-_

_-tengo una idea-_ dio la señal, el grupo ingreso al interior de la casona, Reynolds miro el localizador, los vampiros parecían estar en la planta alta, con cuidado subieron la escalera, sabían que ellos los escucharían, pero planeaban aprovechar eso, Reynolds vio como los puntos se dirigían hacia ellos, uno a uno llegaron a ellos, con espadas al cinto y revólveres en la mano, uno les hablo

_-así que estos son los rebeldes?, en verdad nos sorprendieron viniendo aquí- Reynolds_ sonrío

_-somos buenos en esto-_

_-y por que te atrape tan fácil?-_

_-por que quise-_ el vampiro noto en ese momento que el operario tenia una especie de pelota metálica en la mano, apretó algo en ella y la dejo caer los vampiros la vieron caer a los pies del operario, miro al chico intrigado, este sonrío

_-dime Dracult, te gusta el ajo?- _el vampiro miro sin entender, hasta que un ardor en los ojos lo obligo a cerrarlos, de repente su garganta parecía tener fuego, respiro y el ardor se extendió a los pulmones, escucho que los otros cuatro gemían por el dolor. Los operarios se acercaron a ellos, los tomaron y los lanzaron por la ventanas hacia una sección del parque sin arboles, cegados, los dracults no pudieron ubicar un lugar para protegerse, se deshicieron en cenizas en cuestión de segundos, Reynolds y el resto dirigió a las habitaciones, en la ante ultima encontraron lo que buscaban, un tipo delgado, de unos cuarenta años, pelo negro con raya al medio peinado con fijador, anteojos, impecablemente afeitado, con una camisa de vestir y pantalones negro, sentado frente a un escritorio, con la ventana abierta, este se quedo de una pieza al ver a los jóvenes, sabia que algo pasaba, pero jamas pensó que pasarían su guardia personal de dracults, reconoció a varios de los chicos, uno, el que parecía el líder sonrío

_-que hacen aquí?, esto es inconcebible, serán castigados por una insubordinación así-_

_-lo olvidaste?, nos despediste idiota, vamos antes que te despeine-_

con el tipo a la rastra, los operarios se retiraron por donde habían entrado, Reynolds llamo a su líder

_-jefe, lo tenemos-_

_-ok, gatita, listo el trabajo, nos vamos-_

_-entendido, muchachos, vámonos-_ en menos de un minuto, la inmensa mansión quedo en un silencio sepulcral

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_por que no fuiste con ellos?-_

_-debo arreglar unas cosas, Shampoo y Ryoga se bastan solos-_

_-Ranma, tu y Akane... se aman, pero podrán vivir juntos-_ Ranma miro a su hermanita

_-tu también?, me basta Akane para complicar las cosas-_

_-no sera que evades los problemas?, ella aun no se acostumbra a esto, aquí tiene muchas cosas por que preocuparse, pero cuando vuelvan a Nerima, tendrán que enfrentarse a ellos-_

_-no podrían dejarnos hacerlo?-_

_-ella lo quiere?-_

_-si ustedes siguen interfiriendo...-_

_-Ranma, dale tiempo, dale unos meses luego de esto-_

_-tengo miedo-_

_-de que se mate?-_

_-aun es vulnerable, si la dejamos sola...-_

_-hermano, ella vive un infierno que tu no conoces-_

_-y tu si?-_ Ranma se quedo viendo a Amanda, esta no respondió, Ranma, confundido se retiro a la posada, Amanda, lo miro irse, se dirigió a su cuarto, pero en el pasillo una mano la tomo del cuello y la metió dentro de una habitación, la chica se encontró cara a cara con Rosete, pero no había miedo en los ojos de ella, sonrío

_-es media tarde, no debería estar durmiendo?-_

_-desde cuando me tratas de usted Amanda?-_

_-desde que lo conocí en el aeropuerto-_

_-pregunte mal, desde cuando me tratas de usted, Jenny?-_ la chica sonrío como complacida

_-creo que usted esta confundido-_

_-querida, después de vivir con alguien casi trecientos años, la conoces, tu forma de hablar, la entonación de las palabras, esa chica podría tener tu voz, jamas esos detalles, que quieres?, deberías estar descansando en paz-_ la chica volvió a sonreír

_-en medio de los fuegos del infierno?_

_-no te entiendo-_

_-no fui una buena persona toda mi larga vida, tu lo sabes, he cometido mis matanzas también-_

_-todos lo hacemos alguna vez, ser un vampiro te enloquece, incluso a Akane, tarde o temprano le pasara, pero que tiene que ver eso?-_

_-que, a comparación tuya, hermano, lo que hice fue mínimo, las fuerzas del bien, Dios, el cielo, como quieras llamarlo, me dieron una oportunidad de expiar mis pecados-_

_-esa chica...-_

_-duerme, no podemos estar juntas al mismo tiempo-_

_-pero, que es lo que haras tu aquí?-_

_-ayudar, o al menos tratarlo-_

_-para que?-_

_-para salir del purgatorio-_ Rosete se la quedo mirando

-_estas loca?-_

_-no hermanito, pero te digo algo, al menos tengo una oportunidad de recibir un perdón completo, tu, te encaminas directamente hacia el horno, y creeme, si para mi treinta años en el purgatorio parecieron una eternidad, mi alma llora por ti si no haces algo para salvarte-_

_-que sucederá Amanda?, que nos espera?-_

_-eso, Luis, incluso yo no lo se, solo se que habrá muerte, dolor, lágrimas-_

_-entonces es cierto, hay una esperanza, aun para nosotros?-_

_-si, pero si tu no haces algo para cambiar, PIERDA TODA ESPERANZA AQUEL QUE ENTRE AQUÍ, lo recuerdas?-_

_-si- _la chica se acostó en la cama, cerro los ojos

_-adiós, tal vez en otro momento nos volvamos a encontrar-_

_-esa chica sabe que tu?-_

_-no, solo soy un mal sueño, Luis, te quiero-_ en segundos, la respiración tranquila le indico al vampiro que la chica dormía, la sucudio violentamente, menta, abrió los ojos, se tomo la cabeza

_-es que todos los vampiros despiertan así a sus amigos, rayos... que hace aquí?-_

_-que hace usted aquí Amanda, si su hermano la vio entrar a mi cuarto, hara un escandalo-_

_-su cuarto?... juro no tomar mas cerveza finesa, disculpe me voy-_ la chica se retiro apenada, mientras Rosete se recosto, pero no pudo cerrar sus ojos esa tarde

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cuando Akane despertó, se encontró con Ranma sentado a sus pies, este la miraba embelezadamente, miro en la cama de a lado, vacía

_-donde esta menta?-_

_-la despache a el cuarto de Shampoo y Ryoga-_

_-preparaste todo?, que trabajador-_

_-nos interrumpieron dos veces, la tercera es la vencida-_ Ranma tomo del piso una botella abierta, Akane sonrío

_-Champagne?-_

_-ojala, es una sidra barata, estamos fuera de temporada-_ Ranma no pudo evitar una mueca irónica, el la destapo, sirvió dos copas, le dio una Akane, ella tomo un sorbo

_-sabes, no puedo ponerme ebria, espero que no sea parte de tu plan-_

_-eso seria un abuzo, no?, por que hacer eso si puedo hacerlo decentemente- _ se acerco a ella, esta dejo su copa en la mesa de luz, mientras el dejo la suya junto a la de ella, le dio un beso, ambos sonrieron como dos niños traviesos, siguió otro, Ranma le acaricio el cabello

_-te ves hermosa cuando despiertas, lo había olvidado-_

_-que recuerdas de esas mañanas-_

_-esos mañanas en que seguíamos en lo nuestro-_ otro beso, Ranma empezó a destapar a Akane, ella empezó a respira lentamente, hasta que...

_-Ranma, estuviste con algún vampiro-_ Ranma que le besaba el cuello, la miro

-_que?-_

_-si ya hiciste el amor con una vampira-_

_-no-_

_-NO?-_

_-no, que?-_

_-bueno, es algo distinto-_

_-distinto?-_

_-si, yo... bueno, digamos que puedo ser un poco apasionada-_

_-apasionada?-_

_-Ranma, no deberíamos hacer esto-_

_-Akane?-_

_-no creo que deberíamos...-_ Akane trato de levantarse, Ranma la tomo de la mano

_-Akane, que pasa?-_

_-Ranma, yo... quiero hacerlo contigo, pero, yo...-_

_-si?-_

_-no es como antes, yo... me vuelvo loca-_

_-loca?-_

_-mejor serias que salgas-_

_-no, estamos solos, los chicos están de guardia, menta ya sabe lo que va a pasar aquí, así que se ira de guardia, la posada es toda nuestra, si quieres enloquecer, hazlo, nadie se enterara-_ Akane suspiro, sintió sus colmillos crecer, Ranma los vio.

_-Akane?-_

_-Ranma, si no sales de aquí en cinco segundos, no respondo de mi-_ Akane literalmente destrozo su ropa de dormir, Ranma la miro entre asustado y excitado, los cinco segundos pasaron, Akane se arrojo sobre el y lo empezó a desnudar rompiéndole la ropa

_-te advertí-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-que pasa allí?-_ Consuelo se acerco a su esposo, que charlaba con menta y Harzer,este, que si sabia lo que era pasar la noche con una vampiro, sonrió

_-creo que el jefe esta conociendo los nuevos gustos de su novia- _la esposa del piloto miraba a la posada

_-pero, es la banda sonora de una triple x-_ todos rieron, mientras los gritos llegaban a mas de cien metros

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-donde esta Ranma?-_

_-en el cuarto de Akane-_ Shampoo y Ryoga levantaron la mirada con una picara sonrisa

-_pasaron la noche juntos?-_

_-si-_

_-entonces lo voy a rescatar, antes que Akane empiece de nuevo-_ Shampoo se dirigió al cuarto de Akane, el sol estaba apunto de esconderse, entro sin anunciarse, vio que Akane sacudía a Ranma asustada, Shampoo sonrió

_-que pasa?-_

_-no reacciona-_

_-dejalo dormir, necesitara descansar-_ le paso una bata a Akane, mientras abría las ventanas, el aire frió entro al cuarto, Shampoo vio que Ranma tenia rasguños en la espada, Akane tomo un poco de ropa, miro a Ranma tiernamente

_-pasaron bien la noche?-_

_-si-_

_-te siguió el ritmo?-_ Akane sonrió

_-creo que forzó la maquina, pero si, pudo-_ ambas rieron

-_es buen amante?-_

_-es mi secreto-_

_-oh, malvada, cuentame, cuentame-_

_-oh, yo no te pregunto que haces con Ryoga-_

_-bueno, si quieres te lo digo, a veces...-_

_-SHAMPOOO, no quiero saberlo, vamos, tu con el tuyo y yo con el mio, esta bien?-_

_-bueno, hay que reconocer, si Ryoga en la escala de uno a diez es treintaicuatro, Ranma no debe estar lejos-_

_-cierto-_ ambas reían a carcajadas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-cuando me retire tu no formabas parte de la sociedad-_ Dempsey miraba a Francois, este lo miraba altaneramente

_-bien chico, que esta pasando aquí?-_

_-tu tiempo paso viejo, nosotros hacemos el futuro-_

_-con los Dracults?-_

_-tu estas con los Romanus-_

_-ha sido así desde el comienzo de todo-_

_-pues ahora, ya no-_

_-por que?-_

_-no es tu asunto viejo-_

_-no me lo diras?-_

_-lo harías tu?-_

_-no estoy en tu posición, hablaras?-_

_-sabes que no-_

_-obtendré lo que quiero-_

_-has lo que tengas que hacer-_ Rosete se acerco, un fuego se encendió. Dempsey meneo la cabeza

-_sabes, lo lamento, Rosete haga su trabajo-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ranma_ se despertó, y alargo su brazo, pero no encontró a nadie a su derecha

_-buscas a alguien?-_ Ranma volteo y vio a su hermana

_-que haces aquí?-_

_-me enviaron a ver si estabas vivo-_

_-graciosa-_

_-bueno, podrían tratar de controlarse un poco, algunos vecinos pensaban cosas horribles, que estaban asesinando a alguien-_

_-JA, me puedes dejar solo así me visto-_

_-ok-_ menta salio Ranma se puso de pies, y noto algo

_-MENTA, MENTA, TRAEME ROPA-_

-_que necesitas?-_

_-digamos que el equipo completo-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-estas bien?- Akane_ se acerco avergonzada a Ranma

_-si-_

_-yo, no... no puedo controlarme-_

_-oye, me sorprendiste, nada mas, no hacías esas cosas antes-_

_-yo...-_ Akane no pudo terminar la frase, el beso de Ranma la detuvo

_-entiendes, te amo, seas humana o vampira, pero esperaremos hasta mañana para repetir esto, si?_


	23. El sabio

-_vamos hay que movernos rápido-_

_-tenemos algo?-_

_-un nombre que no me esperaba-_

_-quien?-_

_-Rosotov-_ Ranma miro a Rosete, extrañado, pero Dempsey parecía por primera vez confundido

-_Rosotov?, esta vivo?-_

_-según el marica ese, si, tarde dos minutos en sacarle la información-_

_-quien es Rosotov?-_ mientras Dempsey se ponía su ropa, explico

-_un científico, y un vampiro-_

_-vampiro, un Dracult?-_

_-no, uno de los nuestro, TENDO, siempre tarde, vamos niña, donde esta Amanda?-_ Akane se sorprendió del apresuramiento del habitualmente frío vampiro

_-ya viene, por que?-_

_-me parece bien que ella venga-_ Akane se lo quedo mirando, el a ella, ambos se preguntaron lo mismo, lo sabría?-

-_donde esta?-_

_-en las afueras de Helsinski, cuando sepan que tenemos a uno de sus jefes, evaluaran la información que tenemos, y acabaran con Rosotov antes que caiga en nuestras manos-_

_-de que lado estara?-_

_-algo es seguro, no de los Dracults-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el viaje, en un viejo autobús (eso en Finlandia significa cuatro años) con las ventanas cubiertas, obviamente conducido por Guti, llevaba a Ranma, Harzer, y una decena de operarios, el resto de ellos, al mando de Shampoo y Ryoga se quedaron protegiendo su base, Akane se acerco a Rosete

_-por que quería que menta viniera con nosotros?-_

_-usted ya lo debe saber, no es así?-_

_-aun no lo puedo creer-_

_-Akane, si nosotros estamos por aquí, porque no creer que un espíritu puede ser enviado a ayudarnos?-_

_-ya no se que creer, a veces cuando me despierto, voy al baño y trato de verme en el espejo, solo después me convenzo que esto no es una pesadilla, trato de seguir adelante-_

_-aun es un bebe entre nosotros, le mentiría si le dijera que esta es una gran vida, pero es lo que nos toco, podemos hacer retoques a nuestro destino, pero este ya esta decidido de antemano-_

_-se ha puesto místico?-_

_-hemos hablado con una persona muerta hace treinta y tantos años, si eso no pone a uno místico?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-planes?- _ uno de los operarios se acerco a Ranma, este se recosto en su asiento pensando

_-cuando lleguemos, conozco un poco la ciudad, ese barrio esta en el valle, pero no se aun como es la casa, o si es un departamento, tiene cuatro guardias, Dracults, así que esto sera una pelea contra vampiros, falta poco para que el sol se oculte, y que no te extrañe que les lleguen refuerzos, hasta ahora, los vampiros, Harzer y yo entraremos, ustedes cubren la casa y posible refuerzos, por lo menos hasta el anochecer, luego nos escabulliremos en el valle-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**apenas anochecido**

_-bien, Lerant, estas al mando, cubre la casa, cuando estés listo avisa, nosotros iremos a nuestros puestos-_

Ranma, Harzer, Akane menta y Rosete se acercaron lo mas sigilosamente hacia la casa, era una casa estilo ingles de dos plantas, una cerca de alambre cubría un pequeño jardín, Rosete miro a Akane

_-esto va en serio, mirada atenta, pulso firme, no tenga piedad, ellos no la tendrán con usted, entendió?-_

_-si, pero si son inmortales, que vamos a hacer?-_

_-cuando se lo digan, pongase esto-_ Akane quedo mirando una antiparras y un cubre bocas como los del hospital, Ranma se acerco

_-recuerdas la fiesta?, como te saque de allí?, tengo tres bombas de ajo, las ultimas-_

_-el cubre bocas esta empapado en vinagre, eso debería bastar para que la esencia no sea muy fuerte para nosotros, la antiparras es para que no se quede ciega-_ Akane asintió, tomo la empapada tela y se puso la antiparras al cuello, Ranma recibió la señal, espada en manos se lanzaron hacia la casa, Harzer saco su localizador, cinco puntos, todos juntos, se lo mostró a Ranma

_-que diablos, Rosete, puede subir allí?-_ le señalo un balcón, el vampiro se puso la espada entre los dientes, trepo con una facilidad inconcebible, cuando llego al balcón, Ranma le arrojo una de las bombas, Ranma miro a Akane, le señalo el otro balcón, Akane lo miro con los ojos abiertos

_-que, no sabes hacerlo?-_

_-lo hice una vez... maldición, correte-_ se puso debajo del balcón, apoyo las manos en los ladrillos a la vista, tenso los dedos -_no pienses, solo haslo- _le había dicho Levine, Akane cerro los ojos y empezó a trepar, se encontró debajo del balcón en un santiamén, paso por sobre la pequeña pared, miro a Ranma, este sonrío y le paso otra bomba, le hizo una seña de los ojos, luego a Rosete, ambos se pusieron las antiparras y los cubre bocas, Ranma susurro, pero sabia que los vampiros los escucharían

_-tres, dos, uno, ahora-_ Harzer, Akane y Rosete arrojaron sus bombas atraves de los vidrios, estas rodaron dentro, menta, Harzer y Ranma entraron, Rosete y Akane también

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Lerant, tres autos a toda velocidad-_

_-tranquilo, ya vamos, embosquen se y no disparen hasta tenerlos cerca-_

_-ok-_ tres sedan se detuvieron violentamente, quince adolescentes bajaron, armas de fuego en manos, desordenadamente empezaron a correr hacia la casa, cinco de ellos cayeron con un limpio agujero en la frente, el resto se tiro al suelo, se escuchaban gritos entre ellos _-donde?, donde están?-_ Lerant llego a donde se habían escondidos cinco de sus muchachos, uno de ellos sonrío

_-novatos, no tienen idea que están haciendo-_ Lerant asintió, miro a los cuatro tipo que los acompañaban y les hizo un semicirculo con su brazo derecho, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la derecha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-esto es muy fácil-_ Harzer miraba a los cinco vampiros tirados en el suelo, respirando y gimiendo, Rosete y Akane entraron, Ranma miro a el vampiro

_-cual es?-_

_-el anciano, ven aquí bastardo desgraciado-_ el vampiro levanto a un aparentemente viejo hombre, de cerca de sesenta, este apenas podía mantenerse en pie, con el a cuestas, salieron de la casa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-dos autos mas-_

_-tranquilos, esperen mi señal, esperen mi señal-_

de los dos autos bajaron diez tipos mas, pero se acercaron hacia los otros cubriéndose en donde podían, luego, uno de ellos señalo, hacia donde estaban lerant y su gente, y todos empezaron a disparar hacia donde estaban, los operarios de Ranma debieron tirarse al piso para cubrirse

_-rayos, serán vampiros?-_

_-no, son gente que saben lo que hacen, este es el único lugar donde podríamos ocultarnos, viste como miraron fijamente todo el lugar, buscaban eso-_ las balas llovían, sin puntería, pero los obligaban a mantener la cara contra el piso, los chicos que habían llegado primero, empezaron a avanzar. Lerant los vio

_-espero que Henrie se atreva a desobedecer ordenes o estaremos en problemas-_ como si esperaran una señal, cuatro disparos se escucharon de la derecha, y cuatro de los tipos que habían llegado de ultimas cayeron con la cabeza agujereada, luego cuatro mas, los chicos que trataban de avanzar se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados, empezaron a correr calle abajo, los dos tipos mas grandes los siguieron, Lerant sonrío

_-muy cerca, vamos-_ se dirigió a la casa, Ranma y los suyos se acercaban agazapados, se puso contento de ver al joven

_-pensé que te tenían-_

_-casi, pero no tienen mucha idea de lo que hacen, vámonos, la policía esta cerca-_

_-no podemos movernos todos juntos-_

_-mi casa no esta lejos-_ con vos ronca, Rosotov se puso de pie, Ranma meneo la cabeza

_-muy evidente, nos podrían anticipar-_

_-exacto, por eso no irán allí- _Ranma tuvo que aceptar que era una buena respuesta

_-por donde?-_

_-siganme-_ por el valle, dieron un amplio rodeo, caminaron una hora, era una casa asilada en el bosque, Lerant ubico a su gente en circulo, mientras el resto entro a la casa, que parecía un set sacado de una película de científicos locos, pedazos de aparatos raros estaban por todos lados, microscopios de distintas formas en fila, el viejo se sentó, evidentemente cansado, Akane lo miraba

_-se siente bien?-_

_-no, tengo hambre-_

_-MENTA-_ la niña se acerco

-_dame la sangre-_

_-si-_ de su mochila saco un sachet con el rojo liquido, el viejo lo bebió rápidamente, paso un instante, recosto la cabeza en su asiento

_-mucho mejor-_

_-parece cansado-_

_-no me bautizaron joven como tu, era un anciano cuando me paso, soy un eterno viejo con achaques-_

_-y el único genio entre nosotros Ivan-_ Rosete y el anciano se miraron

_-Luis, cuanto tiempo, cuando fue la ultima vez?-_

_-la epidemia de gripe, en el diecinueve, ayudaste mucho a los médicos humanos-_

_-uno no puede tener quinientos años y quedarse de brazos cruzados-_

_-por que te tenían prisionero?-_

_-venganza, y algo que que no les gusta-_

_-venganza?-_

_-si, yo pelee en Lasretresion, era uno de los generales-_

_-usted fue uno de los primeros vampiros?-_

_-soy el ultimo de ellos-_

_-y que es lo que sabe que tanto les preocupa?-_

_-como convertir un Dracult en humano-_ fue una bomba que exploto entre todos

-_a que se refiere, puede convertir un Vampiro en humano?-_

_-no, hay varios tipos de vampiros... -_Rosotov miro a Akane

-_es oriental, china?, japonesa?-_

_-japonesa-_

_-bueno, tal vez haiga mas ahora, pero cada grupo tiene diferencias, genéticas, derivadas de su pasado humano, lo que descubrí, afecta a los Dracults, son los vampiros mas primitivos, el resto, la mezcla de sangres, razas, hace que esto no funcione, incluso en mi, que seria la segunda generación, no funciona, mas nos estiramos en el tiempo, menores son las posibilidades-_ Rosete dudo

-_Ivan, los dracults que enfrentamos, son también sobrevivientes de Lasretresion?-_

_-no, pero por alguna razón, esas variaciones genéticas, no los afectan, genéticamente hablando, están tan limpios como las tropas de Vlad-_

_-significa que no tenemos esperanza?-_ el anciano miro a Akane

-_eres nueva en esto, verdad?, veras que haras tu camino, no te preocupes, estamos aquí por que el señor así lo quiso, tenemos una misión que cumplir-_ Rosete miro a menta, pero ella parecía atraída por todas las cosas en el lugar, era evidente que esa no era SU Amanda, Ranma se acerco

_-tiene idea que pasa en la sociedad?, Dempsey me dijo que usted los ayudo mucho-_

_-un Dracult es el nuevo líder-_ nueva bomba, ahora entre Ranma, Harzer y menta

_-pero, como?-_

_-capturamos un Dracult en los setentas, los llevamos a nuestra base en Porto, lo estudiamos, allí conseguí mis muestras de sangre y tejido-_

_-que paso?-_

_-escapo-_

_-ESCAPO?-_

_-así de simple, fue lo poco que supe, conoce el secreto en que se manejan, luego lentamente comenzaron los cambios, el traslado de la base al norte, el aumento de vampiros dentro de la organizasion, yo fui contactado en los sesentas, y jamas confiaron plenamente en mi, pero de repente, había vampiros por todos lados, a finales de los ochenta, estaba muy preocupado, se notaba un clima tenso dentro, entre los clásicos y los nuevos, estos últimos se impusieron, allí fue que descubrí que los vampiros eran dracults, me retire, empese a estudiar mas detenidamente mis muestras, encontré una formula, deshace dolorosamente al vampiro y lo transforma en un humano, no se como lo supieron, tal vez deje una nota o algo de mis investigaciones, hace dos meses me atraparon, tienen una idea de lo que hacia, querían la formula y las drogas, como no se las daba, no me mataban, pero me torturaron bastante-_

_-como sabe que un Dracult es el gran líder?-_

_-es lo que se deprende de todo esto-_

_-que quieren?-_

_-primero, mi formula, pero no para ser humanos, si se modifica correctamente, les daría resistencia al sol, se imaginan?, esos locos pudiendo atacar gente a plena luz del día,convertirse en políticos, empresarios... dios GENERALES?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el grupo recorrió la caso, de repente Akane se encontró frente a frente a un espejo... y su reflejo

_-pe... pe..., pero que?-_

_-no es un espejo común niña, es una pantalla, solo muestra lo que ve una pequeña cámara, ingenioso verdad?-_ Akane se pudo contemplar de cuerpo entero por primera vez en meses, noto su intensa palidez, su pelo desordenado, sus ojos, su nariz, quería ver algo, pero tenia miedo, junto fuerza, hizo crecer sus colmillos, los vio, pequeños, puntiagudos, cerro los ojos, sintió la mano del viejo en su hombro

_-cuando cree esta cosa, hice lo mismo, no es la mejor imagen de nosotros mismos-_

_-como hace?, quinientos años?-_

_-porque encontré que podía ayudar, siempre me intereso la ciencia, así que fui alquimista, astrólogo, químico, astrónomo, físico, medico, kabalistico, tenemos tiempo, sabes?-_

_-soy... fui medica-_

_-aun ejerces?-_

_-si, o eso intento-_

_-que especialidad-_

_-pediatra-_

_-tu cuidas el futuro de este mundo, toma de los niños la fuerza de la vida-_

_-eso intento, que somos, que es ser vampiros, es una enfermedad, es una maldición?_

_-llevo mas de quinientos años preguntándome lo mismo, físicamente, aparte del aumento de nuestros cinco sentidos, fuerza y velocidad, nuestro estomago es mucho mas grande, pero dividido en decenas de pequeños y muy frágiles compartimentos, por eso solo aceptamos líquidos, algo del tamaño de un bolo alimenticio podría dañar esos delicados espacios, nuestro higado desaparece, así como el páncreas, el intestino grueso, delgado y el bazo, todo nuestro sistema alimenticio esta echo para aprovechar hasta el ultimo glóbulo rojo que bebamos, en si, somos un estomago que camina-_

_-nunca pude preguntarle a alguien eso, y no puedo hacerme un chequeo en el hospital-_

_-lo se pequeña-_

_-algún otro cambio mas?-_

_-en las mujeres, desaparecen los ovarios, aumenta la sensibilidad de los órganos sexuales, en el hombre desaparece la próstata, ambos tenemos corazón, pero no late, ni nada, como un recuerdo de que alguna vez hizo algo, el espejo, le gustaría tener uno?-_ la pregunta sorprendio a Akane y le alegro su rostro

-_tiene otro?-_

_-no, pero puedo hacerlo, digame donde se lo envío?_ Rosete sonrío, sin dudas, era un viejo ladino para cambiar el tema

**N.AUTOR: bueno, llegamos a mis tres capitulos de fin de semana, ahora si me meti en un lio, Ranma y Akane no iban a la cama hasta mucho mas adelante, modifique mucho la historia que queria escribir, a ver como la salvo**


	24. la madre y quien no podia serlo

_-Tienes datos?-_

_-Lerant fue con dos chicos mas, nos dirán si hubo algún cambio raro-_

_-tienes algún plan ya?-_

_-algo, pero lo terminaremos de esbozar cuando tengamos los datos-_

_-de que dudas?- Ryoga_ miro a Ranma, que parecía perdido en sus planes

_-que haremos, un ataque frontal?, un amague?, tu sabes que ese castillo es una fortaleza-_

_-no podemos ir de cabeza, nos harán pedazos-_

_-seguramente Sheine estara a cargo, si hacemos un amague, distracción y ataque, no caera-_

_-no, eso tenlo por seguro-_ de repente Ranma chasqueo los dedos

-distracción_ a la derecha, a la izquierda y ataque por la derecha?-_ Ryoga hizo gesto de pensar

_-que?-_

_-piensa, derecha o izquierda es indistinto hasta que nos traiga los datos, creemos que Sheine nos esperara, pero ellos no saben cuantos somos en realidad, es una ventaja, hacemos esto: un pequeño grupo ataca... digamos por derecha, Sheine deducirá que es una distracción para el verdadero ataque, así que derivara lo mínimo a la derecha, en esperara del verdadero ataque, lanzaremos otro grupo, un poco mas grande a la izquierda, o al este o norte, o lo que sea, allí es donde el lanzara todas sus fuerzas para defenderse...- Ryoga_ sonrió

_-uno segundos después, cuando Sheine este totalmente comprometido a la izquierda, lanzamos el resto a la derecha, los arroyamos por allí y los estrujamos contra la izquierda, muy buena idea general-_

_-todo depende de Sheine, es insoportable, pero es bueno, tratara de anticiparnos-_

_-el arte del engaño y la falsificación es mostrarle al incauto lo que quiere ver-_ Ranma y Ryoga voltearon a ver a Rosete que llegaba caminando junto a Shampoo, Ranma los miro

_-lo aprueban?-_

_-si, sera una apuesta muy dura... para los de la izquierda, o el grupo que realice el segundo engaño, pero si se mantienen firme, meterán dentro de un anillo de fuego a los de la Sociedad-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-molesto?-_ Akane miro a menta que se introdujo donde ella estaba

_-no pasa, sucede algo-_

_-quería saber que pasa, te encerraste aquí desde la tarde-_ Akane hizo una mueca de sonrisa, se encontraba semi desnuda, con su bata abierta, sentada sobre una camilla, un televisor a su derecha mostraba imágenes de vivos colores, en su mano sostenía lo que parecía un cepillo, pero sin cerdas, que se conectaba con un cable al televisor, la muchacha se acerco a ella, vio la imagen en el televisor

_-que es eso?- Akane_ se lo paso

-_uno de los invento de Rosotov, es un escáner tomo grafo, de docientos gramos, puedes creerlo?, cuesta 25 dolares construirlo y da imágenes tan detalladas como uno de esos armatostes de una tonelada que ocupan un cuarto completo en los hospitales-_

_-un escáner?-_

_-si, nunca viste uno?-_

_-no, y la tv a colores tampoco-_ Akane se asusto, se cubrió rápidamente y miro a la niña asustada

_-Jenny?-_ la chica sonrió

-_muchos datos no?-_

_-no me esperaba verla-_

_-menta se durmió, aproveche para hablar con Luis, pero se encuentra en reunión de estado mayor-_ tono de ironía en las ultimas palabras

-_y me busco a mi?-_

_-sigues necesitando consejo-_

_-no lo niego, la precisaba hace un par de días-_

_-un operario es un amante excepcional, no?-_

_-tenia miedo-_

_-de lastimarlo?, somo apasionadas pero no tanto-_

_-usted convivió con un ser humano normal-_

_-si preguntas si me acosté con el, si, pero tenia casi docientos años, aprendes a controlar tus pasiones también-_

_-como?, a veces me asusto de mi misma-_

_-tu crees que yo no?, la primera vez que hice el amor fue, igual que tu, con Johan, cuando desperté la cabeza me explotaba de escenas que jamas imagine en la prostituta mas inmoral, pero aprendi que así seria de allí en mas, y lo acepte-_

_-usted sabe lo de Johan y lo mio?-_

_-comparto con menta sus recuerdos, ella hablo con Kasumi de eso, fue un detalle al pasar, pero ella lo supo-_

_-no tiene nada que decirme?-_

_-que me haya guardado luto treinta y pico de años es demasiado, mas para un vampiro, te conozco desde hace cuatro días, pero menta de mas, y ella sabe que eres una dulce muchacha metida en un lio que pocos sabemos lo horrible que es, que es un escáner?-_ Akane salio de su ensimasmiento

_-sirve para ver el interior del cuerpo sin abrir la piel y los tejidos-_

_-estabas viendo las diferencias entre un humano y un vampiro, no?-_

_-si-_

_-te ayudo?-_ Akane se aflojo la bata y la dejo caer hasta la cintura

-_ves este boton, aprietalo y pasamelo por la espalda, yo ire anotando lo que veo-_

_-hay va- _unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpió, Shampoo entro y miro a las chicas, luego le hablo a Akane

_-puedo hablar contigo en privado?, perdona menta-_ la muchacha sonrió

_-luego me pasas los datos, las dejo-_ Amanda se retiro, mientras Akane se subía la bata

_-que pasa Shampoo?-_

_-tuve un... en realidad dos retrasos-_ la cara de sorpresa de Akane contrastaba con la de susto de la amazona

-_algo mas?-_

_-algunas veces nauseas, y últimamente me canso mas rápido que antes, Ryoga se enoja de que me quede dormida-_

-_tu y Ryoga se están cuidando?-_

_-no-_

_-bueno, casi es seguro lo que te pasa-_

_-eres medica, puedes verificarlo?-_

_-quitate el pantalón y la camisa-_ la chica de pelo violacio así lo hizo, Akane la hizo recostar, ajusto algo en la bola con cable que tenia en la mano y lo paso sobre el bajo vientre de ella, ambas miraban el televisor, una imagen apareció en la pantalla

_-Shampoo-_

_-si?-_

_-saluda a tu hijo-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-no mucho, viste?-_

_-si?, mira allí arriba- _Lerant señalo una ventana del viejo castillo

_-HOLA, una ametralladora?, ese vejestorio es de la segunda guerra-_

_-si, pero te convertiría en carne picada-_

_-los guardias son humanos?-_

_-ha esta hora me sorprende, veremos luego, los conoces?-_ Lerant miraba su localizador, dentro del castillo había algunos puntos que se movían, pero no fuera, una caseta vidriada con dos guardias protegía la entrada a la muralla exterior

_-ese es Fernandez, el otro no tengo ni idea-_

_-vamos a rodear la muralla-_ los jóvenes pero expertos operarios se movían como gatos entre los arboles, esquivaron con facilidad una patrulla de hombres de la sociedad y notaron que en cada pared de la muralla habían puesto una ametralladora, a Lerant le vino a la mente los viejos campos de concentración nazis.

_-subamos a un árbol, esperaremos la noche para revisar lo de los guardias, aparte de las ametralladoras no hay mucho mas de cuando nos fuimos-_

_-como nos sacaremos de encima esas cosas, notaste que cada una domina su lado-_

_-un par de francotiradores, una corrida rápida a la muralla, listo, no tienen manera de apuntar hacia abajo-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-ok, bien, no se dejen descubrir, vallan al este, hay un bosque muy espeso, nosotros los encontraremos-_ no mucho, si conseguimos las armas

-Dempsey_ y Harzer están en ello, el viejo es hábil, traerá lo que le pediste-_

_-veremos que consiguen, luego puliremos los detalles- _el grupo se separo, cada uno hacia su lado, pero Ryoga empezó a seguir a Shampoo, esta se encamino hacia los arboles, se dio mediavuelta y apoyándose en uno lo miro a acercarse, el chico la rodeo con los brazos y le dio un largo beso, empezó a bajar sus brazos a las pompis de la amazona, pero esta lo dejo duro con dos palabras

_-estoy embarazada-_ Ryoga no podía moverse

_-que?-_

_-que estoy encinta-_

_-como?-_

_-bueno, eso que hacíamos todas las noches que podíamos y últimamente todas las mañanas pudo haber ayudado-_

_-pero, no te cuidabas?-_

_-jamas lo pediste, y nunca te pusiste camishina-_

_-porque pensé que te estabas cuidando, si no yo lo hubiera echo, estas segura que no es algo pscologico?-_

_-lo confirmo Akane, es mas me hizo especie de ecografía, no hay duda- Ryoga_ empezó a pasear de lado a lado

_-y ahora?, que haremos?, que haremos?-_

_-amante, yo lo quiero tener-_

_-no me refería a eso, por supuesto que si, jamas se me paso lo de abortar, pero tu y yo padres?-_

_-lo mismo estaba pensando-_

_-es que no se que tipo de relación tenemos, haces unas bromas con lo de amante, pero no me dejas acercarme a ti frente a otras personas, en la cama ardes, pero fuera de ella eres un tempano conmigo, no se que hacer o como actuar cuando estoy contigo y alguien mas-_

_-es que yo... nunca se me paso por la cabeza amar a alguien, pero me enamore de Mousse, lo ame, de verdad y con locura, pero se fue, me lo quitaron, y quise morir, tu y yo estamos en el mismo negocio que el, no quise amarte por que tenia miedo-_

_-de perderme?-_ Shampoo asintió

-_no voy a poder soportarlo, no de nuevo, muchas veces moría por abrazarte, por besarte, pero no quería que tu te ilusionara con algo mas alla de alguna revolcada de vez en cuando-_

_-y ahora, Shampoo, que haras?-_

_-me puedes abrazar?-_ Ryoga accedió

_-no luchare mas por negarme que te quiero, pero dame tiempo, aun tenemos siete meses, si?-_

_-esta bien, si me dices ahora que me amas-_

_-te amo, Ryoga Hibiki-_

_-yo a ti amazona Shampoo-_ fue un largo beso, cuando se separaron Ryoga no pudo reprimir un deseo

_-puedo?-_

_-puedes que?-_

_-tocarte la panza- Shampoo_ se desabotono la camisa, dejando el sostén y su vientre a la vista

_-amante, me tocaste en lugares mucho mas privados-_ ella tomo su mano y la apoyo en su vientre

_-es cierto, estas un poco mas gorda-_

_-amor, si vuelves a repetir eso, incluso cuando parezca una ballena, te golpeo-_ ambos sonrieron, mientras Ryoga seguía palpando la panza de la ahora si, su mujer, esta tomo la mano de el y la llevo a uno de sus pechos, Ryoga la miro sorprendido

_-hace frío, y Akane me dijo que no hay problemas, pero que no intentemos llegar rebotar-_ se ajusto un poco su camisa y se llevo al futuro padre de su hijo a su cuarto

Akane los miro irse y empezó a caminar triste hacia el bosque, las pisadas de Ranma la detuvieron, lo espero, el llego a su espalda, la abrazo de atrás y empezó a besarle el cuello, algo que descubrió en su primera noche de pasión que a Akane le encantaba

_-como estas?-_

_-bien, eso creo, Ranma espera-_se separo algo violentamente, el le quedo mirando

_-pasa algo?-_

_-disculparme, pero atendí a una de las chicas del pueblo, descubrimos que esta embarazada, me sentí feliz por ella, pero me deprimí-_

_-no puedes cambiar lo echo, podemos adoptar a algún bebe o un niño-_

_-podemos?-_

_-tu crees que no?-_

_-Ranma, que pasara cuando esto termine?-_

_-volveré contigo a Nerima, no me importa lo que te paso, o que no puedas tener hijos o que bebas sangre, eres la chica mas buena que conozco y te amo como aquellos años-_

_-podrás volver?-_

_-a que te refieres, no es bueno ir a la batalla con esos pensamientos-_

_-no me refería a eso, pero, no notaste que eres el líder natural aquí?, la sociedad necesitara reconstruirte, tu tendrás que quedarte-_

_-yo no sirvo para líder, pensé que Dempsey se haria cargo-_

_-tiene noventa años, y el mismo me ha dicho que eres el indicado para tomar el mando de la sociedad cuando esto termine-_

_-pronto vera que se equivoca, por otra parte, no se si la sociedad seguirá existiendo luego de la batalla, mataron a casi todos los vampiros, aparte de ti y Rosete, quedaban solo dos vampiros conocidos mas, es mas, ni siquiera sabíamos que tu eras un vampiro-_

_-traicionaras a la sociedad?-_

_-ellos no me iban a traicionar?-_

_-promete que no te vas a arriesgar mucho-_ la vampiro abrazo a al limpiador

-_lo promete si tu lo haces-_

_-lo prometo, ahora tu-_

_-lo prometo-_ Akane se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la posada, al tiempo que llamaba a su pareja

_-si quieres excitarme, para estar seguro debes hacerlo en un lugar cerrado-_

_-por que?-_

_-para que sienta tus feromonas-_

_-feromonas?-_

_-ven que te lo explico en la cama, estas listo?-_

_-ya no me sorprenderás, pequeña pervertida-_


	25. La Boda

Lo miro descansar, dormir tan tranquilo, con una cara de felicidad tan evidente, el brazo del bello durmiente rodeaba su vientre, ella lo miro sonriendo, le rasco la cabeza, pero el ni se movió, sonrío, la noche que habían pasado daría envidia a un par de estrellas pornos, y al mediodía, cuando ella se despertó, siguieron con el segundo round, no noto cuando se abrieron las ventanas, tal vez fue el, buscando una manera de escapar de ella, en otro momento a Akane ese pensamiento la hubiera deprimido, pero ahora que estaba segura de que el la amaba, y que no se asustaba por la forma en que hacia el amor, se sintió protegida, como apenas empezaba a sentirlo con Johan, miro en la oscuridad que para ella era tan clara y vio en la mesa de luz el collar que lo identificaba como un limpiador, de repente el se movió un poco, y apoyo su cabeza sobre su vientre, siguió durmiendo en su merecido descanso, no notaba como ella le acariciaba el caballeo, _-pero no puede ser, te tienes que quedarte, te necesitan mas que yo- _unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, _-lo nuestro no puede resultar, tarde o temprano perderé el control, y no quiero que estés allí cuando eso suceda- _se zafo de el lo mas suavemente que pudo y se dirigió a la ventana, la luz del ocaso se había disipado, cerro los vidrio y corrió las cortinas, tapo a Ranma delicada mente, se puso su bata y salio a tomar su baño.

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en otro cuarto, otra pareja descansaba, pero mientras lo hacían charlaban

_-como le pondremos?-_ Ryoga hizo gesto de pensar

_-ni idea-_

_-ese no es un buen nombre-_ Shampoo y Ryoga rieron, el chico también tenia la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de ella, y ella también jugaba con el cabello de el entre sus dedos

_-disculpa, pero jamas me imagine como padre, yo padre-_

_-la bisabuela se pondrá contenta-_

_-no le enfadara que yo sea el padre?-_

_-le diré que me venciste-_

_-y que es, niño?, niña?-_

_-es muy temprano aun, Akane quiso ver si se podía notar algo, pero no pudo-_

_-sea lo que sea, no me importa-_

_-y que haremos nosotros Ryoga?-_

_-a que te refieres?, podemos conseguir un sacerdote y casarnos ya mismo si quieres-_

_-no me refería a eso, si no a nuestro futuro, no conozco ninguna limpiadora que haya sido madre-_

_-no conozco ninguna-_

_-el niño necesitara un padre y una madre-_

_-nos retiraremos?-_

_-cuando esto termine, vendrás conmigo?-_

_-sabes que si gatita-_

_-acabaremos con esto rápido-_

_-tu te quedaras con la retaguardia-_

_-ni lo sueñes-_

_-ahora no eres tu sola, llevas a alguien en el asiento de atrás-_

_-y si las cosas salen mal me voy?, deliras, si tu no vuelves, yo tampoco-_

_-pero... el niño?-_

_-es nuestro hijo, no nos lo perdonaría jamas-_

_-pero, si te pasa algo a ti?-_

_-para dañarme a mi, tendrían que dañar a mi bebe, me conoces, los dejaría hacer algo así?-_

_-Ranma no estara de acuerdo-_

_-estro es entre tu y yo, la batalla sera en 48 horas, 72 a mas tardar, Akane prometió no decir nada, tu prometeme lo mismo-_

_-pero... yo-_

_-PROMETEMELO- _

_-lo prometo, satisfecha?-_ Shampoo le dio un beso en los labios y le dio la espalda

_-abrazame, hace frío y tengo sueño-_ el muchacho la rodeo con el brazo, acercándose lo mas que pudo a ella, sintiendo la sensación de suavidad y tibieza que ya amaba

_-Ryoga?-_

_-si?-_

_-fue enserio?-_

_-que?-_

_-lo del sacerdote?-_

_-lo fue-_

_-mañana estaría mal?-_

_-no, además, estamos en pecado, no?-_

_-si, debemos salvar nuestras almas-_ Shampoo se dio vuelta, y se acerco tanto a Ryoga que este sintió una fuerte presión de los atributos de ella, Shampoo sonrío, y casi al oído le dijo

-podríamos_ seguir pecando un poco mas, no?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

pasada la medianoche, el silencioso ruido de una van que llegaba al estacionamiento de la posada paso bastante inadvertido, pero no para Rosete y Akane, se acercaron a ella, mientras descendían Harzer y Dempsey, algunos operarios se acercaron, el vampiro se acerco al anciano

_-todo bien?-_

_-así es, conseguimos mas de lo que buscamos-_ un somnoliento Ranma se acerco a ellos

_-buenas noches _(bostezo)_ y que consiguieron-_

_-automáticas, una granadas, un lanza granadas, y esto-_ saco un tubo largo y se lo alcanzo a Ranma

_-donde conseguiste esto?- _el muchacho sostenía la bazoka

_-los rusos venden de todo si tienes el dinero, hay otra, y ocho cargas-_ Akane miro a Rosete

_-de donde habrá salido el dinero?-_ Rosete sonrío apenas, Ranma miro dentro del vehículo

_-genial, eso allí?-_

_-AK 47/93, su ultimo modelo, y tres 16-67, uno de los rifles de precisión mas finos que existe-_

_-municiones?-_

_-esos tres baúles allí atrás-_

_-espadas?-_

_-sera mas difícil, pero la escuela de esgrima olímpica y el regimiento 11 de caballería supongo que las tendrán, mañana iremos por ellas-_

_-perfecto, Lerant, reparte las armas entre los que estén despiertos-_

_-ok jefe-_ el grupo se separo, Harzer y Dempsey fueron a descansar, Lerant a llamar a sus compañeros, Rosete desapareció, Akane y Ranma caminaban hacia el bosque

_-cuando te fuiste de la cama?, no me dí cuenta-_

_-dormías, salí a tomar aire-_

_-tu?-_

_-es una forma de decir, si hubiera seguido allí te hubiera despertado y estaríamos haciendo el amor de nuevo, necesitas descansar, cuando abriste la ventana?-_

_-por la tarde, cuando lo hicimos sobre la mesa-_

_-ahora soy yo la que no me dí cuenta-_

_-estabas muy concentrada-_ Ranma la abrazo desde atrás y le empezó a besar el cuello, Akane se mordió los labios

_-tranquilo, deja algo para después-_

_-soy un operario, ya estoy bien-_

_-y tienes responsabilidades, no solo el de complacerme a mi y a ti-_

_-suenas a mis jefes, o ex-jefes-_

_-es la verdad, cuando atacaremos?-_

_-al otro día de cuando tengamos las espadas, sera una noticia curiosa, pero para los de la sociedad no, mientras mas rápido, menos preparados estaran-_

_-los podremos vencer?-_

_-con los operarios no habrá problemas, son novatos, de los nuestro el que menos experiencia tiene ya a estado en seis misiones-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cuando volvieron de su paseo, Lerant seguía repartiendo armas, Akane vio a alguien, se acerco sigilosamente

_-menta?-_

_-Akane, le diste un descanso a mi hermano?-_ Akane se convenció, esta ERA menta

_-si, dejemos lo allí, que haces?-_ la adolescente le enseño una automática en la mano

-probándola_-_

-_sabes usar eso?-_

_-esto?-_ apretó algo en el arma, el cargador cayo, lo tomo con la mano en el aire, lo volvió a introducir, tiro aparentemente del cañón, apunto a un costado

_-la piedra-_ Akane vio una roca pequeña en el piso, menta apretó el gatillo, casi en el momento de la explosión la roca estallo en pedazos, Akane miro a una menta sonriente, y a un Ranma que se apareció tras de ella a una velocidad increíble con muy mala cara

_-menta, eso no es un juguete-_

_-lo lamento, no quise asustar a nadie-_

_-oh, adolescentes-_ Ranma se fue, mientras la niña le guiñaba un ojo a Akane que meneaba la cabeza

Lerant vio a Ranma acercarse

_-cuando repartas todo, llevatelos al este del castillo, que no los descubran, nosotros iremos luego con el resto, y las espadas, a mas tardar en dos días, atacaremos al tercero, ok-_

_-si jefe, no te preocupes-_

_-ve, cuidate, cuidalos-_ el chico se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento de la posada, allí reunió a los que estaban despiertos y luego de algunos minutos, subieron al viejo autobús, Rosete se acerco a Ranma

_-cuando llegaran?-_

_-tres o cuatro horas, solo espero que ningún policía tenga la mala suerte de cruzarse con ellos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

por la mañana, una noticia sacudió al grupo, Akane hablaba con Shampoo antes de ir a dormirse

_-casarse?-_

_-si, lo decidimos anoche-_

_-cuando?-_

_-hoy, Ryoga fue habar con el sacerdote, es apresurado, espero que pueda convencerlo-_

_-pues, felicitaciones, no pensé que tu te casaras-_

_-yo tampoco, pero ser madre te cambia las ideas-_

_-supongo-_

_-oh, no te pongas así, seras la madrina del niño, te parece-_

_-de la boda?-_

_-si, Ryoga tratara de convencer al cura para hacerla en la posada-_

_-por que no la iglesia?-_

_-desde que te paso esto, entraste a una iglesia?-_

_-no, por que?-_

_-los vampiros enferman en ellas, no podrías ser la madrina allí-_

_-no lo sabia-_

_-como dijo Rosotov, eres nueva en esto-_

_-entonces sera en la posada-_

_-si, por la tarde, duerme, yo te despertare cuando el ocaso haya pasado-_ Shampoo se fue casi saltando, Akane se acostó en su cama, cuando una voz la hizo voltearse

_-algunas jamas sabremos lo que es ser madre-_

_-Jenny?-_

_-si, menta se durmió-_

_-usted lo sintió, eso de no ser madre?-_

_-vi tantas mujeres dándole el pecho a sus bebes, hubiera matado por sentir esa sensación, Akane, ten en cuenta de que abra muchos objetos religiosos en la boda, te sentirás débil, no te preocupes, pasara pronto cuando te alejes de ellos, comprendes?-_

_-si-_

_-si el sacerdote te ofrece la ostia, dí que eres judía, o budista o algo, algo consagrado te quemaría la lengua, no seria muy decoroso que escupieras gritando como el demonio en medio de una boda-_

_-si-_

_-y seria bueno que le pidas a menta o Consuelo que te ayuden a vestirte y maquillarte cuando despierten-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-no puedo creer que esos dos realmente hayan decidido hacerlo-_

_-tienen sus razones-_

_-cuales?-_

_-ya las sabrás-_

_-oh, vamos, diamelas o te maquillare como uno de KISS-_

_-como Stanley entonces, prometí no decirlo, ellos lo dirán con el tiempo-_

_-ella se embarazo no?-_

_-como... lo supiste?-_

_-Akane, soy una adolescente, pero no me chupo el dedo-_

_-bueno, pero no se lo digas a nadie mas-_

_-no hay problemas, pero los otros no se chupan el dedo tampoco-_

_-bueno, pueden decir que vamos hacia una batalla y que era mejor hacerlo ahora-_

_-podrían caer, lista-_

_-me dibujaste la estrellita?_ Ambas rieron

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Ryoga aceptas por esposa a Shampoo, para amarla, cuidarla, quererla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la prosperidad y en la miseria, en la salud y la enfermedad, y serle fiel, ahora y por el resto de tus días?-_

_-acepto-_

_-Shampoo, aceptas por esposo a Ryoga, para amarlo, cuidarlo, quererlo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la prosperidad y en la miseria, en la salud y la enfermedad, y serle fiel, ahora y por el resto de tus días?-_

_-yo?-_ todos miraron a Shampoo, esta sonrío

-_acepto-_ a su costado, una pareja susurraba

-_te encuentras bien?-_

_-si, ya se me pasara-_

_-lo siento-_

_-yo tampoco no me dí cuenta-_ Ranma sentía como Akane se tomaba de su brazo, para no caerse, habían llegado con menta tarde, todo el mundo esperando a los padrinos, y se ubicaron a la derecha de los novios, detrás tenían una enorme cruz, algunos calis, imágenes de santos, las ostias y el vino y un poco de agua bendita, Akane se sintió inmediatamente mal, pero no podía hacerse nada, el sacerdote comenzó la boda, un discurso sobre la responsabilidad que estaban por tomar la pareja, unos largos consejos a los novios, otro discurso sobre la santidad del matrimonio y por fin, los votos

_-ayudame, me caigo-_ Ranma paso su mano por detrás y la sostuvo

_-ya casi esta, un poco mas-_

_-ya pude besar a la novia-_ fue Shampoo quien beso a Ryoga, entre aplausos, puyas y silbidos luego empezaron a caminar entre los operarios que silbaban y gritaban, y la gente del pueblo que se había reunido para ver la boda, detrás, Ranma y Akane los seguían, nadie noto que los pies de Akane no tocaban el piso, Ranma la cargaba sin que se dieran cuenta. Al llegar a la posada, Akane estaba un tanto recuperada, Ranma sonrío

_-los dejamos solos, a donde irán?- Shampoo_ y Ryoga lo miraron confundidos

_-irnos, donde?-_

_-digo, al cine, al teatro-_

_-para que ir a esos lugares?-_

_-para ver algo nuevo, que no hayan visto ya-_ los recién casados se pusieron rojos como tomates

_-gracioso-_

_-vete de aquí antes que te golpee-_ Ranma y Akane se marcharon, Ryoga miro a Shampoo, la levanto en sus brazos

_-hey-_

_-es la tradición-i Shampoo_ lo tomo abrazo

_-esposo, seras tierno y paciente conmigo?, sera mi primera vez-_ Ryoga no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

_-primera vez?-_

_-si, con un anillo en mi dedo-_


	26. Batalla, primera parte

_-la pared norte es inaccesible- Ryoga_ se cruzo de brazos, y volvió a mirar

_-si, una ametralladora, cincuenta metros sin protección en subida, el viejo foso, y veinte metros de pared vertical-_

_-la sur seria el lugar ideal entonces para nosotros?-_

_-si, pero es por allí donde nos espera, no pasaremos nunca, aunque fuéramos todos, nos barrerían-_

_-la este?-_

_-tiene mas protección, pero es evidente, igual que la oeste-_

_-ponte de acuerdo, no nos estas dejando ninguna entrada- Ranma_, Shampoo y Ryoga miraban el castillo a la distancia con binoculares, Ranma mordía una pequeña rama, suspiro

_-haremos el doble engaño, un pequeño grupo atacara la pared norte, se retirara, un segundo, de siete u ocho, atacara la pared este, y nosotros forzaremos la Norte-_

_-la este?, la oeste esta mas protegida por el bosque para hacer el engaño-_

_-allí esta la otra entrada, pchan, es un juego de mente, tenemos que anticipar lo que haga Sheine, que a su vez tratara de anticiparnos a nosotros, creo que pensara que haremos la finta por este o oeste y atacaremos la restante, podremos confundirlo si atacamos norte y este, tiene que dar por echo que atacamos la norte para engañarlo, y se comprometerá al este con casi todo lo que tenga-_

_-por que crees que lanzara un contraataque tan desesperado?-_

_-por que sabe lo que valen sus bebes frente a los nuestros, sabe que si no golpea primero, perderá-_

_-quien dirigirá a los grupos?-_

_-Lerant el del este, Reynolds el del norte-_

_-no iremos ninguno de nosotros con ellos, ni siquiera Helmut?-_

_-aunque vallamos todos, incluido Akane y Rosete, nos costara pasar la pared, por eso no podemos ir con ellos, Shampoo, no te preocupes, los chicos saben cuidarse, mientras no reciban un balazo en la cabeza, y los chicos que están en el castillo jamas han disparada a algo mas que un blanco de cartón pintado, sabes que se necesita algo mas que puntería para dispararle a alguien, aunque sea tu enemigo-_

_-cuando atacaremos?-_

_-faltando una hora para que amanezca-_

_-tan poco, y Akane?-_

_-para ese momento o tenemos el control de la parte superior del castillo, o estamos muertos-_

_-que ganas atacando tan tarde?-_

_-que los dracults que haiga se queden bajo tierra, por lo menos mientras tomamos el castillo, si se unieran a la defensa de las paredes, nos costaría el triple de bajas, vamos preparemos todo-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-cuanto?-_

_-cinco minutos después que empiece la fiesta del otro lado-_ Lerant parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, desde joven, en su Francia natal, muchas veces pensó en enrolarse en la legión extranjera cuando llegara a la edad necesaria, siempre creyó que había nacido para ser soldado, alguien le hablo de la sociedad, una supuesta entidad que solucionaba problemas en todo el mundo, algo incluso por sobre la O.N.U., para un chico de catorce años decirle que no tenia que ser adulto ni esperar al menos cuatro años mas fue suficiente para que abandonara la cada paterna, todo era como el esperaba, un lugar olvidado en un bosque en medio de Finlandia, el entrenamiento riguroso que tanto deseaba, aprendizaje con armas, cortas, largas, semiautomáticas, automáticas, granadas, bombas, supervivencia, luego la sorpresa, una noche, una chica de veinte años largos pasados, con el pelo violacio se acerco con una enorme espada sarracena, según ella, a terminar su entrenamiento, desafió a todos a pelear, y aunque en broma primero, y con furia después, todos se lanzaron contra ella, y todos terminaron en el piso con moretones, allí les dijo que les enseñaría a pelear como ella, por que para pelear contra los vampiros, había que saber hacerlos con las manos mas que con armas de fuego, primero pensaron que era una broma, pero de la nada se presento un tipo, pálido, sonriente, el tipo reto a pelear a todos, ahora no hubo risas, ya bastante calor habían pasado con la mujer, comenzaron a atacarlo rápida y furiosamente, y rápida y dolorosamente terminaron en el piso, mientras todos se recuperaban, Shampoo les presento a Hills, un vampiro, el primero que veían, les explico que solo los mejores quedarían, ya habían llegado al máximo que un humano podía llegar, para convertirse en operarios, debían demostrar que podían ser mas que seres normales, por que se les daría un poder que cualquier persona normal solo soñaría, y solo si merecían obtenerlo, quedarían aun dos ultimas pruebas, la primera, dividida en dos partes, un avión los llevo a la india, allí, cruzaron el inmenso subcontinente a pie, en pleno verano, desde el Indico hasta el Himalaya, una prueba de resistencia física que destrozo a los menos fuertes, pero además, Shampoo llevo el control de lo que hacían sus alumnos cuando se encontraban con la empobrecida gente del país, y para sorpresa de aquellos que pudieron llegar a las montañas, solo quienes habían demostrado caridad y bondad hacia los que tenían menos, resultaron los elegidos, Shampoo fue clara, para obtener un gran poder, se necesitaba un alma fuerte, pero también bondadosa, caritativa, que supiera que hacer con ese poder.

La ultima prueba, fue cuando Hills se realizo un corte, escupió sobre este y dejo escurrir su sangre para llenar diez pequeños vasos, esta era el examen definitivo, Shampoo pidió que los bebieran, solo seis lo hicieron, una chica y cinco chicos, Lerant entre estos últimos, de inmediato sintieron un fuego en su interior, y luego, nada, todo perfectamente normal, los otros cuatro fueron amablemente despedidos por Shampoo, se los recompenso monetaria mente, se les ubico en trabajos , se les dieron documentos nuevos, y se les advirtió que jamas trataran de volver a hacer contacto con ellos.

Lerant termino su entrenamiento, bebiendo la sangre del vampiro obtuvo una fortaleza física, fuerza y velocidad que vio en su mentora y en el vampiro, tuvo un largo entrenamiento con su sable, había elegido el Coracero, que usaran por largos años la caballería francesa, era fuerte, pesado, capaz de quebrar a algunas espadas, y su carácter apacible, tranquilo, aun en las situaciones mas desesperadas le habían dado la confianza de sus superiores, en si, Lerant era el próximo Limpiador, de no haber sido despedido de un día hacia otro, sin explicaciones, sin justificativo, se encontró en su casa paterna de donde había salido hacia tantos años, allí recibió el llamado de Ryoga, pidiéndole que reuniera a su equipo y se dirigiera a Berna, donde todo adquirió una horrible realidad.

Ahora, Ranma, le había pedido una misión especial, una que solo el podía llevar adelante, guiaría el segundo ataque, el segundo engaño, sus muchachos, sus hombres, especialmente seleccionados, debían resistir hasta que Ranma y el resto quebraran la resistencia en la pared norte, se necesitaba valentía, valor, disciplina pero también calma y tranquilidad, justamente lo que Lerant aportaba para resistir, en inferioridad numérica y mal protegidos lo que seria el contraataque de Sheine, pero si todo salia bien, pasarían de estar copados en la entrada del castillo a ser el nudo de una bolsa donde Sheine y sus operarios quedarían encerrados

_-franchute, escucha-_ Lerant se puso de pie, desde el otro lado le llegaba el sonido de explosiones y disparos, miro su reloj

_-temprano, tranquilos, ya empieza nuestra fiesta-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el guardia del castillo estaba de espalda al bosque, fumando tranquilamente, al lado de su ametralladora, no parecía prestarle atención a su misión de cuidar el bosque desde su posición, y tampoco podía saber que estaba en la mira de Ryoga, que con su rifle con silenciador lo vigilaba desde hacia uno diez minutos, el limpiador contaba el tiempo tranquilamente, vio que otro guardia pasaba cada cuarenta segundos, le dio a cuatro muchachos una señal con un dedo, estos se prepararon, esperando, uno de ellos tenia una bazuca.

-_cuarenta segundos, suerte-_

_-preparados-_ Reynolds se agazapo con el resto

Cuando Ryoga apretó el gatillo, salieron disparados hacia el castillo, el guardia cayo con un orificio limpio en la nuca, y los muchachos llegaron al foso en doce segundos y se ocultaron, Ranma apretó los labios

_-suerte-_

los restantes 28 segundos pasaron, y un guardia apareció junto a la ametralladora, gritando y moviéndose aparatosa mente, luego otro y otro, de repente señalaron hacia abajo, hacia el foso, Ranma sonrío

_-Reynolds se dejo ver-_ los guardias trataron de apuntar la ametralladora hacia allí, pero de repente esa ventana voló en mil pedazos junto a restos de los guardias, la bazuca había hablado.

_-hasta ahora todo va demasiado bien-_ Shampoo retorcía un pañuelo, el resto de los operarios rebelde y los dos vampiros esperaban en tensa calma.

Desde las almenas del viejo castillo, empezaron a disparar hacia el foso, mas guardias aparecían, pero no todos los que podrían estar allí

_-mordió el anzuelo-_ Ranma choco sus manos, el intercambio de plomo continuaba, de repente, una almena donde se habían reunido tres guardias, voló en pedazos, alguien, un jefe aparentemente, ordeno que se separaran, juntos eran un blanco muy tentador para la bazuca, Reynolds mantuvo su posición por cerca de tres minutos mas, y protegidos por la bazuca, se retiraron al bosque, con solo uno de sus chicos heridos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-listos?, FUEGO-_ los dos lanzagranadas y la bazuca restante fueron asignadas al grupo de Lerant, quien a los cinco minutos exactos del primer disparo, inicio su ataque, la caseta del guardia voló en trozos, así como la ametralladora que custodiaba la puerta, un jeep llego al lugar rápidamente, pero fue víctima de la bazuca, del bosque surgieron nueve muchachos, que tomaron rápidamente posición frente a la puerta, dos continuaron avanzando mientras el resto, cuerpo a tierra, los cubrían, pero a la puerta y a las almenas llegaban cada vez mas y mas guardias, tantos que los dos avanzados, tuvieron que volver al bosque para cubrirse, un furioso intercambio de balas se inicio, desde una ventana, una ametralladora empezó a rugir, por cinco segundos, voló en trozos como la de la pared norte, pero la diferencia de hombres pronto se hizo sentir, a Lerant y sus hombres cada vez mas le costaba mantener la cabeza levantada, ya no dependía de ellos, si no de lo que sucediera en el norte

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-es nuestra señal, VAMOS-_ cerca de treinta personas, se lazaron a la carrera, con notable facilidad pasaron el foso, y llegaron a la pared, sin recibir un solo disparo

_-que les pasa allí arriba?-_ Ryoga estaba confundido

_-están muy distraídos por Lerant, Akane, Rosete, listos?-_los vampiros asintieron, con largas cuerdas en sus hombros, se acercaron a la pared, y empezaron a treparlas velozmente, hasta que Akane de repente pareció perder el agarre y cayo aparatosa mente, solo su instinto de vampiro hizo que cayera de pie, Rosete casi cae también, pero logro hacerse nuevamente, luego, pareció probar nuevamente, meneo la cabeza y luego se lanzo hacia donde estaba el grupo

_-imposible, luego del cuarto metro, hay una capa metálica, muy lisa para asirnos de ella y muy dura para abollarla, no podemos subir trepándola-_

_-las lanzamos?-_

_-se darían cuenta-_

_-Tendo, venga aquí-_ Rosete llamo a Akane, y este se acerco

_-que desea?-_

_-la voy a lanzar allí arriba, cuantos guardias escucha?-_ la vampiro cerro los ojos y se concentro

_-dos, están juntos-_

_-cierto, tratare de lanzarla sobre ellos, usted hara los ajustes finales, ellos no tendrán piedad con usted, así que no les tenga usted piedad, rápida y silenciosa, entendió-_ Shampoo protesto

_-por que no me lanza a mi?-_ el vampiro la miro fríamente

_-Akane podrá controlar su caída, esta en su ser, usted no, y en su estado, no debería arriesgarse tanto-_ ambos se miraron, Rosete tan fríamente como siempre, Shampoo con sorpresa

_-como lo supo?-_

_-todas las embarazadas tienen un aroma especial, estallan de hormonas-_

_-EMBARAZADA?-_ la sorpresa recorrió al grupo, Ranma se acerco a Shampoo

-_no me dijiste que estabas encinta-_

_-por que te pondrías así, oigan, oigan, eso que escuchan del otro lado son nuestros amigos que se preguntan que diablos pasa aquí, ahora podemos hacer lo que vinimos a hacer y luego discutiremos el aroma de mis hormonas?-_

_-LISTA?-_ Rosete se volteo a Akane

_-lista-_

_-salte aquí, y luego lo mas alto que pueda, yo la ayudare lanzándola lo mas alto que pueda, el resto depende de usted-_ entrelazo los dedos como en el antiguo juego, Akane salto sobre ellos y el vampiro la lanzo a lo alto, paso la altura de la almena y se revolvió en el aire, cayendo en completo silencio a diez pasos de los guardias, que la miraron sorprendidas

_-buenas noches-_ Akane golpeo rápidamente a ambos y los lanzo al foso, luego, observo a cerca de cincuenta muchachos en la pared este, no notaron su presencia, lanzo las cuerda hacia abajo, en cuestión de un par de minutos todos estaban en el pasillo superior, Ranma sonrío

_-cayeron, Ryoga, lleva a los tuyos allí, Helmut, allí, el resto, conmigo-_ se abrieron en abanico, tomando posiciones, la pared sur y oeste no tenían guardias, señal que todos los que pudieran luchar ya lo estaban haciendo, en la este

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Lerant, cuanto mas?-_

_-no se, pero hay que resistir-_

_-cuanto?, nos están encerrando, nos van a atrapar-_

_-cuantas granadas nos quedan-_ Lerant miro atrás, los muchachos que tenían los lanzadores les levantaron un dedo cada uno, el bazuca le levanto dos dedos, el líder miro el campo de batalla, la situación era desesperada en todos lados, pero mas a la izquierda, donde un grupo de diez chicos (no debían tener mas de quince años), se acercaba arrastrándose por el piso, Lerant meneo la cabeza, y señalo justamente allí, levanto su mano abierta, las armas se apuntaron, y se dispararon cuando cerro su puño, dos granadas estallaron en medio del grupo atacante, y una explosión mas un segundo después, los disparo cesaron desde la pared, no se oía ningún ruido desde donde cayeron las bombas

_-se asustaron, vamos- _con precaución salieron de entre los derruidos y devastados arboles y tomaron posiciones nuevamente en semicirculo sobre la puerta, casi todos estaban heridos, pero uno o dos balazos no eran cosa seria para un operario, una vez reubicados, se quedaron esperando, eran solo un señuelo, no mas, y desempeñarían solo su papel, de repente se escucharon disparos, pero no hacia ellos, si no dentro del castillo, Lerant miro a su compañero y sonrío

_-los jefes llegaron, la segunda parte de la fiesta empezó-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-FUEGO-_ Ranma noto el repentino quedo de las defensores de la pared, el grito sono fuerte, y desde el norte, el oeste y el sur empezaron a acribillar a los sorprendidos chicos, que entraron en pánico y haciendo caso omiso de los pocos adultos que trataban de detenerlos, empezaron a correr hacia la puerta desesperadamente, Lerant los vio venir, y los dejo avanzar... vente pasos, abriendo fuego contra la manada adolescente que corrían despavorida hacia ellos, se disparo hacia el cuerpo, sin apuntar hacia la cabeza, los chicos fueron cayendo en fila, encerrados en un circulo mortal los que quedaban de pie arrojaron sus armas, y levantaron sus manos, Lerant abrió a sus hombres en semicirculo y los rodeo

_-bien chicos, queden se quietos y en silencio-_

dentro del patio del castillo, Ranma veía cara a cara a Sheine, este meneo la cabeza

_-Saotome, de donde sacaste tantos?-_

_-son todos los que despidieron, su cheque de pensión no llego y vinieron a expresar su queja-_

_-despedidos?, a que te refieres?-_

_-no tienes idea de lo que sucede aquí no?-_

_-no, estaba en Belgrado, cuando me llamaron, diciendo que te habías revelado contra la sociedad junto al resto de los limpiadores, y que tenias a cerca de diez secuaces entre operarios, pero no mas que eso-_

_-no te preocupes, por ahora protocolo uno, disculpa, pero sabes las reglas, luego hablaremos-_ Sheine asintió, arrojo su revolver y su cuchillo, y se dejo conducir hacia el resto de los prisioneros, todos los limpiadores y operarios que no estaban cuidando prisioneros, recargaron sus armas, Ranma miro a todos, faltaba media hora para amanecer

_-muchachos, nos falta lo mas difícil, quedan diez o doce dracults, todos los sistemas de seguridad, y todas las trampas, cuidado, y suerte_

encabezados por Ranma, y luego dividiéndose en grupos, guiados por Harzer, Ryoga mas Shampoo y Ranma, se internaron en los pasillos bajo tierra, verdadero corazón del castillo, Menta, Akane y Reynolds, se quedaron en retaguardia, por lo menos hasta que el sol obligara a Akane entrar en los pasillos, la ultima parte de la batalla empezaba


	27. Batalla, segunda parte

-_muy bien, esos que están allí, son dracults, la única manera de matarlos, es sacarlos al sol, pero aquí dentro no hay sol, y aunque los hiramos una u otra vez, sanaran mas rápido que un vampiro normal, y nosotros no lo hacemos tan deprisa, así que usaremos esto-_ Ranma, en el pasillo de entrada a los niveles inferiores del castillo levanto una jeringa

-según_ el Rosotov, esto puede transformar a un dracults en segundos en un ser humano normal y corriente, así, que esta es la orden, peleen en parejas, uno distrae, otro inyecta, si no sucede nada, lo avisan, por lo demás, silencio radial absoluto, ellos podrán detectar cualquier transmisión de radio, y cazarnos antes de que nosotros lo hagamos, entendido?-_ todos asintieron, guardaron sus revólveres, empuñaron sus espadas.

_-pchan, gatita, ustedes irán al CC, haganse con el control del control, entienden?- _Shampoo meneo la cabeza

_-vaya luna de miel, pensé en, no se, Copacabana, Acapulco, Hawai, no esa vieja mazmorra llena de computadoras-_

_-mata a los que haiga adentro y yo mismo te pagare un viaje a Thaiti, ok-_la chica desenvaino su espadón

-_amante, recuerda lo que el jefe prometió-_ ambos se introdujeron en un pasillo lateral, junto a cinco operarios, pero Ranma tomo del brazo a Ryoga

_-pchan, cuidala, ok-_

_-que no te quepan dudas-_ el grupo desapareció, Ranma desenvaino su sable, Rosete, callado a su lado, hizo lo mismo con su espada, el resto de los operarios asintieron en silencio

_-el resto, vamos, no vinimos solo a mirar-_ el grupo se interno en el pasillo principal, que a su vez se iba dividiendo en otros mas, cada vez mas profundo en la tierra

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-bueno, nosotras somos la retaguardia, aburrido, no?-_ había un dejo de tristeza en el rostro de menta, Akane la miro

_-tu hermano no nos iba a arriesgar-_

_-pero, por que tu no?, me dijo que eres muy buena-_

_-cosas de enamorado, no nos arriesgara ni a ti ni a mi-_

_-no te ofusca?, el hombre que amas, se esta jugando la vida, tal vez justamente aquí abajo-_ la adolescente golpeo con el taco furiosamente el piso

-_y que quieres hacer?, entrar y pelear?, no estas a nivel todavía-_

_-al menos haré algo-_

_-no te apures _(Akane miro su reloj)_ en algunos minutos el sol saldrá, quiera o no tendré que entrar-_ Akane miro a menta, y noto algo

_-y ese collar?-_ la chica se lo enseño mas de cerca

_-no se, lo encontré junto a mi cama cuando me desperté, tal vez alguno de los chico me lo dejo-_

_-hay alguno que te guste?-_

_-Niclos, un griego, el de cabello negro y cuerpo de fisiculturista-_

_-oh, si, lo recuerdo, menta, no te pensaba enamorada-_

_-hace meses que nos vemos a escondidas, si mi hermano se entera, imagínate, además, estaba de novio con esa histérica de Susete-_

_-se lo quitaste?-_

_-digamos que la dejo, estaba triste, y una hermosa chica de ojos celestes y pelo negro lo consoló-_

ambas rieron, mientras el tiempo pasaba

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el grupo de Shampoo y Ryoga avanzaba lo mas rápido y al mismo tiempo lo mas cautelosamente que se podía, Shampoo llevaba el buscador, que le señalaba claramente delante tres vampiros, pero no sabían si era en este pasillo o en el de al lado, esa era la desventaja del localizador, solo sabían que estaban delante, estaban a cincuenta metros de el giro a la izquierda y los últimos diez metros al Centro de Control, nadie creía que no estuviera custodiado y que esos custodios no fueran dracults, además, esos vampiros deberían ya haberlos sentido llegar, escucharlos, el grupo se detuvo, Shampoo saco su automática, Ryoga la miro intrigado

_-amor, que vas a hacer con eso?, no sirve con ellos-_ Shampoo saco algo de su bolsillo, era una bala a la que le había limado la punta

_-un buen tiro con esto y le volare la cabeza, tendremos cinco o seis segundos para inyectarlo, lastima que se me ocurrió a ultimo momento, hubiera preparado mas-_ cargo la bala en su revolver, lo preparo... y pareció dudar, miro a su esposo, y le dio su arma

_-toma, tu tienes mejor puntería que yo- _ Ryoga la tomo de mala gana

_-y tu que vas a ser, el señuelo?-_

_-si, pero me llevo esto, si funciona, no hara falta la bala-_ saco de su bolso una granada, Ryoga miro a su grupo

_-dos mas-_ dos muchachos prepararon sus granadas-_ el resto, listos- _guardaron sus espadas y sacaron sus automáticas, en si pensó Ryoga, ya todo el mundo sabría que estaban dentro, así que el silencio no era tan imprescindible, Shampoo, espalda pegada contra la pared, avanzo hasta la esquina, giro de repente con su arma amartillada, nadie, a una decena de metros la puerta del CC, abierta, la chica hizo una señal con los dedos, el grupo siguió avanzando, se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Shampoo volvió a hacer señas con los dedos, todos tomaron sus posiciones, ella levanto su mano extendida, y uno a uno empezó a cerrar los dedos, cuando el ultimo cerro el puño, los siete entraron apuntando hacia todas direcciones... a nadie, uno de los chicos se rasco la rapada cabeza

_-vació?-_

_-esta no me lo creo, algo esta mal-_ Ryoga guardo su revolver

-_estaran todos reunidos en la torre del homenaje?-_

_-allí es donde se hacia la ultima resistencia en un castillo, no?, Torvalds, eres el experto en compus, puedes dominar este engendro?-_ un muchacho flaco de lentes se sentó y empezó a digitar comandos en el teclado

_-NT, pack 5, diez minutos jefe, y haré que te traigan café-_ Shampoo hizo gesto de asco, Ryoga le acaricio el cabello, y le hablo al Hacker

_-tienes 5 minutos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-tienes sueño-_ menta vio a Akane bostezar con tal furia que parecía a punto de partirle la mandibular

, la vampiro miro su reloj

_-faltan poco mas de cinco minutos para que aclare, mejor nos metemos dentro-_

_-no te iras a dormir ahora, verdad?-_

_-en una situación como esta?, no podría, si estuviera en casa, en calma, me costaría mantenerme despierta, como a ti por la noche, pero tengo los nervios de punta-_

_-te quedaste dormida sin quererlo?-_

_-una vez, Nabiki salio de compras y olvido su llave, Kasumi no estaba, y yo cuando duermo, duermo, así que me quede en la cocina, esperando, no cerré la ventana, puedo ver la luz del sol sin que me de directamente, me encanta, no sabes lo que te gusta algo hasta que te lo quitan, pero, me quede dormida en la silla frente a la mesa, era verano, el sol se mueve mucho mas rápido, cuando desperté, me encontré en un cono de sombra de un tronco rodeada de sol, no me podía volver a mi cuarto._

-_rayos, que hiciste?-_

_-me tire bajo la mesa, Kasumi volvió del fisco un par de horas después, me encontró acurrucada en esa pequeña sombra, Nabiki no volvió hasta la tarde-_

_-es difícil no tenerte compasión a veces-_

_-lo se, solo no me la demuestres, a menos que me quiebre-_ ya estaban dentro del pasillo, cuando una enorme figura se cruzo con ellas, Akane se lo quedo mirando, estaba distraída, pero no para no escucharlo venir, a menos...

_-ES UN VAMPIRO-_ el hombron desenvaino su espada

-_y tu también, solo la escuche caminar a ella-_ menta trato de sacar su revolver pero Akane la lanzo a lo lejos, justo a tiempo ya que el dracult intento atacarla, ambos vampiros se miraban espada en mano, el tipo la ataco, Akane salto hacia atrás, un par de veces, la escena se repitió, casi estaban sobre la puerta, el dracult sonrió

-_vas a salir fuera Romanus?, el sol esta a punto de salir-_ Akane pensó en menta, sabia que no podía pelear dentro con ella, le recordó a Johan y cierta vampira que no sabia pelear enfrentando a cinco operarios

_-pues ven por mi idiota-_ se lanzo al vació patio, seguido por el dracult-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-ya... ya... te tengo mi amor, jefe que quieres ver?-_ Torvalds golpeo sus manos en señal de triunfo, Ryoga y Shampoo miraron la pantalla de la pc

_-dame el gráfico de vampis-_

_-un segundo... hey, no esta, lo anularon-_ Ryoga miro a Shampoo

_-tal vez pensaban que podríamos entrar, y el gráfico nos ayudaría mas a nosotros que a ellos-_ Shampoo se acerco al flacucho experto

_-tienes los gráfico infrarrojos?-_ el chico movió el mouse y tecleo algo

-_si-_

_-y los sensores de movimientos?-_ mas movimientos y tecleo

_-listo, los quieres combinar verdad?-_

_-exacto, y resta a los que encuentres y no tengan temperatura ambiente-_

_-dame unos minutos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-esto es muy fácil Saotome-_ Rosete avanzaba espada en mano junto al limpiador

_-lo se, guarden espadas, y desenfunden, esto me da mala espina-_

_-donde estamos-_

_-es el patio interior, la torre del homenaje esta después de ese pasillo,unos treinta metros mas-_ el vampiro frunció el ceño

_-es un cuello de botella genial, nos detendrán en el pasillo y nos acribillaran-_

_-alguna idea?-_

_-que dice su localizador?-_ Ranma miro el estuche

_-que estamos rodeados-_ todos miraban alrededor, el enorme lugar estaba en semioscuridad

-_BENGALAS-_ diez fueron encendidas y arrojadas lejos, el lugar quedo bien iluminado, y en las alturas, en un pasillo que rodeaba el patio, una veintena de figuras se hicieron visibles, estas, notando que habían sido descubiertos, saltaron hacia el patio, desenvainado sus espadas, los invasores hicieron lo mismo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

menta, algo aturdida por la caída se acerco a la puerta, y vio a dos vampiros que peleaban a con desesperación, por detrás de los arboles, se podía ver la luz del sol empezar a brillar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-listo-_

_-dejame ver, dame un pantallazo de donde están reunidos la mayoría de ellos-_ Ryoga miro a mas de veinte reunidos en algún lugar, luego, dos en el patio exterior?, y tan solo había uno en el patio real

_-el grupo grande, que están haciendo?-_

_-reunidos, no lo se-_ Shampoo se acerco nuevamente

_-infrarrojos en detección normal-_ Torvalds los coloco en la detección pedida, otra veintena de puntos apareció mezclada con los primeros

_-están luchando, vamos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane no la tenia fácil en su pelea, había contenido todos los ataques de su enemigo, pero esto hizo lo mismo con los de ella, y para colmo el sol se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, Akane salto por sobre la cabeza del dracult y callos a distancia

_-eres estúpido, el sol nos va a matar a ambos-_

_-yo lo puedo soportar mas que tu, te vere hacerte cenizas y me sobrara el tiempo para escapara al pasillo-_

_-por dios, no le importa?-_menta se lanzo a la batalla

_-MENTA, VETE DE AQUÍ, NO ME AYUDAS- _pero la adolescente no hizo caso, el dracult sonrió

_-te preocupas por ella?, si yo le hago algo?_- el dracult trato de acercarse a la niña, pero Akane lo tomo del brazo, forcejearon por unos segundos, hasta que el sol se hizo verdaderamente visible, Akane se oculto tras la sombra del dracult, este gritaba, y empezó a correr hacia el pasillo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Akane lo detuvo

_-te gusta el sol Romanus?, pues toma un poco-_ Akane era fuerte, pero no para detener semejante bestia, y este giro dejando a Akane hacia el sol, menta escucho el grito horrible, cerro los ojos, y no escucho nada mas, cuando miro nuevamente, no había nadie en la puerta, se acerco lentamente, aterrada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-cuantos quedan?-_

_-diez no mas-_

_-agrupense, rápido, aquí, aquí-_ el grito de Ranma llamaba a sus hombres, quedaban una docena de ellos mas el y Rosete, diez dracult trataban de entender que pasaba, pero cada uno que era herido gravemente, había sido inyectado con algo mientras se recuperaba, y luego...

_-ATAQUEN, AHORA-_ el grupo de operarios se lanzo a la ultima carga, el choque fue furioso, los combatientes se mezclaron, por allí, un dracult noto que lo habían inyectado, sintió un fuego en su interior, se revolcó desesperado, la cabeza le estallaba, sintió convulsiones incontrolables, y luego, nada, se levanto y noto algo extraño, estaba respirando, y noto su corazón latiendo descontroladamente, una operaria se acerco a el, trato de golpearla, pero de repente ella desapareció-

_-aquí estoy monstruo-_ giro y la vio a su espalda, le lanzo un golpe, que dio en la quijada de ella, pero ella apenas movió centímetros el rostro, sonrió

_-que se siente ser humano?-_ ella tomo el puño de el entre sus dedos, y lo presiono haciendo crujir los huesos de el y obligándolo a gritar, ella lo miro ferozmente

_-a cuantos mataste?, a cuantos bautizaste?, muere-_ le clavo su espada en el corazón, y el que fuera un dracult cayo con los ojos en blanco, la chica sonrió, miro a su alrededor

_-quedan cuatro-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

menta se metió en el pasillo, sentía un horrible olor a carne quemada, un extraño humo flotaba en el ambiente, , había cenizas en el piso

_-por favor, que no sea ella, que no sea ella- _no se oía nada, avanzo un poco mas, vio la espada de Akane tirada, y en una especie de pasillo lateral, a Akane tirada en el piso

_-se salvo, AKANEE, te salvaste-_ la vampiro le sonrío desde el piso

-_menta, estas bien?-_

_-si, tu, estas bien, te puedo ayudar?-_ Akane giro mostrándole una inmensa y horrible quemadura en la espalda y la nuca, menta gimió

_-no te preocupes , en una hora estare bien-_

_-y el dracult?-_

_-no lo se, estaba cegada hasta hace instantes... alguien viene-_ una adolescente rubia, espada en mano se acerco a ellos, menta la miro seriamente

_-Susete?, pensé que todos los operarios se habían rendido-_

_-yo estaba en la sección 3, castigada, se suponía que no iban hacer a lo que hicieron, por eso no me llamaron, cuando salí vi que nos habían vencido, me iba, pero tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente-_

_-oye, el te dejo y yo...-_

_-y tu te lanzaste sobre el como un buitre sobre la carroña- _la chica estaba a unos cinco metros, en menos de un segundo estaba cara a cara con menta, Akane grito

_-es una operaria, no tienes oportunidad-_ la rubia golpeo a menta dos veces en el estomago y luego la golpeo contra una pared, menta cayo inconsciente, la operaria se acerco a Akane, sonriendo siniestramente

_-sabes, te vi pelear, eres buena, muy buena, lastima que estés tan lastimada-_ Akane se arrastro, tratando de alejarse, Susete la seguía, lentamente, metros atrás la chica de pelo negro despertó, miro a Susete y a Akane, tomo el medallón que tenia en el cuello, y lo partió en dos mientras recitaba en voz baja un extraño canto

Susete levanto su espada, Akane no encontraba donde esconderse

_-lo lamento, pero, odio a los vampiros-_

_-entonces por que no vienes a matarme a mi también-_ ambas miraron hacia a menta

_-menta, te matare luego no te apresures-_ pero de repente, fue menta quien en un pestañeo apareció a milímetros de Susete, que asustada retrocedió un paso, pero la morena la tomo del cuello y la lanzo a lo lejos, Akane miraba asombrada

_-Jenny?-_

_-no te preocupes, ya vuelvo-_

_-como?-_

_-el medallón, guarda mi dotes de vampiro, un regalo de alla arriba, acabare con esta perra y vuelvo, no te muevas-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma, Rosete y los sobrevivientes miraban los 35 cuerpos que estaban tirados a su alrededor, veinte y uno de ellos habían sido dracults, Rosete miro al pasillo

_-un grupo se acerca-_

-_ARMAS-_ desenfundaron y apuntaron al pasillo, una mujer de pelo violacio apareció seguida de seis tipos

_-no le dispararan a una futura madre, verdad?-_

_-gatita, pchan, están todos bien?-_

_-si, todos los dracults se reunieron aquí para pelear con ustedes, solo queda uno, en el patio real-_

_-ese es mio-_ Rosete limpio el filo de su espalda_, Ranma lo miro de costado_

-_y por que?-_

_-no vi al que mato a Jenny, y si solo queda uno...-_

_-esta bien, pero yo voy con usted, Ryoga has te cargo-_

_-ok, pero vuelve a salvo-_

_-que podría pasar?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane esperaba ansiosa, se arrastraba hacia la puerta, cuando Amanda apareció de repente, arrastrando el cuerpo de Susete, lo arrojo junto a ella, Akane no entendía, Amanda la miro

_-bebe-_

_-que?-_

_-que bebas, esta viva todavía, bebe, te recuperaras en minutos-_

_-pero... no me gusta hacerlo-_

_-lo se, pero no sabemos si la batalla termino, así que te necesito, vamos cierra los ojos y muerde-_ Akane no podía negar que lo que Jenny decía era cierto, así que se acerco al cuello de la chica inconsciente, y la mordió

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-bueno, esta puerta debería estar cerrada, parece que nos esta esperando-_

_-tendrá una muerte lenta, lo prometo-_

_-y que pasa si no es el asesino de su hermana?-_

_-tendrá una muerte rápida-_

_-ja ja, no me gustaría ser su enemigo-_

_-guié a la sociedad como se debe y no lo seremos-_

_-por que todos creen que yo seré el nuevo maestro?, no me gustan los protocolos, las largas reuniones y esas cosas, solo quiero volver a Nerima con Akane cuando todo termine-_

_-y casarse, vivir felices y comer perdices?, usted tiene muchas cosas que hacer antes, los vampiros seguirán existiendo, y tal vez queden dracults, la sociedad sera necesaria, lo quiera o no-_

_-yo no sirvo para ser un gran líder-_

_-ya lo se, es demasiado bruto para ser lo-_

_-ahora entiendo lo que decía Akane de usted y sus comentarios-_

_-digo la verdad, pero junto con Dempsey, deberán hallar al verdadero líder, uno, dos años, la espera puede ser lo que ambos necesiten-_

_-podría contestarme algo seriamente y sin mentiras?-_

_-no lo se-_

_-que?-_

_-si Akane sobrevivirá esos dos años, no lo se, Johan trato de darlo algo que la mantuviera en tierra, el amor de una familia, estos chicos le quitaron el amor, yo le dí la venganza, reencontro el amor de un viejo amante... pero eso no alcanza, a veces ni siquiera para los humanos normales, que son esas ataduras ante su dolor, su pena, los vampiros somo así, somos tan pocos, que no tienes con quien hablar, con quien gritar, habría que darle algo que jamas tendría como vampiro, algo que no tuvo como humana..., solo eso la salvaría-_

_-y que podría ser eso-_

_-no se dio cuenta?-_

_-de que?-_

_-no se preocupe, es un viejo truco que he usado anteriormente, no se preocupe, le prometo que se mantendrá con vida hasta que usted regrese, si se queda aquí-_

_-no lo creo, pero creo en su palabra, detrás de esa puerta esta el maestro, vamos?-_ ambos entraron en el patio real, oscuro como todo el interior del castillo, tenia enormes ventanas en los cuatro costados, pero eran de vidrio coloreado que formaban figuras de santos y escenas bíblicas, en el trono, sentado, se encontraba un hombre, con la cabeza entre sus manos, a su lado una enorme espada, el tipo miro de repente a sus dos no invitados

_-el legendario Luis Rosete, y el entre nosotros famoso Ranma Saotome, yo sabia que todos esos orientales destruirían a la sociedad-_ Rosete lo miro fríamente, no era el asesino de su hermana

_-creo que ustedes destruyeron a la sociedad, mi buen señor-_

_-el viejo Rosete cree que lo sabe todos, estoy en este mundo tanto tiempo como Rosotov, eres tan solo un niño de pecho para mi-_

_-pues ya te vencimos maestro-_

_-y tu vienes a terminar el trabajo Ranma?, nada ya tengo que perder, excepto la vida, pero no pienso regalártela, ven por ella si quieres-_ Ranma intento acercarse, pero la espada de Rosete se cruzo en su camino

-_el es mio, lo recuerda?-_

_-esta bien, pero si falla, me pertenece, entendió?-_


	28. Final, Final?

_-donde estamos-_

_-no tengo idea, escuchas algo- _Akane aguzo el oido

-_nada, tu-_

_-solo tengo la fuerza y la velocidad de un vampiro, como una operaria, la vista y el oido no-_

_-lastima, vamos hacia alla, hay algo de ruidos, voces, escucho a Shampoo y Ryoga -_

_-vamos-_ Akane y Jenny empezaron a bajar por un pasillo, largo, oscuro, y húmedo como casi todos los del castillo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosete y el Gran Maestro giraban uno alrededor de otro en el salón, el Maestro era un tipo enorme, como todos los dracults, parecía que superaba mucho en fuerza a Rosete o Ranma, tenia en su mano una espada enorme, un mandoble, pesado, resistente, capaz de partir a un hombre en dos, la espada de Rosete, fina, delgada, no era rival, dos, tres buenos golpes y se partiría en pedazos, eso, temía Rosete? Se preguntaba Ranma, Rosete, pensaba otra cosa..., el tiempo paso y el Maestro, gritando, se lanzo al ataque, Rosete sonrió, era lo que quería

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Ryoga, donde esta Ranma-_

_-Akane, oh, el sol salio, pero en una hora sera de noche de ...-_

_-DONDE ESTA RANMA-_

_-calma, fue con Rosete por allí a buscar a el gran maestro...-_

_-con Luis-_ Ryoga miro extrañado a Menta

_-Luis-_ Akane tomo del brazo a la chica y se encamino por otro húmedo pasillo

_-donde van, Ranma no quiere que lo molesten-_

_-es mi hermano-_

_-es mi novio-_ Ryoga se quedo mirando a las chicas, que corrían hacia el salón del trono

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-no viniste a pelear-_ el maestro se sentía frustrado, Ranma sonreía, en varios minutos de pelea, Rosete se la paso esquivando los ataques del dracult, este lo perseguía por todo el salón, pero era obvio que Rosete era mas rápido y ágil

_-quieres que pelee? Esta bien-_ rápidamente se acerco y le hizo un profundo tajo, el dracult gruño y ataco, y nuevamente encontró aire, Rosete estaba a un costado de el, sonriendo siniestramente, y clavando su espada profundamente en el vientre, el dracult quiso contraatacar, pero Rosete ya se había alejado lo suficiente, el dracult grito, y se lanzo corriendo contra el, el español salto hacia atrás, el dracult apretó los puños y salto hacia el, Rosete volvió a salta hacia atras, Ranma aguanto la respiración, Rosete estaba llevando a el dracult totalmente fuera de si hacia la ventana, el dracult pareció morder el anzuelo, y salto hacia Rosete y la ventana... Rosete se movió apenas para esquivarlo, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca para atacar a su vez, el dracult cayo, Rosete ataco y el maestro esquivo el ataque, Rosete totalmente fuera de equilibrio trastabillo, fue ahora cuando el dracult le clavo su espada, y lo tomo del cuello, desenterró la espada y la puso contra el cuello de Rosete, Ranma desenvaino su sable, al momento que Akane y Jenny entraron al salón

_-LUIIIS-_ el vampiro español miro a la chica, el dracult sonrió, miro a Ranma, a las chicas, a Rosete y luego la ventana, sonrió

_-ya caí en ese truco una vez romanus, pero tengo que darte cierto crédito, un poco mas, y tal vez...-_ dicho esto, lanzo a Rosete por la ventana

_-LUUUIIIISS-_ el dracult sonrió

_-quien sigue-_ Ranma dio dos pasos, pero la chica de pelo negro paso a paso rápido frente a el

_-es mio-_

_-estas loca, no tienes oportunidad alguna-_ pero la chica salto casi seis metros y empezó a cruzar su acero con el del maestro

_-como, Akane-_

_-no lo se, no me preguntes, vamos, o dejamos que la mate también?_ La vampiro y el limpiador se lanzaron hacia la lucha, el dracult se defendía bien, pero no podía enfrentar a tres rivales a la vez, salto buscando una salida, pero Jenny y Ranma le cerraron el camino, volvió a saltar, y Akane lo intercepto produciéndole un profundo corte, el dracult cayo tomándose el brazo, la herida cerro rápidamente, pero si no hacia algo..., salto hacia su trono perseguido por Jenny, intento tomar algo, pero la chica lo detuvo cortándole la mano, el dracult retrocedió gruñendo, en cuestión de segundos su miembro cercenado creció nuevamente, pero gimió al ver que Jenny levantaba lo que el buscaba, una Uzzi, la chica sonrió, el se lanzo contra ella, pero ahora fue ella quien lo esquivo

_-para que querías esto, no te alcanzaba para nosotros tres... oh querías herirnos y escapar-Jenny_ apunto contra una de las ventanas, disparo, esta se hizo añicos dejando entrar la luz del sol, el dracult salto hacia la sombra

_-ve a la puerta del pasillo, protegerte y no lo dejes pasar-_ Ranma empujo a Akane, desenfundo su 9 y hizo trisas otra ventana, el dracult se empezaba a sentir acorralado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-que es eso esposo-_

_-parecen disparos-_

_-esto no me gusta, Leroy, quedate con los chicos-_ Shampoo y Ryoga salieron corriendo pasillo abajo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el dracult miraba desesperado, solo quedaba un espacio de sombra, sobre la pared sur, y faltaban muchos minutos para que el sol se ocultara, si pudiera escapar, tendría la larga noche polar para escapar, miro al pasillo, Akane estaba espada en mano, era un rival fácil, pero Ranma, estaba muy cerca para no intervenir, Jenny estaba en medio de la luz solar, tomo su espada por la hoja, y la arrojo contra Ranma, obligándolo a saltar alejándose del pasillo, antes que Ranma cayera, ya se había lazado contra Akane, pero se detuvo al ver a Shampoo y Ryoga llegar tras ella, el dracult se quedo mirando a sus rivales, Jenny, Ranma, Shampoo y Ryoga se acercaron a el formando un circulo, el dracult sonrió tristemente

_-muy bien limpiadores, hagan su trabajo-_ se lanzo con los puños cerrados contra ellos, Jenny le corto una mano, Shampoo y Ranma le clavaron sus espadas en el vientre, y Ryoga le hizo un corte profundo en el cuello, el dracult trastabillo y callo en medio de la luz solar, pero no trato de levantarse, allí quedo hasta que las llamas se encendieron y sonriendo, se consumió mientras miraban a sus vencedores

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mientras Ranma visitaba a los heridos que aun no se habían recuperados, y Shampoo y Ryoga interrogaban a los prisioneros, mientras Dempsey y Harzer recorrían el campo de batalla, Akane y Jenny hablaban

_-y ahora, que sera de ti-_ Akane miraba a la chica

_-supongo que cuando duerma, dejare a menta en paz, no se si pague mi deuda, pero creo que habré echo varios puntos-_

_-te quedaras conmigo un rato mas-_

_-se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero no creo que pueda respondertelas, el cuerpo de menta esta agotado, muero de sueño, se tus dudas, se tus temores, pero no se lo que haria en tu lugar, Akane, tienes una familia, alguien que te ama, tomate tu tiempo antes de tomar cualquier decisión, sabes que puedes llevar una vida casi normal, el quiere irse contigo, no lo espantes, pero pídele el tiempo que necesites, y luego, cuando todo estee en su lugar, amalo, vive con el, come con el, duerme con el, has el amor con el, despierta junto a el, vive tu vida, por muy larga que esta sea, ayuda a tus hijos, a esos que esperan la vuelta de la doctora Akane Tendo, ellos, tu familia y tu amante te darán la fuerza que necesitas-_

_-nada es tan fácil y sencillo-_

_-no, pero esas cosas que salgan mal, son las que harán que las que salgan bien valgan mas, es lo que yo siempre le dije a Johan, y es lo que debería haberte dicho el-_

_-AKANEE-_ ambas miraron a Shampoo que la llamaba, Jenny sonrió

_-ve con la futura madre, supongo que te pedirá que seas la madrina del niño-_

_-oh, otra iglesia-_

_-todo se puede arreglar, ve-_

_-Jenny, lamento lo de tu hermano-_

_-todo llega en la vida, incluso en una larga como la nuestra, por suerte fue por algo que valió la pena, ve con Shampoo- mientras_ Akane charlaba con la sonriente Shampoo, Jenny salio a ver el ocaso, era tan hermoso, podría ser el ultimo que viera, paseo en medio de las ultimas luces del día, luego vio una banqueta, se recosto en ella y cerro los ojos, en segundos dormía

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-es lo que quieres-_

_-me haras ese favor-_ Shampoo miro a Akane, el favor que le pedía le iba a doler mucho a Ranma

_-si es lo que quieres, si, te ayudare, ahora nuevamente tengo mi avión y mi piloto, yo haré los arreglos, cuando-_

_-mañana, cuando el sol... que rayos, aquí es de noche todo el día, que este listo a las siete de la tarde, sacame de allí a la fuerza si es necesario, me lo prometes-_

_-te lo prometo-_ Akane se alejo de ella y se acerco a Ranma, este la vio llegar y encajarle un beso ardiente, Ranma la miro sonriente

_-se te apetece algo-_

_-tu que crees-_

_-ahora-_

_-vamos, ya hiciste demasiado, dejale a Harzer o Dempsey un poco tu cetro, si-_

_-me parece que va ha ser una noche larga, no-_

_-je, aquí dura casi veinte horas, espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo, por que no te dejare escapar-_

_-es un desafió-_

_-SI-_

_-ven aquí pequeña pervertida, te demostrare lo que soy capas-_ ambas se fueron abrazados, Ryoga llego junto a su esposa e hizo el gesto de abanicarse, esta sonrió

_-mañana a la noche, ambos estaran llorando-_

_-a que te refieres-_

_-luego te explico-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

menta se despertó muerta de frío, en una banqueta del patio del castillo, la cabeza le zumbaba, como si hubiera dormido poco en los últimos días, tenia moretones en los brazos, el cuerpo le dolía, meneo la cabeza se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del castillo, mientras simplemente decía

_-juro no volver a tomar cerveza finesa, ahora es en serio, lo juro, lo juro-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

muchas horas mas tarde, Ranma dormía plácidamente, en el haz de luz que una puerta entreabierta proyectaba, Akane, lo miro y se despidió mentalmente de el, físicamente lo había echo durante el día, miro a Shampoo llegar junto a ella, Akane sonrió tristemente, a Shampoo se le hacia trizas el corazón

_-Akane, estas segura que esto...-_

_-shhh, por favor, no me lo hagas mas difícil, si, no quiero, el no querrá, pero lo necesito ahora-_

_-lo que tu digas, Manfred me aviso que esta listo-_

_-vamos entonces-_

_-te vas no-_ ambas miraron a menta, que la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos

_-menta, solo por un tiempo, aun necesito conocerme a mi misma... quieres acompañarme al aeropuerto-_

_-si, por que si me quedo aquí se lo diré a mi hermano- _ las tres chicas salieron hacia la noche, rumbo al aeropuerto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

horas mas tarde, Ranma miraba de muy mal humor a uno de los chicos que entro a despertarlo, miro a su costado, vació, tuvo un mal presentimiento, y el echo que lo mandara a llamar Dempsey, era peor aun

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-COMO QUE SE FUE- Ranma_ parecía desesperado, Dempsey, con su eterna pipa en los labios, comprendía al muchacho

_-hace tres horas, deben estar despegando aun-_

_-tengo que detenerla-_

_-para que, dale su tiempo chico, ella sabe que lo necesita, TU lo sabes, ella volverá por ti cuando estee lista, es su decisión, no la obligues-_

_-pero yo la amo-_

_-y ella a ti-_

_-entonces-_

_-chico, ella piensa aun que es un monstruo, dejala aprender que no lo es, tiene una familia a su cuidado, decenas de niños a su cargo, eso ayudara, pero si te entrometes, quien sabe lo que pasaría-_

_-sus hermanas no podrían con ellas, yo si-_

_-y alguno terminaría muerto, por que si ella pierde el control, seria tu deber y responsabilidad la vida de otros sobre la tuya o la de ella-_ Ranma bajo la cabeza, podría matar a Akane si las cosas pasaran así?

-_chico, repito, dale su tiempo, ella volverá, y sera para estar a tu lado para siempre-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_me lo prometes, volverás, si-_ Akane miro a menta, se enternecía

-_en dos años, te lo juro, cuida que tu hermano no me sea muy infiel, una cana al aire esta bien, pero...-_

_-creo que ahora te guardara luto hasta que vuelvas-_ ambas se abrazaron, Shampoo las miraba con los brazos cruzados, Akane sonrió

_-me hubieras matado esa noche-_

_-no lo se, pero prometeme a mi que volverás, en dos años yo lo haré-_

_-te vas también-_

_-NOS VAMOS, tenemos mas cosas ahora de que preocuparme-_ se acaricio el vientre –_ pero vendremos en dos años a partir de esta fecha-_

_-echo es una promesa, en dos años exactamente-_ las tres se abrazaron, un tipo bajo y obeso se acerco a ellas, Shampoo, con una lágrima en los ojos, lo miro

_-todo listo Manfred-_

_-si jefa, el avión tiene combustible, y sangre para la señora-_

_-creo que es el adiós, nos vemos chicas-_ siguiendo al piloto, Akane se dirigió al avión, Shampoo y menta la miraron despegar, la futura madre le paso a la adolescente la mano por los hombros

_-vamos niña, es hora que volvamos-_

_-adelantate, quiero compra algo-_

_-te espero en el auto-_ mientras Shampoo volvía a su carro, menta se quedo husmeando por allí, por aquí, compro unos chocolates, cuando salio al patio antes del estacionamiento de autos, el frío cruel la hizo ajustarse sus abrigos, el patio estaba vació, camino dos pasos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, menta volteo a ver a quien la llamaba

_-USTED- _la figura la atrapo entre sus brazos, cuando menta quiso gritar, este le tapo la boca

_-shhh, pequeña, pero tengo que cumplir una promesa, y tu me ayudaras-_ menta miraba al tipo, no entendía lo que decía

_-además, el viaje hasta Nerima es largo, y necesito algo para comer-_ ahora había horror en los ojos de menta, mientras el tipo la arrastraba hacia un viejo y desvencijado avión de carga que se dirigía a Tokio

**FIN **

**FIN?**


End file.
